Black Is My Sun
by pegasus5406
Summary: Will Bella make it? Will Jacob do something he will regret later? Will they find out who is behind all that went down? Why would they want Bella? This is one of my older stories, that I have went over and redid to a point…enjoy...Jake/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Black Is My Sun**

**Summary: Will Bella make it? Will Jacob do something he will regret later? Will they find out who is behind all that went down? Why would they want Bella?**

**This is one of my older stories, that I have went over and redid to a point…enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**And a very special Thank you to Pavarti for helping me with some of the wording in this chapter…big huggs**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The van skidded around the corner and stopped short near two young women walking down the street, the side door opened and two tall men dressed in black jumped out knocking one of the ladies out of the way, and grabbed the shorter one of the two, throwing her into the van.

"Bella!" The other woman screamed.

As the van sped away, burning tires as they took off, just then a police officer pulled up and helped Angela off the ground. "What happened?" he asked. Looking at the van and getting the licenses plate number and writing it down.

"They took my friend…they kidnapped her, help her please!" She yelled.

"Stay here, someone will get your statement," he told her as he sped towards the van with his sirens blaring. Angela dug into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, scanned through her numbers and found the one she needed.

It rang once, twice.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Paul asked.

"Paul, they took her!" Angela screamed over the phone.

"Took who, baby?" he asked.

"Bella, a van pulled up and two men jumped out and knocked me on the ground and they grabbed Bella and threw her in the van… she's gone, Paul!" she screamed, tears flowing down her face and sobbing into the phone.

"Honey, where are you? Calm down so I can understand you," he asked.

"Um…In Port Angeles… Umm…between Ninth and Main Street, the police went after the van, but they told me to wait here until another officer arrived to take my statement," she said still sobbing.

"Okay, honey you stay there, I'll get Jake and meet you there don't move, okay?"

"Okay, but, please hurry," she said in almost a whisper as he hung up.

Within minutes the officer arrived and took Angela's statement and thirty minute later Jake and Paul were there. The police officer that took Angela's statement was still there. Jake ran up to the officer and told her that it was his wife they took; the policewoman told them that there was a convoy of police cars chasing them down highway 101, but that didn't calm Jake down, instead, it scared him half to death.

Jake's cell phone rang. He opened it with shaky hands, wishing it was good news about where his wife could be, but instead it was Quil calling.

"Quil, this better be important," Jake barked at him.

"Did you say that Bella was taken by two men in a van?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jake asked him.

"Well, it's all over the news. They are chasing that van…" Suddenly on the other end of the line there was a crash sound, "Oh shit! Oh my god! No!" Quil screamed.

"What is it? Quil, what happened?" Jake screamed.

"Oh man, Jake, I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"God Damn it! What happened?" Jake yelled again.

"The van hit the medium, sending it into the air, it flipped about twenty times and then it blew up once it hit the ground. I'm sorry man." Quil said.

Jake closed his phone. His brain seemed to stop for a moment, until Quil's words made sense and he understood what just happened. His body felt numb, his breathing started to speed, he wasn't getting enough air. His knees soon gave up as he fell to the ground, silent tears flowed down his face, all he could see was Bella face and how he would never see her again and with a whisper that only Paul could have heard, he said her name.

"Bella."

The officer was sitting in the car, filling out the report, when she heard over the radio what had just happened with the chase, she looked over at Jake and seeing him on the phone and how he reacted, she knew he had already heard about the accident. She got out of the patrol car and came up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, turning and nodding to Paul and Angela, and returned to her car and left.

Jake's phone rang again but he didn't pick it up, Paul reached down and pried it from his hand.

"Hello," a male voice on the other end said. "Jake," the man said.

"Um…No it's Paul," he said sadly, trying to comfort Angela by holding her to his chest as she sobbed.

"Where's Jake? Oh never mind. This is Charlie, tell him to get his ass down at the Forks hospital, Bella's here and she's in surgery now," Charlie told him.

"Bella…she's not dead," Paul said.

Jake looked up at Paul, jumped up and took the phone from him. "Who is this?" Jake asked.

"It's Charlie… Bella is alive, she's in surgery, get your ass down here now," Charlie demanded.

"I'm on my way," Jake told him while he ran to his car, Angela and Paul followed him jumping into the car, as Jake drove way over the speed limit to get to Fork's hospital.

When they arrived, Jake ran into the hospital… "Bella Black… Where is she?" Jake asked in his Alpha voice scaring the poor nurse at the front desk.

"Jake, in here," Charlie yelled. Jake, Paul and Angela ran towards him.

"How is she?" Jake asked.

"We haven't heard anything yet," Charlie said as he paced and ran his hands threw his hair. He was covered in blood; the front of his uniform which was once blue was now a bright red, from his shirt clear down to his shoes.

Charlie looked at Jake who was sitting on the chair now with his face in his hands, talking to himself, "Please, please, please," was all Jake kept saying.

"How did you get here so fast?" Paul asked Charlie.

Charlie looked at him. "I was in the chase, when I found out they had Bella. I was there to pull her out before the van blew, the two guys are dead and Bella… She's…. I don't know, she was covered in so much blood I couldn't tell," he said shaking his head. Anyone with eyes could see that he was reliving the ordeal.

Paul looked at Charlie's uniform and cringed at the thought that all that blood was Bella's.

"I didn't wait for the ambulance; I put her in my car and got her here as fast as I could. Carlisle met me at the entrance."

Jake jumped up. "Charlie, it's their fault she's here to begin with. I don't want him anywhere near her," Jacob told him.

Jacob didn't trust the Cullens. He thought from the beginning that they had dazzled her in some way and that was how they kept her so close to them. Edward somehow made Bella believe she loved him and even when they left her alone deep in the woods broken, he left that spell on her just incase he decided to come home and wanted her to come back to him. Little did the Cullens know that Bella broke that spell when she fell in love with Jacob. He still thought that they were trying to get her back and would stop at nothing to make it happen.

"She'll be fine, Carlisle isn't her surgeon. Doctor Meadows is working on her. Carlisle is only assisting, so for now stop worrying about the Cullen's. We have to do what we can for Bella right now," Charlie said, patting Jake on his shoulder.

It was hours before they heard anything.

The once empty waiting room was now full of half the Reservation, some people were pacing while others were talking quietly; promising Jake that Bella was going to be alright, there was no sight of the Cullen's. They wanted to be her friends again so bad. Not that Jacob wanted them there. Maybe they knew if they showed up he would have killed them on the spot. He just knew they had something to do with this and if she died there won't be one of them left standing, Jacob swore to that.

A Doctor came into the waiting room and looked around. "I'm looking for the family of Bella Black?" he asked.

Jacob and Charlie stood up.

"I'm her husband and Charlie here is her father," Jake told him.

"I'm Doctor Meadows, come with me please." The three men walked towards the Doctor's office. "Have a seat," his smoothing voice said to Charlie and Jacob who waited nervously for what he had to say.

"Bella suffered many broken bones; it would be simpler to tell you what bones she didn't break. She had internal bleeding which I think we have under control for now. She has lost a lot of blood and the worry of infection is high. She has a concussion, she literally cracked her skull which we fixed but we have to watch for hemorrhaging and make sure that her brain doesn't swell. Chief Swan got her here fast, so that works in our favor. I would like to give you hope, but it's not good, if she get's through the night there's a better chance for her survival. I wish I had better news for you, but we are doing everything we can do for her. If you're praying men, I suggest you do a lot of praying," he said.

Jake and Charlie sat there in shock, tears flowing down both their faces. "Thank you, Doctor, can we see her?" Charlie asked.

"Sure…but only you two for now and Mr. Black you can stay with her tonight if you wish. I'll have the nurses set you up with a comfortable place for you to sleep in her room tonight," the doctor said.

"Thanks, doc," Jake told him.

Charlie and Jacob followed the doctor into the room where Bella was and as soon as Jacob saw her his knees hit the floor, he put his face into his hands and began sobbing like a little baby.

Charlie walked up to her and tears flowed down his face too. He saw the damage to Bella's body. Her face was swollen. Her pale skin looked even paler next to her two black eyes that were swollen shut. Her once beautiful curled hair was covered in gauze. All her gorgeous face was covered in bruises, cuts and bandages. Her whole body looked beaten up and bruised.

The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor and the oxygen that helped her breathe.

Charlie turned to Jake and helped him off the floor and brought a chair for him to sit on.

"Bella," Jacob cried, grabbing her tiny hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly so not to hurt her.

Charlie stayed for a few minutes then turned to Jake, "I, I g…got t…to…c…all her mom," he stuttered then stopped.

"She's my baby, Jake," as Charlie broke down sobbing.

Jake jumped up and held him in his arms as they both cried together.

After Charlie got control of himself he wiped away his tears and walked out of the room to call Renee.

Jake sat there for hours as the nurses came in to check on her. They were in and out at least every fifteen minutes changing the I.V. bag full of blood to replace what she had lost.

"Please come back to me, Bells…Please don't leave me….I love you so much, baby…please hear me, honey…don't leave me…I love you so much…I can't live without you, baby… you know that… So please fight, fight for me… for us…" Jacob begged, tears flowing down his face.

"Jacob," a soft voice came from the doorway, Jake looked towards the door and jumped up.

"What do you want? Get the hell away from here!" Jake yelled.

"Jacob…I'm a doctor I can help her," Carlisle said.

"You stay the hell away from her do you hear me! It's your fault she's lying in that bed, and I'll tell you something, if she dies, I'm coming for you and your entire family… You got that, leech! Get out!" He yelled again as Carlisle turned and walked away.

The nurses came running to see what the ruckus was about along with half the Pack. The Wolves growled as Carlisle walked past them.

"You okay, Jake?" Paul asked.

"Just take the guys home they need to rest, I'll call if I need you," Jake told him.

"Okay Jake, but if you need anything, call okay?" Paul told him as he walked away.

But Paul didn't leave, he wanted to be there in case Jake needed him; he did send the others home because Jake was right they needed their rest. Paul laid back on the sofa in the waiting room and got as comfortable as he could because he knew it was going to be a long night.

Jake sat there for what seemed to be hours to him. Even with a warm comfortable bed the nurses set up for him across the room, he never left her side, holding her hand, begging her to come back to him. His eyes were starting to close when suddenly the heart monitor went off. Jake got close to Bella's face, and told her to stay with him while he held her hand tighter. A team of Doctor's rushed into the room and pushed him out of the way she had flat lined.

The team worked on her, trying to bring her back. Jake backed away from where he was pushed, and leaned against the wall. "Bella, please," Jake cried. "Don't leave me… I love you, Bell's…" he wailed over and over again.

Charlie ran in, and looked at Jake. "What happened?" he asked. All Jake could do was shaking his head.

They worked for a while; finally one of the team yelled "call it."

"NO!" Jake shouted and then ran away.

Charlie called after him but he didn't stop.

He ran until he got to the woods. He phased and ran as fast as he could; growling and howling so loud that the Pack could hear him from miles away.

Paul was the first to hear the howl and took off after him. But Jake was faster and left him behind. He could sense Jake's pain and read his thoughts that Bella hadn't made it so he went to gather the Pack.

Jake couldn't run fast enough to make the pain disappear. He didn't want to feel this ache, like his heart was breaking into a million little pieces.

He dug his claws into the ground, deeper and deeper to get more traction that would help him fly into the night. Then for no reason at all he stopped. His mind raced, the more he thought the madder he got. All he could think about was that this was their entire fault. He laid his head back and howled loudly into the dark night, warning their enemies that it was their time to pay…


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK IS MY SUN**

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Special thanks to SasYNole for beta-ing this story for me.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

**TWO YEARS BEFORE**

My name is Bella Swan. I lived with my mother Renee and her new husband Phil. He's a professional baseball player who travels a lot. My mom has been down in the dumps lately… She thinks it better for her to be here with me all the time, while her husband is off traveling with his team.

The fact is she misses him and I'm the reason she not with him. So, I made a decision. I am going to leave Phoenix and go live with my father in Forks, Washington, so she can be with her husband. She acts like she doesn't care for my decision, but I can see the excitement in her eyes and how she longs to be by his side. So I stuck to my decision to leave.

My father, Charlie Swan is the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks and he was so excited to hear that I was coming.

When my plane landed, there was Charlie grinning ear to ear. He was the proud father waiting for his daughter to exit the plane. Charlie wasn't the touchy feely type of guy, but he was glad I had come to live with him. As I walked toward him, I realized just how alike I was to my father.

I remember that we barely talked the last time I spent the summer with him, but in our defense, I was very young the last time I was here. When I got close enough to him he grabbed me in his arms and swung me around and kissed me on my forehead which surprised me. I hugged him back.

"Hi dad," I greeted.

"You feel alright, honey? You're awful hot," he said realizing immediately that what he just said would sound wrong in the mind of a teenager. "I mean, your temperature, you're really warm sweetheart," he corrected himself, putting his hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine dad, just tired from the trip," I told him.

"Yeah, that's probably it," he said with a little worry in his voice.

When we arrived at his house, there was a red truck parked in the drive way and two men standing next to it. Well one of them was standing the other was in a wheelchair. The one in the wheelchair was a man in his late forties with long black hair.

The one next to him and if I had to guess was his son, for they look a lot alike. He was a tall extremely handsome guy, with long black hair much like his fathers only more silky and shined in the sun.

His skin was copper color, and he had a deep-set of twinkling eyes, it was then, I noticed he was only a boy. I exited the car, looking at them both. I got the feeling that I had seen them before which was possible, it had been four years since I had been here, I could have met them then.

"Bella, you remember Billy and Jacob Black," Charlie replied. Then it dawned on me… how could I forget them? Hell, I was practically raised with Jacob, but he never looked this good! God, he was gorgeous.

"Of course I remember them…Hi, Billy," I reached down and gave him a hug, I looked up at Jacob, "God, you've changed," I told him.

"For the better I hope," he said with a brilliant smile that made me melt.

"Of course," I told him smiling back at him.

I couldn't believe this was the same Jacob Black. I remember when he was two years old, his dark hair reached to his shoulders. He used to follow me around and eat my mud pies when we were smaller.

The last time I saw him he was twelve years old and he had a crush on me, he kept trying to kiss me, but even through all that, we stayed best friends. I had to move to Phoenix with Renee.

I felt she needed me more than my dad did at the time, so I just never came back. I didn't think that I would have such a profound impact on Jacob. I talked to him at least once a week, we talked about everything.

As we grew older we became more involved in our own interests, him with his cars, and friends and me with my books and classes, which took more and more of our time. We found ourselves missing each other's calls; we just never took the time to get back to one another.

As the years went on we found ourselves talking less and less until we stopped calling each other all together. But now seeing him again, made me feel bad for pushing him away, guilty that I hadn't kept in contact.

Charlie bought Billy's old truck and presented it to me as a welcome home gift. I was so excited, an old red Chevy, truck. It wasn't much to look at, but I loved it. Jacob was telling me how he totally rebuilt the engine in detail, when I happened to look over at Billy, who was looking at me with a wrinkled brow, he looked deep in thought and I wondered what he could be thinking about and why he was looking at me in such a manner? I smiled at him and he returned the smile, but he never took his eyes off of me.

I was in my final year, yeah that's right I was a senior at Forks High School, and man was I ready to graduate. Jake and I never saw much of each other after the day I arrived. He lived in LaPush, a small town, or reservation I should say, near the beach and went to school there. It would have been nice to go to the same school; at least I would have known someone. That was until I met the most handsome creature I had ever set eyes on in my life at my new school.

We fell in love immediately. At the time I didn't know about monsters and such, but as I spent time with Edward and his family, I felt there was something different about them and by the time I found out what they really were it was too late. I was hooked and totally in love with all of the Cullen's, they made me feel like part of their family. And besides they were not like real Vampires they drank animal blood, so I talked myself into believing that it was okay to be around them, after all it wasn't like they drank human blood.

Jacob was broken hearted. I tried to tell him that he and I were still best friends and that I loved him, but only as a friend and he agreed, but I could tell that there were more feelings there than I wanted to believe, especially for him. He would tell me about his legends about the Cold Ones and how his ancestors turned into huge Wolves to protect the reservation from them.

I told him those were only stories and that he just didn't like the Cullen's and just didn't want me around them. He pleaded with me to stay away from them, that it had nothing to do with our friendship or him being in love with me, he was worried about me being around them. I told him that they wouldn't hurt me. But he wouldn't listen to me and I could see we were getting no where with this same old argument, so I left.

It wasn't long after Jake and I had our argument, that I was watching the Cullen's play baseball, when a small coven of Vampires came across us. There were three of them, the leader was called James, Victoria was his mate and there was a dark Vampire that called himself Laurent. They were human drinker which you could tell by their eyes, as they glowed bright red.

The one called James took a liking to me; Edward read his mind, finding that he was a tracker and would be coming after me. Of course the family protected me, but not before James led me to an out of the way place and bit me. Edward and his family killed the tracker, as the love of my life saved me by sucking out the venom.

I had lost so much blood and with the human drinker breaking my leg, I spent time in the hospital and again I talked myself into believing he still loved me and decided I couldn't live without him. I was told by the family that the other two feared for their lives and fled and we would never see them again.

On my eighteenth birthday, Alice threw me a party with just their family and me in attendance. While opening one of my gifts, I cut my finger. Jasper being the newest vegetarian; went ballistic, trying to kill me and once again Edward protected me, but ever since that happened he had been acting weird around me, more distant. A few days later he broke up with me and left town, taking his family with him. I thought my life had ended right then and there.

After what seemed like days, Sam found me lying on the floor of the woods, covered in mud and drenched from the rain. All I wanted to do was to die there, alone. Sam's warm arms wrapped around me and soon we were at home. Charlie was worried sick and ran as soon as he saw me, wrapping me against his chest and carried me into the house. After that day my life didn't have much meaning.

I sat in my room, staring out the window for four months, only talking when someone asked me a direct question, eating very little. The school sent my work home with a friend, Angela. She was a sweet girl, always there to help out when someone needed her. We later became best friends, like sisters.

Jacob called all the time, trying to get me to go visit him and spend some time with him, but I ignored him. I knew he was just asking because Charlie told him too. I knew Jake was still pissed at me for choosing Edward instead of him.

Dad threatened to send me back to Renee if I didn't snap out of it. I didn't want to leave Forks, so I decided to go hang out with Jake.

Jacob was amazing, I always felt better when I was with him. We got close again and I think we were even closer than before. I knew he had feelings for me because he was always touching me, stroking my hair or rubbing my back or when we sat down to watch a movie he would wrap his arm around me, holding me close, kissing me on my forehead, he did that a lot. He always had this far away look when he stared at me, like a longing or I miss you, please come back to me look.

I couldn't return his feelings at the time; I was still pining over Edward. But Jake always knew what to say to make me laugh or to take my mind off things and within six months after Edward had left, I was finding my true self again. I found myself getting up in the morning and running to be with Jacob. He would always greet me with his brilliant smile and a huge hug that made me all warm inside.

I remember the day he told me he loved me and not just I love you, but he told me he was in love with me; I guess he figured I was strong enough to deal with our feeling.

He was defiantly surprised by my reaction to it… It was so cute. he led me to this beautiful place at the beach. The water was still and off in the distance was a mountain that reflected into the water so green a plush were the tree's that surrounded the area, very beautiful and romantic, Jacob always knew what I liked.

He walked up to me, laying his hand on the side of my face and with his other hand he wrapped it around my back, pulling me close to him. He stared deep into my eyes and then kissed my forehead like he had done a million times before only lingered there a little longer than I was used too. As he pulled away slightly to stare into my eyes once again, he began to speak.

"Bella, I know that you're hurting, but I think your much better now, stronger. I think you're strong enough to handle what I have to say to you, so please don't hate me for what I'm about to say… Bells, I have to lay my cards out on the table, I have been patiently waiting for the right time to tell you this and… Well, I just can't hold it in any longer…" he declared. I could tell he was half scared out of his mind for what he was about to say.

"What is it Jacob? You can tell me, you know you can tell me anything," I reminded him, trying to take away his nervousness.

"Bella… I love you and I don't mean as a friend or best friend, I am totally and irrevocably in love with you, I want us to be together, I want it all… the whole package deal, to be married one day and have a home and kids to grow old together, to watch our grandkids play in the yard. I have loved you since I've known you, please don't hate me, but I had to tell you how I feel. I can't stand being around you anymore trying to hide my feelings for you. If you don't return my feelings I'll understand and that's fine, I can deal with that and still be your friend, but you have to know that I am totally in love with you," he finished while stared at me with a worried look on his face. I think he thought I would run away and leave him standing there.

But the one thing I did realize was that I loved Jacob too. In fact, this is the first time I'd fallen in love. I had finally realized that what I mistakenly thought of as love with Edward was nothing more than a crush, because he had never made me feel the way Jake make's me feel. Jake made me feel warm and safe. I felt a tingling when I was with him like I may die if I didn't feel his touch. He made me feel beautiful. All this time I've spent with Jake in the last six months I've come to realize that I was slowly falling in love with him and I didn't want to tell him for fear he would think the only reason I wanted him was because I couldn't have Edward any longer.

I looked at Jacob and smiled at him and then I let my facial features take on a more serious expression. I knew I must have scared poor Jake to death, for he closed his eyes and waited for the other shoe to fall.

"Jacob, I'm so glad you told me this today, because I feel the same way. I was scared to tell you for fear you would think I was using you because I couldn't have Edward, but I'm not, I wake up every morning and can't wait to get to you. I'm in love with you too, Jake," I told him.

His lip started to curl up on the corners of his mouth until he had that brilliant smile that I loved so well. He grabbed me and kissed me hard to begin with that slowly turned more passionate, I moaned into his mouth, as I melted into Jacobs strong arms. I was completely lost in my Jacob. It was so magical, like a thousand little lightning bolts traveled through my body at the same time, as it hit my fingers it traveled into Jacob and as it went through him it found it way back to me in the same manner.

At the time I thought it was just the first kiss thing seeing fireworks and such, but later I would find out that it was something else and it had to do with me and how my body was changing.

When Jacob pulled away from our kiss he stared into my eyes.

"Que Quowle," he said, as he kissed me again.

I had been around the tribe long enough to pick up a few words in their native tongue and what he said to me touched my heart, Forever and ever is what it meant and I couldn't be happier.

Jacob and I were together, and four months after declaring our love for one another and I began College, Jacob got his G.E.D. and opened up a garage, working on automotives, if it had a motor Jake could fix it and he was doing really well with it, he was saving to build us a house and when I graduated we were to be married and start our lives together.

One night after watching a movie in Port Angeles with Jake, he started feeling sick, he began, sweating and was shaking a little, he was really warm to the touch and I feared it was a fever. I was afraid he was coming down with something serious. Even his mood was different. The normally sweet, tender, caring Jake almost snapped my head off when I asked him if he was okay.

"Honey, you're burning up, why don't you let me drive?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" he snapped.

I sat in the corner of the front seat and didn't touch him again until we got to my house. He sat there staring out of the windshield not saying a word. I knew there was something going on, as he began to breathing hard, like he was trying to catch his breath.

"Jake," I said but he ignored me, so I tried again. "Honey," still no answer.

I reached over and kissed him on his cheek, intertwining my fingers in his long locks. He pushed me away nearly shoving me through the car door, the look in his eyes scared me it was almost animalistic.

"Get out of the car, I need to get home," he said almost robotically, as a tear ran down my cheek. I knew there was something very wrong and I was scared for Jake more than for myself.

I opened the door and before getting out I turned to Jake, " I love you, baby. Call me when you get home so I'll know you got there, okay?" I asked.

He nodded once, still staring out the windshield. As I closed the door he sped off. I stood there in the driveway as tears flowed down my face.

I ran into the house and called Billy, the phone only rang twice before he answered. I told him that something was wrong with Jake, I told him about the fever and that he was so agitated and mean, I told him I was really worried to please call me when he got there to make sure he got there okay and let me know if he was okay, Billy agreed, thanked me for calling to let him know and hung up the phone.

Dad asked what was wrong with Jake, I told him I think he was sick or something, I told him how worried I was. He told me not to worry that Jake was a strong boy, that he would be okay in no time.

I went up stairs and paced waiting on Jake or Billy to call me back. After a while I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for someone to call me and let me know if Jake was okay, but still there was no call. I have had enough, I stormed down the stairs to call Jake's house, I didn't care how late it was, I told them I was worried and they should have called me back. To my surprise the phone only rang once, as Billy answered the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Billy, this is Bella, I was just calling because I haven't heard anything and I am so worried… is Jake okay? Did he get home alright?" I asked.

There was a brief silence and then he answered.

"Bella, he did get home, but he is sick. I think you should stay away from Jake for a while. Maybe you shouldn't see each other anymore," he replied.

I was devastated. "What?" What do you mean Billy? I love him. I just can't stop seeing him." I stated, as the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I think it's for the best… He doesn't want to see you anymore," he said, hanging up the phone. I stood there crying so loud that Charlie came down the stairs, holding me, trying to find out what was going on.

I told him my conversation with Billy. He took me up stairs and put me into bed. He went back down stairs and called Billy back, I could hear him yelling at Billy telling him, "if she winds up like she was when that Cullen boy left her someone will pay," he yelled, slamming the phone back into its cradle.

I didn't sleep that night, I keep seeing Jacob in my mind and I would cry a little more. It wasn't long after that that I heard someone at my window. I jumped thinking it was Jacob who had come to see me, but when I got up to the window I found someone I didn't expect to see. I opened the window and stood back, letting her enter my room.

"What the hell Alice, where did you come from, are you alone?" I asked and proceeded to go off on her for leaving me with out telling me good bye. I told her about Jake and she said she knew and that's why she was there.

"What do you mean that's why you're here?" I asked her.

"Look Bella, I know we cut out on you, but the only reason we did it was so you could have a normal human life and it looked like you were headed that way up until now and I am here to help you, to help you understand a few things about what Jake is going through right now," she told me.

"What do you know about what Jake's going through?" I asked her.

"More than you think… Look, you know about us and what we are… Now I want to tell you what Jake and a few selected members of his tribe are and I'm telling you this so you will trust us once again. I don't want you and Edward back together, that's not what he want either, but he does want to be your friend, nothing more nothing less. I want you to understand this before I tell you about Jake. You deserve a normal human life Bella. You and Jacob belong together, if I didn't think that I wouldn't be here now," she continued.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked her.

"You don't at least not until you check out what I'm bout to tell you at least," she said. I looked at her for a minute.

"Look, I don't love Edward anymore at least not the way I used to… my heart belongs to Jacob and no one else, is that understood? I don't want Edward in my life not as a boyfriend or as friend," I told her.

She looked at me, "Understood, but at least let me be your friend, I missed you Bella please forgive me for leaving you, but I had no other choice I had to go with my family. I am here now, I want to make it up to you and I am doing it by telling you about Jake, will you please listen to me and forgive me please," she begged.

"Okay Alice, but only you for now, what do you have to tell me?" I asked her. "Oh thank you Bella, I promise I won't let you down," she said bouncing around my bedroom.

"Okay, here goes," she said. The tribe has a secret, we only know of it because of who we are, we are their enemy, they hate us. We made a treaty with the tribe a long time ago. Ephraim Black, Jake's great grandfather, caught us on their land hunting and when he found out that we only hunt animals, the tribe made a treaty with us. It states were not to cross the treaty line for any reason. We have kept that pack with the tribe as to not start a war between them and us." She explained, as I listened carefully.

As for what they are…well…They call themselves Were-Wolves, but what they truly are, are shape-shifters. They have this gene that is inherited from father to son or daughter in some cases and at a certain age it kicks in. What you experienced with Jake tonight was that gene kicking in… Jake is a shape-shifter now and the tribe is worried for your safety. A young Were-Wolf is very un-predictable if they shift to close to a loved one they could kill the person he is closes to… But I know Jacob and he would never harm you… He loves you and the alpha of the pack is keeping you apart it's not Jacob, he just following orders," she said.

"He's Alpha?" I asked.

"Yeah the leader of their Pack, they have to follow what ever he says, but I don't think Jake could stay away from you, orders or no orders and I know he has to be miserable with you not around. I think if he saw you he won't be able to stay away, that's why you need to go see him and make him see that it doesn't matter to you what he is and that you still love him," she said. I sat there and looked at her.

"You have my phone number, go see him and then call me. I think you will be surprised," she said and with that she was gone.

I laid there on the bed and thought about what she said. Is it possible that there are Were-Wolves? There are Vampires why not Were-Wolves, I thought. It doesn't matter to me what Jake is… I love him. I want to be with him. To hell with this, I'm not going to let some alpha tell me who I can or cannot be with…If they want a fight then I'll damn well give them one.

The next morning I got up with hardly any sleep what's so ever. I showered, dressed and grabbed a bite to eat, before I headed to LaPush. I pulled up in front of Billy's and jumped out of the truck. I saw Billy peek through the window and then the door opened.

"Bella, I thought I told you Jake didn't want to see you anymore," he said.

"Billy, I love you, but I'm telling you right now that not you or anyone in this tribe is going to keep Jacob away from me. I want to see him and I will fight anyone who stands in my way," I told him holding my head up high as I stood my ground. He sighed and looked back to me.

"He's not here sweet heart," he said almost defeated, as he said that I heard a yip come from the wooded area behind me.

I turned to see a group of men standing there and one coming straight for me, as Billy closed the door. I turned to see he had went back in.

I turned once again and walked toward the man who was approaching me. I stood tall as stood in front of him, but to my surprise it was Jacob, he had grown at least four inches and had the body of a god, I stood there with my mouth hanging open, as he spoke to me.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he asked.

"I came to see you, we need to talk," I told him.

"I don't have anything to say to you Bella, please leave," he said.

"No! I won't I came to talk to you and that's what intend to do!" I told him. He looked at me like he could kill me in a split second.

"I told you to leave and don't come back!" he said between his teeth as he turned and started to walk away.

"I know what you are Jake," I told him, as he slowed down and half looked over his shoulder but kept walking, I followed him, as he walked still telling him what I knew. "You're a shape-shifter, but you guys call yourselves Were-Wolves," I told him. He stopped and turned to face me.

"How do you know that?" He asked me in complete shock.

"I just do, you want to deny it Jacob?" I asked him. He just looked at me, as his eyes softened.

"Look, Jake I don't care what you are… I love you whether you're a Wolf or human it doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you and only you and no Alpha or tribal council will stop me from loving you or keep me away from you," I told him.

He kept looking at me, before grabbing me and kissed me hard, and then into one of his signature hugs.

"Bells, oh Bells, I love you too, please don't leave me I was so scared that you wouldn't understand that you would hate me if you knew…I miss you baby and I want to be with you forever like we planned, but I didn't expect this to happen," he said holding me tight.

"I can't breathe Jake," I told him.

"Oh sorry," he said pulling away from me with a huge smile on his face, as the rest of the Pack joined us. "Did you hear Sam?" Jake asked. Sam looked at me and if looks could kill I would have been dead at first glare.

"How do you know about all this?" Sam asked.

"I just do," I told him.

"So their back, you're taking up with the leech again I take it?" Sam asked, as Jake looked at me in fear. I looked at Jake and shook my head.

"You must be the big Alpha… The asshole, and to answer your question, not that it's any of your business, No! I haven't taken up with the Cullen's, as friends or anything else… I happen to be in love with Jacob and my heart belongs to no one else. I don't care what you have to say about it, I will see Jacob whether you like it or not, he is my life, I can't live without him and I refuse to do so," I told him. I looked over at Jacob who was staring at me with a huge grin, as I smiled back at him.

"Shit," Sam said, rolling his eyes, "I bet you don't know everything about us," he said, as the other guys were chuckling in the back. "Quiet!" Sam yelled, as I jumped from the sound of his deep voice, as the Pack did, as he commanded.

"Give us a minute Bella," he said. He grabbed Jake, pulling him behind him, as Jake's eyes never left mine. I saw Sam smack his chest to get his attention, as Jake turned to look at him. I saw Jake shake his head, as a grin reappear on his face, as he looked at me and then back at Sam.

I was wondering what they could be talking about, but shortly they came back to me and Jake was still grinning at me. Sam sighed and continued…

"Okay Bella here's the deal, Jake is still new he is still very dangerous to be around, You have to agree to not be around him for at least a week, so we can train him to control himself, then and only then will he be able to be around you alone, is that understood?" Sam asked. I looked at Jake then back at Sam.

"A week and then we can be together?" I asked.

"Yes, I will give you a little time now before we take him to train, but once it's over… I will lift the order so he can see you," he said. I stood there looking at him deciding whether to trust him or not.

"Okay, I agree, but only a week," I told him, as he nodded. I heard Sam tell a guy named Paul to stay at the edge of the woods and wait for Jake, but don't interrupt him unless he get's… Well you know he told him. Paul did what he was told, as the rest left me with Jake. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him, as he did me.

"Come on," he said, as he led me to the garage and sat me down on the seat that came from a truck he had sitting there like a sofa, he sat down next to me, pulling me into a kiss.

When he pulled away he explained why Sam changed his mind, he told me something Alice didn't tell me. That wolf's mate for life and when a wolf sees his soul mate they imprint on them and nothing can break it, he said.

He imprinted on me while I was talking to Sam. He would be anything, do anything for me, life was nothing without me in it and that he would be in physical pain without me in his life now.

I told him even if he hadn't imprinted on me that I was still be in his life forever, that I loved him and nothing could change that, which he seemed to like, as he kissed me again. That's when I heard another yip in the back ground. Jake sighed and looked at me.

"I got to go honey, please wait for me," he asked. Like, I was going to go anywhere. "I will see you in a week if I can hold out that long," he said with a chuckle.

"I'll wait on you, nothing or no one can keep me from it, I love you and I will be thinking of you every minute ever second of ever day we are apart my love," I told him, he smiled at me, kissing me again.

"I will be thinking about you the same way," he whispered in my ear. "I love you Bells until your heart stops beating," he said. He gave me a quick peck on my lips and he was gone.

I sat there and thought about all that had just happened and I literally skipped back to my truck. I waved at Billy who was peeking out of the window, as I climbed into my truck and went home.

I went into the house and called Alice but some one else answered the phone.

"Hello," I paused, as I knew who it was.

"So, you're all back I see," I said.

"Bella, how are you?" Edward said.

"Fine now, not that you would care," I told him.

"Bella… I am sorry, but I just wanted you to have a chance at being human honestly I didn't mean to hurt you," he said.

"Hurt me! how about crushed me, I wanted to die Edward, I hurt so bad I didn't think I was going to live, but thanks to Jake, I got over you and found love with him," I chanted happily.

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I am glad that you found love Bella that was my intention, I didn't know it would be with a d…," he stopped before finishing his sentence. "But I am glad you are happy," he continued.

"Is Alice there? That's who I called to talk to in the first place," I asked him.

"Um… Sure," he said, I heard some whispering in the background and some shuffling and then I heard her voice.

"Hi Bella, so how did it go?" she asked.

"Like you don't know," I told her. She giggled.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out, so you'll be free for a week or so, want to do something with me," she asked.

"Um... I don't know Alice," I told her, not really wanting to get involved with them again.

"Oh come on Bella it will be fun, we can watch some movie's and hang out, hey you could spend the night we could have a two girl slumber party, what do you say?" she asked.

"Alice I don't want to spend the night in the same house with my ex especially when our break up was so devastating to me," I told her angrily.

"Oh come on Bella the family is going hunting tonight and won't be back until tomorrow evening… It will be just you and I," she said.

"And when do you intend to hunt?" I asked her.

"I already have, I just got back, I left right after I talked to you last night, so you see you have nothing to worry about," she told me.

"Look, Bella I really want to be your friend again and if we spend the night together we can talk and get it all out in the open so we can be friends again," she said. I sighed…

"Okay Alice, but we better be alone or I will never forgive you," I told her.

"Oh good, I'll see you tonight say six o'clock," she sang way too cheerfully.

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye Alice," and I hung up the phone.

That night I got a bag packed and left a note for Charlie telling him I was staying the night at a girl friends house for a slumber party and that I would be home tomorrow. I didn't tell him it was at the Cullen's house because he would have flipped a gasket.

I jumped into the truck and headed out to the Cullen house, when I pulled up in front of their house I just sat there afraid to get out of the truck, remembering the hurt they caused me when they left me and I almost turned the truck around to leave when Alice bounced out of the door.

"Bella, I am so glad you came," she said all cheerful, she grabbed my hand, leading me into the house. As we passed the front door I froze. Every one of the Cullen's stood there in their living room. I looked at Alice with a glare.

"It's okay Bella, their leaving they just wanted to say hello and apologize for hurting you like we did," she explained.

"I don't want your apology, I just want to get out of here," I told them, as I turned to leave.

"Bella," Carlisle called, walking up to me. I turned to glare into his eyes.

"I realize you were hurt by our leaving so abruptly and I speak for all of us when I say that it wasn't our intention to hurt you, we felt it was for your best interest to be parted from our kind. We felt that if you were around other humans that you would take up with one of them and fall in love and forget all about us. We just wanted you to be happy and live a full human life," he explained.

"Well… I think it was up to me to decide what was best for me, don't you think? All of you left without a word, not even a good-bye, I thought I was part of your family, but realized I was nothing more than a distraction for you all. Plus Edward broke up with me in a very inappropriate way. To say I was hurt would be an understatement I was crushed. If it wasn't for Jacob piecing me back together again, I don't know what would have become of me. It took me months to finally see how wrong I was about you all and if you say that you did it so I could find my way, then why are you back? Why come back at all?" I asked.

"Bella, I seen what you were about to go through once again and I could not let that happen, not again and when I told the family about it they demanded that I come to see you and help if I could," Alice said stepping towards me.

"Okay, why didn't you come alone and leave again once you told me?" I asked.

"I am your friend Bella… I couldn't let you go, not again. Now that you have found your way I was wondering if you would allow us to be friends again." She asked.

"We all would like to become your friend Bella," Edward said.

"Please… You will never be my friend Edward Cullen," I told him, as he looked at Alice and then to his family in disbelief. I didn't know what that look was for and I didn't really care. I have had enough of this family and it was time I said what was on my mind as I continued to do so.

"And as far as the rest of you go, I don't know what will happen between us, as you know I am with Jacob now and he is your sworn enemy as you are his, I don't see how we can be friends if I marry Jacob I will belong to the tribe, they would never allow me to be friends with a Vampire and I wouldn't blame them. I am sorry, but I don't see how it would work, I turned and went to my truck.

"Bella, I thought we were going to have a slumber party," Alice said.

"I changed my mind Alice…I thank you for helping me with Jacob, but I don't think I can be your friend at least not right now, I'm sorry Alice," I told her and started the truck and headed home.

On the way home I could feel myself shaking, the heat I felt on my skin felt like I had a fire burning within me that was dying to escape. I could see the heat rippling off of my skin; my hair was even blowing from the heat pulsating from within me.

I pulled over and rolled down the window. I took a few deep breath of the fresh air and wrapped my arms around myself trying to calm myself. Within a few minutes I was back to normal.

"What the hell was that!?" I yelled wondering what had just happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3

** BLACK IS MY SUN**

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Special thanks to my beta sasYNoles for beta-ing this story for me. **

**LahoteLover(guest): Thanks for your comment, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far…huggs**

** CHAPTER TWO**

** PART ONE**

** WHO'S OUT THERE?**

* * *

I got home and I was a little ticked at myself for trusting any of the Cullen's about anything. I ran up the stairs and stripped mine and dad's bed and grabbed the clothes from the hamper in the bathroom and ran down stairs and threw the sheets in the washer and started it.

I ran back up the stairs and got a change of sheets tops and bottoms and pillow slips from the linen closet and made Charlie's bed and did the same with mine, I picked up my room and checked my email while I was waiting to throw the clothes from the washer to the drier.

When the computer warmed up I found that I didn't have any emails from anyone which had me a little worried because I hadn't heard from mom in a while so I sat down and sent her a short note to let her know everything here was going well and school was easier than I thought it would be.

I signed off and went down stairs to find the washer still hadn't been through the spin cycle yet so I went into the kitchen and threw together and extra cheese lasagna and put it in the oven and set the timer, I looked at the clock and saw that Charlie wouldn't be home for a little over an hour which should give the lasagna time to get done.

I went back to the washer I threw the sheets into the drier and loaded the clothes that I pulled out of the hamper and started washing them. I dusted the furniture and vacuumed the carpet in the living room.

I swept and mopped the kitchen floor I grabbed a soda from the fridge sat down and turned on the television to some movie that made no sense to me at all, but I just needed the noise to keep me company.

I drank my soda and kind of half paid attention to the movie but mostly sat and thought about Jacob which is why I was doing all the cleaning in the first place to keep my mind off Jake, so that was a waste of time…well not really the house did need a good cleaning and I did need to work off some irritating energy I felt after leaving the Cullen's. I jumped up and took the sheets out of the drier and put the clothes from the washer into the drier and folded the sheets and put them in the linen closet.

The timer went off on the stove and I pulled out the lasagna to let it sit and went to the refrigerator and pulled the fixing's for a salad, I washed the vegetables and cut them up and tossed them in a bowl and placed them back into the refrigerator and waited for Charlie to return home.

I grabbed the dishes and set the table, and thought about Billy sitting over there in that house all alone, so I called him to check on him and asked him if he would like to come over and have dinner with us, he refused at first and then decided he would when I told him about the imprinting and since Jake would be gone for a week I would be happy to help him out as much as possible in his absence.

I could swear I could hear his voice break as he was agreeing to eat dinner with us tonight, I told him I would be there in fifteen minutes to pick him up and he said he would be ready.

I left a note and told Charlie that I would be right back that I was picking up Billy to have dinner with us because Jake was camping with friends and left Billy all alone and I invited him to dinner and to watch the game with him after.

I arrived at Billy's and he was sitting on his front porch with Paul standing next to him, I climbed out of the truck and walked up to the two men, "You ready Billy?" I asked.

"Sure, sure Bella," he said.

I looked up at Paul, "Is everything okay?" I asked Paul. He nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, I thought you might need some help getting Billy into the truck," he said, with a smile.

"Oh… Great, thanks," I said. I went over and opened the passenger side door, Paul lifted Billy up with no trouble at all and placed him in the truck, and put his wheel chair in the back of the truck, I looked at him.

"Thanks Paul, Um…Would you like to join us for dinner as well?" I asked. He looked at me and frowned.

"I don't think Jake would appreciate that," he said.

"Jake wouldn't like for you to have dinner with some friends and watch the game with Charlie and Billy?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. Umm…He's not here with you and for me to be there when he's not there would be kind of… Well you know," he said.

"No…I don't know," I replied confused.

"Thanks," he said, "maybe some other time." And with that he ran off, but stopped after a few feet, only to yell back.

"Call me Billy when you're on your way back and I'll come over and help you out of the truck," as turned and ran off…Very strange man, I thought to myself.

I jumped back into the truck and shut the door and started the engine and headed back to the house, "I'm really glad you agreed to have dinner with us Billy," I told him.

"Me too Bella, thanks for inviting me," he said.

"Billy, I really meant what I said about if you need anything I would be glad to come over and help while Jake is gone, and by the way I told Charlie that he is on a camping trip with friends," I told him.

"Thank you Bella, I would appreciate any help you can offer, I hate to accept, but as you can see I can't do much on my own, and as far as Charlie I was thinking about telling him about the tribes secrets, seeing you and Jake are together now with the imprinting and all you are bound together for life and with me being an elder and Chief of the tribe it is up to me to decide who knows and who doesn't, so I think I will tell Charlie that way it will be easier on Jake's and your relationship," he told me.

"Thank you Billy that is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said or done for me in a long time," I told him as he smiled at me.

"One thing though Bella," he said.

"What that Billy?" I asked.

"What about the Cullen's? You know Jake won't like you hanging around with them once he gets back," he said.

"Billy you don't have to worry about the Cullen's… they hurt me really bad and I saw them this morning and I told them I didn't want them in my life any longer and asked them to stay away from me," I told him. He looked at me and smiled from ear to ear.

"That's probably the best thing **I** have heard in a long time Bella, good for you, just please stand by it and thing between you and Jake will be fine," he said happily.

I smiled at him and told him, "I will Billy."

We pulled up in front of the house at the same time Charlie pulled up, he looked at me and seen I had Billy in the truck, he went around to the passenger side and looked at me, "What's up, Bella?" he asked.

"I invited Billy to dinner and to watch the game with you, Jake's away camping with friends for a week and I promised him I would look after Billy," I lied.

"You saw Jake?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, this morning," I told him.

"And everything's okay with you two now?" he asked.

"Yeah, worked everything out," I told him proudly.

"Well good…" He said as he got the wheel chair out of the back and put it by the door, "Well come on old man let's get you out of there," Charlie teased.

"Who you calling an old man, you old geyser," Billy taunted back.

"Don't fool with me old man I'll leave you in there," Charlie continued with a grin and winked at me.

I shook my head and thought to myself it's good to see things back to normal, I just wish Jake was home by my side, I miss him so much.

We got into the house and I put the lasagna on the table and pulled out the salad and dressing and placed them on the table as well as we sat down to eat. Charlie and Billy poked fun at each other for a while and then Charlie looked over at me…

"Bells this is really good honey you out did yourself with this lasagna this time," Charlie commented.

"Thanks dad, I'm glad you like it.

"You alright sweet heart?" he asked.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to talk with you two old men talking all the time," I joked with a chuckle.

"Sorry Bells didn't mean to leave you out of the conversation," Charlie expresses regret.

"Its okay dad I understand, I guess I kind of miss Jacob a little bit too," I admitted.

"So you two are really back together. Huh?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"I think I heard something about a wedding in there somewhere this morning," Billy joked.

I looked at him with huge eyes shocked at what he just said, oh god why did he say that in front of Charlie now will listen to a speech about how young we are and college yada, yada, yada. And on cue.

"Well, I think you're a little young for marriage right now, don't ya think and what about College, you can't give that up," Charlie expressed.

"Dad, why do you do that?" I began. "I know we're too young to get married right now and I have every intention in going to College, I wish for once you would have a little faith in me, enough to know what I should do with my own life," I chided.

"I know honey but marriage is a big step I just don't want you getting into something you're not ready for," Charlie continued.

"Dad all because you and mom couldn't make it work doesn't mean that Jake and I can't make it work okay, and besides Jake and I just got back together no one said anything about getting married right away and if I wanted to I would I am of age now you know I don't need you permission," I scolded. "I got up and threw my napkin down on the table and took my plate to the sink and made dish water to do the dishes.

"Okay honey, it's your life I trust that you will make the right decisions when the time comes, and besides Jake is still a year younger than you don't forget," Charlie reminded.

I looked at him and sighed.

"Well not to burst your bubble Charlie but he is the right age on the Reservation, he was considered a man at sixteen," Billy said.

Charlie grunted. I looked at Billy and smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Any way lets go into the living room I have something I need to talk to you about before the game comes on," Billy expressed to him.

They both went into the living room, before Billy went in there he pick up his cell phone and called someone, when he hung up he looked at me and winked, and I couldn't help but chuckle knowing what he would talk to Charlie about.

After I did the dishes and put them away there was a knock at the door, I went to answer it and when I opened the door there stood Paul.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" I asked him.

"Um….Billy called told me to come over is he still here?" he asked.

"Um…Yeah, come on in. I was just getting ready to serve desert would you like some?" I asked him.

His eyes lit up, "Sure, if it's not too much trouble," he chimed.

"Not at all there in the living room make will yourself at home and I will bring desert in a second," I told him.

"Great thanks," he said as he walked into the living room.

I cut the apple pie and put it on plates and put three coffee cups on the tray with sugar and creamer and filled the cups with coffee and took it into the living room and sat it on the table and past it around to the guys.

Billy tried to explain about the legend of the tribe to Charlie, who I'm sure, has heard them a million times as I have. Charlie sat there rolling his eyes as he listened to Billy spin his tales, which he will soon find out, was real.

I went to sit next to Billy as he explained everything and when he was finished, Charlie pretty much called him a liar.

That's where Paul came into play, Billy took Charlie to the back yard and told Paul to go into the woods and get ready.

Billy yelled for Paul to came out as the biggest damn wolf Charlie had ever seen walked towards him.

I thought I would pass out from laughing so hard when I saw his face.

Paul walked up to Charlie and I thought he would pee himself as Paul sat down in front of Charlie in wolf form.

"Bella you knew about this?" Dad asked nervously.

"Well, actually, I just found out last night and that's what I had to talk to Jake about this morning," I told him.

"And you're okay with this?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean that's still Paul and Jake is Jake and the rest of the Pack is the Pack Dad, they protect the people it's pretty much what you do, except you don't phase into a giant dog," I told him.

"A giant dog?" Charlie said sarcastically shaking his head. "They're not dogs Bella there Wolves," he yelled in surprise.

* * *

**More about this will be in the next update tomorrow in part two of chapter two, thanks for reading…huggs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLACK IS MY SUN**

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Special thanks to sasYNole for beta-ing this story for me…huggs **

**CHAPTER TWO**

** PART TWO WHO'S OUT THERE?**

* * *

_"A giant dog?" Charlie said sarcastically shaking his head. "They're not dogs Bella there Wolves," he yelled in surprise._

"Yeah, but they're still who they are," I walked over to Paul and stoked his head.

"He is still Paul, I said as Paul stuck his tongue out and let it fall to the side of his mouth and he hissed like he was laughing. Which made me chuckle.

Paul ran back to the woods and phased back and walked back up to us and I couldn't help but laugh at how surprised Charlie was.

Paul looked at me and chuckled.

"What exactly do you protect the people from?" Charlie asked.

Oh no… time for me to leave I thought to myself.

"Hey Paul, want another piece a pie?" I asked.

"Sure he said, as he followed me into the house.

I cut him a piece of pie and I heard, Charlie yelling at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" he called. I closed my eyes and Paul died laughing.

Charlie came storming into the kitchen. "You mean to tell me that you dated and almost married that… that thing! He screamed. Paul smiled at me and left the kitchen as Billy did.

"Dad their not like other Vampires they drink animal blood," I told him.

"I don't care if they drink muddy water. What the hell's wrong with you, I thought you had a little common sense but this… This is beyond anything that I have ever heard; you let that thing touch you… You kissed that thing?" he asked me loudly, I cringed as Billy appeared behind him.

"Alright Charlie enough, it's over and done with, no one really like it but Bella did what Bella did and she came to her senses and she's with Jacob now, so let the girl be," Billy said protectively.

Charlie just looked at Billy and scratched his head, as he followed Billy back into the living room."I just don't get kids these days the things they do, it's just beyond me… But he's not allowed in this house ever again! Do you hear me Bella?" he said as he turned to look at me again.

"Yes dad, I hear you, I don't want anything to do with them anymore anyway," I told him.

"Good…keep it that way!" He yelled back at me.

I went in and sat down with them again."So Jake is a Were-Wolf," Charlie reveled, still in shock at what had just happened.

"Well technically, he's a shape shifter, Were-Wolves only come out when there's a full moon, these guys can shift when they want," I explained.  
"How do you know so much about them?" Charlie asked.

The words he said went through my mind as I tried to get out of answering. I didn't want to get on the subject of the Cullen's again so I said the next intelligent thing that came to mind.

"Um… never mind dad, it doesn't matter," I told him, as he stared at me with a glare that could melt glass and Paul let out another loud laugh.

"Paul did you bring your truck?" Billy asked him.

"Yeah, I did," he said.

"Good you can give me a lift home, Bella thanks for dinner it was delicious, Charlie I will talk to you later, Billy told him.

"I thought you were going to watch the game?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was but I'm a little tired. I think I'll head home," he said, as Paul helped him out the door.

"Bella, there's going to be a bonfire Saturday, that's when their bringing Jake home, so if you want to come your more than welcome, you too Charlie," Paul told us.

"Thanks Paul I will be there, I'll call Emily and see if she needs any help," I told him.

"Oh she will, she has to feed all of us remember, and thanks for the pie," Paul expressed his gratitude.

"No problem Paul, good night, Billy I'll be over tomorrow to check on you," I told him.

"Okay Bella thanks hon. good night," he said.

Paul helped Billy into his truck and placed the wheel chair in the back. I closed the door and locked it and picked up the dishes from the living room and washed them and put them away as fast as I could, I needed to get away from Charlie before he asked me any more questions, and I was saved because the game had started and his attention was completely on watching that instead of asking me any more questions.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed, when I turned off the overhead light I seen something through the window a shadow or something, so I walked to the window and peered out. I didn't see anything at first and then something ran from one tree to the next just at the edge of the woods and my heart started beating fast in fear.

What was that? I thought to myself, it didn't look human but it didn't look like a Wolf either.

I made sure my window was locked and pulled the curtain closed and climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over my head and after a while I fell quietly to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the alarm clock buzzing in my ear, I reached over and turned it off, I stretched and climbed out of the bed.

I made my bed and searched the closet for something to wear. I found my black fitted jeans and I wanted to wear my red jersey, but I couldn't find it.  
"Where in the hell did that get to?" I wondered.

So I had to settle for my green and white three quarter length tee-shirt.

I went to take a shower and brush my teeth and hair.

I grabbed my book bag and headed off to school, I only had a two hour class today in English Literature. I got there as the professor was getting ready to start and he looked at me with one eye brow raised and began.

When the class was over I went to my truck and climbed in and turned the key, nothing.

"OH, come on!" I complained a little louder than I wanted to.

I picked up my phone and called Billy. I knew Charlie had to go out of town today so he couldn't help me.

When the phone rang I told Billy that my truck wouldn't start, and asked him if there was someone on the Reservation that could get my it started so I could get out of here.

He told me he would send someone. I closed my phone, placed it back into my pocket and waited.

There was a truck that pulled up next to me and when the guy got out it was Paul again. I opened the door and climbed out to greet him.  
"Well, you again, it seems your all over the place lately," I teased.

He smiled. "What's wrong with your truck?" he asked. "I don't know it won't even turn over," I explained.

"He opened the hood and looked into it, "Humm….," he said. "Someone's being messing with your truck," he said.

"Messing with it? Messing with it how?" I asked.

"Your distributer cap is missing," he said. he leaned down under the truck and looked to see if someone was playing a joke and just dropped it, but it wasn't there, "Well, it won't run without that so I can give you a ride home and I'll come back later and put a new one on for ya," he said. "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble," I told him.

"It's not any trouble, hop in," he told me.

I grabbed my bag and jumped into his truck. "Where to home or Billy's?" he asked.

"Billy's I have to make sure he gets something to eat," I told him.

He nodded and looked over at me and then back to the road. After a few minutes I decided to ask Paul about what I saw last night.

"Hey, Paul."

"Yeah."

"Um…. I saw something last night in the woods…well actually I saw a shadow at my window first then when I went to look out the window I seen something in the woods," I explained.

He looked at me, with a little concern. "Like what?" he asked.

"I'm not sure it didn't look human, but it didn't look like a Wolf either," I explained, as I looked at him and he wrinkled his eye brows like he was trying to figure something out.

"It wasn't a Wolf… Me and Leah are the only ones left on the Reservation and Leah wouldn't be at your house. It wasn't one of the Cullen's was it?" he asked.

"No, I would have recognized them, this was white and all bent over with red eyes, I don't know…" I said confused. "I barely saw it, I locked my window and went to bed," I told him.

"Well, I asked around, see if something's going on, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," he promised with a chuckle.

As we were driving along Paul wasn't really talking much, when all of a sudden, something hit the side of the truck hard. Hard enough to make Paul swerve and pulled off the side of the road.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed.

"I don't know," he said a little shaken himself. "Stay in the truck, Bella," he demanded.

He climbed out to check out the damages. He came back and sat in the truck and stared out the window like he was trying to make up his mind about something. He then looked around at our surroundings.

"Paul what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I got a big dent in the side of the truck and that wasn't a rock that hit us," he said and I could see the wheels turning in his head trying to figure out what had just happened and what he could do about it with me in his truck. After a few minutes he looked over at me.

"Look, I'm going to run over in the woods and see if I can see anything, will you be okay sitting here for a few minutes?" he asked. I could tell he was at war with himself, trying to make up his mind whether to go find out what was going on and leaving me in his truck alone, or just take me where I needed to go and worry about all this later.

"Sure, I guess so," I told him a little nervous at being left alone.

"Okay when I get out, lock the doors and don't let anyone in, understand?" He demanded.

"Sure, Okay," I said in a nervous voice.

He jumped out and waited until I locked the doors. He looked both ways and ran across the high way and into the woods. He wasn't gone long when I looked over at the side of the road where he had disappeared. I saw that he was back, but he was just standing on the side of the highway. I saw him look behind me but down the road some ways and then he looked back at me, with eyes as big as saucers as he began to yell.

"BELLA…GET OUT OF THE TRUCK! GET OUT OF THE TRUCK NOW!" he screamed.

I followed his line of sight which was behind me and I saw this huge truck barreling down the road, but it was on the shoulder of the road where we were parked and it was headed straight for Paul's truck. I opened the door and stepped out and dove to the grassy side of the road, rolling down the hill as the truck hit Paul's truck dragging it at least a half mile down the road.

I was dazed. I sat up and shook my head. I was skinned up a bit but other than that I was okay. I have been worse.

I heard Paul yell, "BELLA, BELLA!" he screamed as he ran down the hill and was at my side in no time. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him as he helped me to my feet.

"What the hell… Why did he do that?" I asked Paul.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out, stay with me Bella I don't want anything else to happen to you. He took my arm and led me back to the highway and pushed me behind him when we reached the bigger truck, there wasn't anyone in the truck by the time we got to it.

He looked just ahead at his mangled up truck and cursed, "Fuck, Fuck!" and punched the side of his police was there in no time and after they made a report and called for a tow truck, Paul called someone to pick us up.

When our ride came we climbed in, Paul climbed in the back and I took the front seat. "Leah you remember Bella, Paul introduced. "Hi Leah it's nice to see you again, I told her.

She looked at me and all she said was, "Uhhu."

"So someone tried to cream you aye Paul. What did you do sleep with someone's ole lady?" she asked laughing.

"I don't think they were after me Leah," he told her. "You think they were after me, Paul?" I asked confused.

"Well, imagine that. Do you think it was one of the Cullen's?" Leah asked Paul as she looked at me with a grin.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so. Look, Bella it might be a good idea for you to stay on the Reservation until the guys get back, they left me here to look after things but I'm only one man or Wolf, and I really don't want to call them back yet, I want Jake to finish his training," he expressed.

"Okay… Its only a few more days I think I can handle that, I'll asked Billy if I can stay in Jake's room while he's gone," I told him.

"Thanks Bella," he said, as we headed to the Reservation.


	5. Chapter 5

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Beta: sassYNoles**

CHAPTER THREE

THE HOMECOMING

* * *

Paul and Leah dropped me off at Billy's. "If you need anything call me, but I think you'll be okay as long as you stay on the Reservation," Paul said as Leah rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for all your help, Paul. I'm sorry to be so much trouble," I told him.

"Don't be silly, Bella. You're Jake's imprint; you're one of us now. If anything happens to you, Jake will kill us," he chuckled.

"I won't let that happen, not on my watch," he said, as he shut the car's door and they left me standing in front of Billy's house.

Once inside the house, I went straight into the kitchen and started making lunch as Billy rolled into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella… What's wrong with your truck?" he asked.

I told him what Paul had said about someone messing with my truck and what had happened on the road home as he sat there with his mouth hanging opened with a concerned look on his face. Billy agreed with Paul that I should stay on the Reservation until the pack was back. He offered me Jake's or Rachel's room, she was off at college and wasn't expecting her back any time soon. He also assured me he would contact Charlie and warn him that I would be staying in La Push for awhile, until everything went back to normal.

I finished fixing Billy's lunch and sat down at the table with him while he ate. "Aren't you going to eat anything, Bella?" Billy asked.

Eat?! How can I eat when all I can think about is this situation? Hell, I was almost killed this morning! Who wants to kill me now? And what if Paul would have been in that truck with me?I cringed at the mere thought. It seemed I was always putting people in danger.

I could shoot myself for even getting involved with the Cullen's. Every since I started hanging around them things all supernatural, of course, had been happening to me. First James, trying to kill me, and sure Edward saved me, but if I hadn't been around them in the first place, none of this would have happened.

I couldn't believe all the wrong decisions I'd made just to see Edward's face one more time. I risked my life and happiness. But since Jake saved me when I jumped off of that cliff, I realized I didn't need Edward. Jacob was the one for me. Jake hated the Cullen's. He blamed them for all that had happened, not only to me but to the tribe.

The boys and Leah phased because of vampires… all because of the Cullen's. All I wanted now was to stay as far away from them as possible. All they brought me was problem after problem.

"I'm not really hungry, Billy."

"Bella, don't let this all get to you, we'll figure it all out," he told me and I nodded with a forced smile.

"Will you be okay here alone? I have a meeting with the Council to get to and I'll be gone most of the afternoon, but I will be back for dinner. I tell you what, I'll call Charlie while I'm out, to make sure he doesn't worry and I'll ask him to come down and have dinner with us so make enough dinner for him as well," he said.

"I'll be fine, Billy, and thank you," I told him as I lowered my head feeling bad about the situation I've put everyone in.

"Hey, we've been family since you and Jake were born. You're welcome here any time." He grabbed my hand. "I will enjoy having your company especially since Jake is gone for the week," he said with a huge smile.

"Thanks, Billy," I told him smiling back at him.

I decided to stop thinking about my problems and tried to distract myself, so when Billy left I did some chores around the house, but after finishing I found myself thinking about everything again. I walked towards the book shelf searching for something to read. Most of the books were swashbuckling stories or mechanic themed books, until I found one I knew I'd enjoy reading again. Pride and the Prejudice. This had to be Rachel's; guys didn't read these kinds of books. I looked at it and smiled. _I haven't read this in a while_. I went to curl up on the sofa with Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett.

I was just getting into the book when the phone rang._ Should I answer it or should I let it ring?_ I jumped off of the sofa and ran to answered it.

"Hello."

"Bella, it's dad. Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Oh hi, dad. Yeah I'm fine. So Billy contacted you hu?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did. Look, sweetheart, you stay there and don't leave unless it's with me or Paul, you understand? Don't worry. We'll figure out what's going on. I'll miss you at the house, but I would rather you be safe than take a chance of you getting hurt. I'll come over tonight and bring you some things, okay honey?" he asked.

I could tell he was worried by the sound of his voice, and I hated to think that Charlie could get hurt trying to protect me.

"Okay, dad, but please don't worry about me, I'm safe." I told him to reassure him of my safety.

"Okay, honey, I'll see you tonight," he said as he hung up. I tried to go back to my reading, but I couldn't concentrate. Everyone around me was risking too much to keep me safe. I sighed. _Why are these things happening to me?_ I felt helpless, the thought of running away passed through my head, but then that wouldn't help me solve my problems. If I left, I'd be bringing pain to the ones who loved me. I had to stay, not only for Jake and my dad but for myself.

Suddenly, I started feeling weird. My body was getting hotter on the inside, like little balls of fire spreading through my veins, until it reached my hands. I didn't know what was happening. I looked down at my hands that held the book I was reading and it was on fire.

I jumped up and dropped it, stamping it with my foot to put out the flames. _What the hell? How did…? _ But my thoughts where interrupted when I began to shake so hard that my teeth chatter, and my knees went weak and I fell to the floor.

I was feeling really hot, beads of sweat formed on my upper lip and my shaking hands. I wrapped my arms around my body as if I needed to hold myself together. I took deep breaths, but I wasn't getting enough air. I needed to get out of here, I thought as I shakily got up from the floor and went to the door and as I approached, it began to open on its own accord.

The cool breeze hit me like a bomb explosion at first, making me shiver, but little by little the shaking slowed down and eventually stopped. I reentered the house after making sure no one had seen me, and frowned in confusion, when I saw the burnt book. _What was going on with me? Why did that book catch fire with me holding it?_ With all the supernatural things I had been around, you would think that I had seen it all, and wouldn't fear anything supernatural any longer, but this did scared me. _Did someone cast a spell or place a curse on me? _I wondered.

I couldn't stop thinking about what to do all day. I was afraid to tell anyone about what had happened, in case they thought I was crazy and have me locked away in some asylum some place. I decided to keep it to myself. I just hoped no one would notice the lightly burning smell that was in the living room. Although I opened the windows and threw the book to the trash, the smell still lingered in the room.

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Billy and Charlie arrived. "Hi, Bella," they both said simultaneously with a smiling. I smiled back. "Hi, guys, how was your day?"

"Good," they said, simultaneously again, causing me to chuckle, knowing how much alike these two men were.

"Okay, you have to stop that, it's just too weird," I told them with a giggle. I set the table while they watched the news.

During dinner, we sat silently, but I noticed that Charlie and Billy kept looking over at me every now and then.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at both of them waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Charlie said trying hard not to act worried.

"Something's up, you two keep looking at me like I'm going to disappear or something," I told them.

"Look, Bells, we're just worried about you. That was a close call this morning when that truck hit Paul's truck, you could have been killed. I don't want to see anything happen to my little girl, that's all." Charlie said.

"Fine, but I wish you wouldn't worry so much, I already feel bad about having everyone taking care of me, I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"Well, everyone does care about you and they don't feel that any of this is your fault," Charlie said, as I shook my head and sighed.

After washing the dishes, while Charlie and Billy watched the game, I took a long hot shower, changed into my pajamas that Charlie had brought me from the house, and I laid down on Jake's bed. I buried my head into his pillow. It smelt like him, the scent of evergreen and salty air with a hint of musk. I couldn't help but think of nothing but him.

"Jake, come home to me, I miss you so much," I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

The next few days went off without a hitch. Jake was due to return home today and I was impatient and extremely anxious to see him again. I was in such a good mood that I woke up earlier than usual and made breakfast for Billy.

"Jake's coming home today," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know," I told him with a squeal, making Billy laugh.

"I told Emily I would help her with the cooking for tonight's party, so I better get over there," I told Billy as I gathered what little things I told her I would bring.

"That's fine, Bella, I'll see you on the beach later," he told me.

I got into my now fixed truck and drove to Emily's. When I arrived there, Paul was sitting on the porch. He looked tired, like he had just got back from patrol.

"Hi, Paul."

"Hello, Bella, how's it going?" he asked.

"Great. Hey, Paul thanks for fixing my truck and bringing it to me the other day," I expressed my gratitude.

"No problem, Bella. Are you excited about seeing Jake today?" he asked with a grin.

"Yesss… I can't wait to see him, it feels like he's been gone for months instead of only a week," I told him smiling from ear to ear.

Emily was in the kitchen when Paul and I entered the house. The place smelled like muffins and chocolate cookies. I really admired how much she did for these guy's, she could spend hours cooking from cookies to chicken pies, all to make sure that the pack ate properly. She was baking her so famous lasagna, so I went straight to work, trying to help her. We spend hours in the kitchen, mixing, cutting and boiling different kinds of food and even with all the food we had made I hoped there would be enough to feed all the hungry wolves.

Emily woke Paul, who was cat napping on the sofa, so he could help us carry all the food to the beach. Once there, while Emily and I arranged the table, Paul gathered some wood, and started a fire. Everything was settled, the large table full of food, some blankets were spread out on the sand for people to sit on, with a huge bonfire in the middle.

As Emily was making some last minute arrangements to the table, Paul was adding some wood to the fire. I walked towards him and sat down while we waited for the Pack to arrive. To kill time we talked about Victoria basically.

I thought she might be involved in what happened to me, but Paul ensured me that it was impossible, that they had killed her, a couple of weeks ago when she tried to enter the reservation, which surprised me, but I guess it made sense.

That was before Jake phased into a wolf, and they didn't know at the time she was after me, but I was glad to hear she wouldn't be a problem any longer, I had enough on my plate as it was.

Suddenly a group of voices could be heard coming our way. I looked up, and there he was, walking next to Sam. I didn't wait for him to come any closer; I took off running as fast as I could to Jake.

"Jake! Jake!" I yelled as I leaped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bella," Jake whispered in my ear grabbing me and swinging me around. He buried his face in my hair and whispered my name again, holding me closer.

"Bella, I missed you so much," Jake said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, Jake, I missed you too," I told him as he smashed his lips to mine kissing me hard. I moaned as I intertwined my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. I heard one of the guys yell, "Get a room!" Jake broke our kiss and looked over at Embry who was laughing next to the table of food. Jake looked back at me and smiled.

"I love you, Bells. Do you think Charlie would let you stay at the house tonight?" he asked.

"I love you too, Jake… and umm… I think that can be arranged," I told him with a laugh.

"What?" Jake asked confused with the way I answered him.

"I've been staying at your house and will be for a while," I told him.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked me worried. "It's okay, baby. We'll talk about it later," I told him.

"Bella, what's going on? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to stay on the Reservation for a while. Now can we please forget this for a while and focus on the party? You just got back and I want to enjoy being with you," I assured him. He nodded his head reluctantly and held me close kissing me again but more passionately this time.

He lifted me bridal style and sat me on one of the blankets next to the fire, He wrapped his arm around me and held my hand with the other while pulling me closer to him as we stared into one each others eyes. He looked down at my hand, then back to me, his facial expression changed to a frown.

"Are you sick, Bells?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"You feel so warm," he said, bringing his hand to my forehead.

"I feel fine Jake, I'm even better now that you're here with me," I told him, as he smiled at me.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat, want to join me?" he asked.

"No, you go ahead, I'm not really hungry," I told him, as he got up and went to the table. Before getting to the food table, he joined Billy and the others in their conversation. They must have been talking about what had happened in his absence, because all of a sudden he turned around and looked at me with a scared look on his face. He turned back to the conversation when Paul said something that caught his attention.

"Shit," I sighed again and put my head in my hands.

"Bella," I heard as I raised my head to find Jacob stooped down in front of me with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here for you, honey, but I will take care of this now that I'm back, I promise," he said with all the compassion he could muster.

"Jake, this isn't your fault, so please don't blame yourself. Paul has been wonderful and so has your dad. I'm going to stay at your house until this is all over and-" Was all I got out before he crushed his lips to me once again.

"You're damn right you're staying with me, and I'm not letting you go ever," he said laughing and pulled me up to hold me in his arms.

"Bella, I know you like those bloodsuckers… the Cullen's," he said their names with hate, "but I'll bet you everything I have that they're involved in this somehow," Jake replied.

"Jake, I don't feel that way about them any longer. I don't want them near me any more. For some reason I've changed how I feel about them, they even smell differently to me now. I can't even think about them without cringing," I told him.

"Good… Wait you just said you could smell them?"

"Yeah, isn't that weird?" I asked him as Jake looked at me with his wrinkled brows and then smiled at me. "Now, let's get something to eat," he said with a smile, pulling me up with him and leading me to the table.

That night was wonderful. I never felt so loved in my life. Jake's arms stayed around me all night, keeping warm and protected. He never left me once. I loved him so much. How could I ever think of him as only a friend? I thought to myself. I was so blind for not seeing him before. Jacob Black was the man for me and I'd never let him go.


	6. Chapter 6

BLACK IS MY SUN

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Special thanks to sasYNoles for beta-ing this story for me…huggs.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE PACK**

* * *

_That night was wonderful. I'd never felt so loved in my life. Jake's arms stayed around me all night, keeping me warm and protected. I loved him so much. How could I ever think of him only as a friend? I thought to myself. I was so blind for not seeing him before. But now that I saw him in another light, I knew Jacob Black was the man for me, and I'd never let him go. _

Jake took me around to meet and talk to the other guys. I'd already met some of them from my visits to the Reservation, but I was never formally introduced to them.

First we approached Paul. We didn't need any introduction there; we had already met, of course. He had helped me a lot during Jake's absence, including getting his truck demolished in process when he brought me to the reservation.

"Thanks for taking care of my lady while I was gone, man," Jacob said reaching out his hand to shake Paul's.

"No problem, man, that's what I was left here for," Paul told him as he grabbed Jake's hand and gave it a healthy shake.

"Yeah, but I do appreciate it. I don't know what I'd have done if anything had happened to her while I was gone," Jacob told him as he stared lovingly into my eyes.

Paul was a handsome man. He was tall with short, spiked, black hair. His strong jaw always sported a smirk instead of a smile. But down deep inside he was a softy. He pretended to be the arrogant type, but I'd seen what he was capable of and there was a lot of caring buried deep within that hard knock attitude of his. It made me wonder what had happened to him to make him that hard man that stood before me and maybe some day I would get it out of him.

Next was Embry. I knew him from Jake's garage, he and Jacob would spend hours in there, working on different cars. They were best friends and I still remember how depressed Jacob was when Embry joined Sam's gang and stopped coming around. I was glad they had made up after Jake phased.

Embry was tall, dark and as handsome as the next. Out of all these loud and vigorous boys, he was the shy one. It never ceased to amaze me how easily he could blush, he wasn't as bad as me, of course, but it put a smile on my face to see this strong viral man's cheeks turn a pale pink when he was placed in an awkward situation.

One time, Jake and I walked in on Embry and another girl from the reservation making out. The poor guy jumped up immediately, pushing the girl to the floor as his face turned red as a cherry. He was so embarrassed from being caught and for shoving the girl off his lap.

Then there was Quil, Jake's other best friend, he was also into cars and hung out with him and Embry in the garage. His dark, tall and strong features made him one of the most pursued bachelors on the Reservation which helped him because Quil Ateara loved to flirt. The more aggravating thing was that he had no type of woman which got him into trouble more than once, especially when the boyfriends discovered him making out with their girlfriends. He was unstoppable.

He didn't even care if I was dating Jake or not, he still made a move on me more than once. He was also the practical joker of the pack, always playing pranks, mostly on me. Jake would sit back and laugh as I ran after him with a crowbar, wanting to brain him for one of the tricks he had played on me. Don't get me wrong, I loved Quil, but he would get me so mad at him sometimes that I just wanted to hurt him.

Jared was also one of the quiet ones in the group and he loved music. Jake said he was always playing his guitar and he loved to write songs. I loved music and couldn't wait to hear him play and told him so, he smiled at me and told me he would look forward to playing for me sometime. Jared was also one of the few that had imprinted out of the boys.

He had imprinted on a girl named Kim. She was as beautiful as Emily, with the same long, dark hair. The only difference was she was built much smaller than her, and was also much younger than Emily she was only seventeen. Kim's dark eyes would sparkle when she looked at Jared. She had fallen in love with him two years before Jared phased and imprinted on her.

Sam was the leader of the pack. The first time I met him other than the time he found and carried me home after the Cullen's left, which I hardly remembered now, was when I confronted Jake, telling him I knew he was a shape-shifter.

He was a hard man; I guess he had to be to keep these pack of teens in order. He was taller and bigger than the rest of the boys. He knew how things should be run and demanded the best from his pack. We talked a little, but as you would suspect he asked more questions about what was going on than trying to get to know me, but I had a feeling that he had a soft heart too, but kept it well hidden.

He imprinted on Emily, the sweetest woman I had ever met. She was like the mother of the pack, taking care of the boys, and feeding them constantly. Sam loved her, and you could tell by the way his face softened whenever she was around.

Jake told me how much he suffered when he imprinted. He was head over heels in love with Leah, he was thinking about proposing to her at her mother's birthday party, he even had the ring, and prepared everything so that his proposal would be as romantic as she would have liked. But when his eyes set on Emily at the party, there was no one else but her, _his imprint_.

Sam broke it off with Leah, although he still loved her it was impossible for them to ever be together again. No wonder Leah was like she was, and to add injury to the insult she phased as well, becoming the only female in the pack, sharing her thoughts and heartbreak with the boys including Sam.  
I didn't know how she managed to stay so strong. I couldn't picture myself in the middle of seven guys, let alone the Alpha being the man who broke her heart and not being able to do anything about it; accepting her destiny with so much strength and dignity. It made me realize just how strong of a woman she really was. I knew it wasn't anyone's fault. Imprinting was a very powerful force. Sam felt guilty for leaving her and breaking her heart, but there wasn't anything that anyone could do about it.

Leah was beautiful. She stood at least six foot tall and now that she had phased her body shifted in the right places, making her curves look sexy. Her hair was black and cut short as the rest of the guys, but styled nicely. She wasn't very popular among the rest of the pack; she drove the guys crazy with her hateful thoughts. I wished they would try to understand what she had been through and give her a break, but men being men without a sensitive bone in their body, didn't care how much pain she was in. Although, I wasn't of her liking, I was planning to do something about that, I would become her friend somehow, no matter what it took.

Seth was Leah's younger brother and youngest member of the pack. He just joined them a few days ago while the guys were gone. Paul and Leah helped him through his transition and Leah took him to the guys for his training along with Jake. Although he was only fourteen, Seth stood six foot tall and was as strong as the rest of the boys, and I suspected he was still growing. He had a bubbly disposition much like Jake's. He was friendly with everyone he met, and was easy to talk to.

Sam believed there would be more boys phasing soon. He had his eyes on two twelve year old boys, Colin and Brady. The youngsters were showing signs that they could transform at any time. The pack was all worried that something bad was coming. It was unusual for so many boys to phasing, and is why Sam announced that he was doubling the patrol around the Reservation.

At midnight we all gathered around the fire so the elders -Billy, old Quil and Sue- welcomed the pack home and me into the family. Billy told the stories of the tribe, explaining to the new wolves the importance of their mission. I loved hearing him. I remember Billy telling Jacob and myself stories when we were children. He used to sit us in front of him on the floor, Jake holding my hand for fear I would be afraid of the content of the story, but I never was.

So tonight I sat and closed my eyes and listened to the stories of Taha Aki and the third wife, and of the Cold Ones, and the stories of the Thunder Bird. I could see vividly in my mind as they were told, that brought a smile to my face, as I imagining everything that had happened in those tales from all those years ago, and is what made this tribe as great as it was. Jake squeezed my hand knowing how I felt about the stories as I cuddled up against his chest.

The night was drawing to a close. We told everyone good night and Jake and I walked back to his house hand in hand. We talked very little on the way back home, only exchanging smiles when we looked at each other. Jake pulled me closer to him as soon as we entered the house and kissed me passionately.

"I love you so much," he told me rubbing his nose against mine. We stood like that for a couple of minutes as I told him I needed to shower before I went to bed. He smiled and walked me to the bathroom door, and gave me a soft peck on my lips before I entered the bathroom.

When I had finished, I noticed that I had forgotten to get my pajamas, so I wrapped a towel around me and tip-toed to my room trying to avoid Jake seeing me in a towel, but it hadn't work as well as I had planned, he saw me and whistled, making me blush. I closed my door, hearing his laugher from the other side of the door. He loved seeing my checks turn a pale pink, he thought it was cute. I heard the shower running once again, knowing that Jake had stepped into it as well.

I dressed and climbed into the bed in Rachel's room, pulling the blanket to my chin and closed my eyes, thinking about the day. Shortly after, I felt the bed give way to Jake's weight and felt his warm arms wrap around me. When I opened my eyes, Jake reached down and kissed me on my neck sending shivers through my body.

"Go to sleep, baby, I just want to feel you in my arms tonight," was all he said. I cuddled up next to him as close as I could get and we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke feeling cold and alone, I turned to look over my shoulder and Jake wasn't there. I heard loud noises of pans rattling coming from the kitchen, I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my robe. I hurried to the kitchen where I found Jacob fumbling around, trying to prepare breakfast. I stood in the doorway watching him for a few minutes before he noticed I was there.

"Coffee's ready," he laughed as I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered into my ear.

"Good morning, my sexy wolf," I replied back. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him with a giggle. I looked around at the mess that he had made. There was flour all over the table and the floor from where he had tried to make pancake batter. The pan on the stove was smoking from the grease that had sat too long on the heat with nothing in it.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed," he said with a chuckle.I laughed and told him to sit down that I would make him breakfast. I trusted my life to this man but I wasn't sure about trusting him with my food.

Jake walked over, poured him and myself a cup of coffee, he sat down on the bar stool to talked to me while I cooked bacon, sausage and eggs with hash browns and some pancakes.

"So… you had some excitement while I was away training," he said more as a matter of fact than a question. I sighed heavily in remembrance of that day in the truck and the thought that someone was out there trying to kill me, yet again.

"Same ole, same ole," I told him shaking my sipped his coffee and sighed.

"You do seem to draw danger to yourself," he told me with a smirk.

"Sorry," I said looking at him sadly.

"I'll have my hands full with you, won't I?" he asked.I lowered my eyes, feeling embarrassed about all the trouble I had caused him. I turned and continued making breakfast when I felt his warm arms wrapping around me and turning me to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered in my ear holding me close.

"I love you and if I have to fight every supernatural force from now until dooms day to have you by my side, then so be it."

"I love you, Jacob," I told him before he crushed his lips to mine. My head began to spin with the passion I felt from his kiss and I forgot where I was for a few minute until I heard someone clear his throat, making us break the kiss.

"Good morning, kids," Billy said, chuckling as he rolled himself to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee as I finished cooking, Jacob and Billy sat at the table, chatting about what had been happening on the reservation.

The door flew open and Charlie entered. "Good morning. Hope you have enough to feed an army because that's what followed me here," He said as he walked into the house followed by six hungry pack members. I smiled and walked to open the refrigerator to grab more food to feed them, Jake got up to help me put the additional food together.

I was stirring the potatoes when my hands began to shake uncontrollably, making me drop the spoon I was holding. Jacob looked down at my shaking hands, and noticed the fear in my eyes, he turned to me and wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back, trying to help me relax.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he said, grabbing my hand.

"I don't know, I can't make it stop," I told him as a tear ran down my face. A couple of minutes later, the shaking finally stopped. I looked up at Jacob and tried to act like nothing had happened, but he had seen it all. He was worried, I could tell by the look in his eyes, trying to figure out what had just happened.I looked over at Billy and Charlie, both staring at me with a puzzled look on their face. I ran to my bedroom, trying to escape their stares.

I was sitting on the bed when the door was opened and Jacob entered the room, he sat down next to me and stared out the window.

"Bella, has this happened before?" he asked softly. I thought back to all that had happened to me; the book that had caught on fire, the door that opened on its own and the shaking in the truck when I left the Cullen's. Something was definitely happening to me, but I didn't want to upset him with all that.

"I'm okay, Jake. It's probably just nerves, with everything that's been going on," he looked at me intensely, trying to see if I was hiding something from him.

"I'm fine, Jake…really," I told him.

"Alright, let's go finish breakfast," he said, standing up and lifting me off of the bed. While he walked me to the kitchen, I looked over at him, our eyes met and he gave me a half smile. I was sure Jake wasn't buying anything I told him, he knew something was going on with me, and I knew he would never let it go, not until he found out what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**BLACK IS MY SUN**

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Special thanks to sasYNoles for beta-ing this story for me…huggs.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**ASHES TO ASHES**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Jake returned from his training, I was still on the reservation and I had missed a lot of school. Jacob told me he would go to class with me, but I knew if he did that he would be missing a lot of work, and I couldn't let him do that, so instead we decided that he would take me to school to talk to my counselor to see if I could make up the studies I had missed, and to find out what other options I had for attending school, seeing I couldn't leave the Reservation. We headed to Forks and arrived at the school.

We sat down to talk to my counselor, and she informed me that not only had I missed a lot of my studies, but I missed a few tests as well. She informed me that it would be up to my professor whether to allow me to take the makeup test I had missed.

I told her that I hated to drop out of school that I had worked so hard to get as far as I had, but I couldn't tell her the reason that I had missed classes, and that it would be a while before I could return to school. She looked at me puzzled. She could see school was important to me, but wondered what could be so bad that I couldn't attend classes.

"You know you could take your classes on line," she told me causing me to perk up hoping there was a chance at not missing any more classes.

"I can?" I said with wonderment as Jake reached over and squeezed my hand. He knew school was important to me, and we couldn't be married till I finished my schooling. After a few more questions and my counselor setting everything up for me on the computer, she told me I was all set.

She also told me she would personally talk to my professor and if he agreed to allow me to take my missed tests then I was all set to finish my schooling on line. I thanked her whole heartily as Jake and I left for home.

That afternoon she called me and told me that my professor agreed to allow me to make up my tests and they would be on my manifest on my computer, I was to take the test first before I would be able to continue my classes on line or at school.

The next morning after seeing Jacob off to work, I grabbed a cup of coffee, and settled myself in front of my laptop to start taking my tests. I was glad to see there were only two tests that I had missed. The tests were easy and I had them done in no time. I sent them in and immediately the class was opened to me. From then on I was able to continue my classes.

Jake and I had little time together, with his work and doing double patrols it was just impossible. He barely got enough sleep as it was much less taking time to spend with me, but when he did take the time we made the best of it. We would take walks on the beach or I would go to the shop and sit and talk to him while he worked on cars.

One day he came home and I was sitting on the sofa reading a book. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to him wrapping his arms around me and gave me a soft kiss.

"Come, walk with me," he said, pulling me out the door and into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a giggle.

"Not far," he said as he led me deeper into the woods. He stopped and pulled me up against him and leaned us both against a tree. We were so close that I could feel his arousal as he crushed his lips to mine; he kissed my jaw and down my neck to just under my ear. He nibbled on my ear and whispered.

"I have been thinking about you all morning," he said, continuing to kiss me down my neck.

"Jake," I moaned, feeling a shiver run through my body with his touch.

"Isn't that so touching," a voice said from behind us. We turned to see who was there.

There stood six men, with skin of alabaster. I knew they were vampires. I took in a deep breath and began to shake in fear. They stood in a half circle in front of us as Jacob crouched into a fighting stance in front of me in protective mode.

I heard him growl as he took a few steps away from me but kept himself between me and our attackers. When he thought he was far enough away from me he phased. His rustic wolf stood there growling ferociously guarding me until help could arrive. I knew enough about the wolves to know once he phased whoever was on patrol would come to help.

I also knew he couldn't win a fight alone with six vampires and I hoped that the pack would get there before they attached. I also knew that if he had to fight alone that that would leave me open for them to grab me, which would devastate Jake. I was also afraid that Jake would get hurt if not killed, and that would devastate me, and if that happened I hoped they would kill me for I couldn't live without my Jake.

Tears began to fall as I slid down the tree. I sat with my arms wrapped around my legs as I began to shake uncontrollably. I could feel my body becoming warm once again and beads of sweat rolled down my face and mixed with my tears. I closed my eyes not wanting to see my Jake taking on so many attackers, it was then that I heard more growling and I could tell we were not alone.

I opened my eyes to see the pack standing behind the vampires, the heat from my body became more intense and my breathing became shallow. I swallowed hard trying to contain myself. I squeezed my eyes shut as the energy inside me shot out from my body. When I opened my eyes I saw a much confused pack.

The vampires were gone the only thing left in their wake was six piles of ash. My body calmed, but the tears still ran down my face. The pack phase back to human, but kept the very confused expression on their faces with not knowing what had just happened. Jake phased back to his human form and ran back to me and pulled me in his arms.

"It's okay baby, their gone," he said, turning to look at Sam. "What the hell just happened?" he asked Sam.

Sam and the pack had also phased back to human form and stood there with their mouth hanging open and still carried that confused expression on their faces.

"I, I don't know, I've never seen anything like that before," Sam said.

"Well, vampires just don't disintegrate before our eyes," Jake said a little annoyed.

The pack was disturbed at what had happened. I knew I had something to do with it when I felt the push of energy leaving my body. I had a feeling I had caused them to disintegrate before their eyes. The pack hadn't seen anything, but the vampires evaporate before theirs. They didn't see the energy leave my body and find its way to the vampires causing their destruction.

I was really scared, how was it possible for me to do such a thing, but thinking of the situation before me caused me to be more afraid than ever. I couldn't tell anyone, what if they turned me away, afraid I could cause the destruction of their tribe.I knew I couldn't hurt any of them, but they didn't. Just like I knew that Jacob would not leave me alone and would follow me where ever I went, but that would mean that he'd have to defend me alone and I couldn't, I wouldn't allow that so for now I would keep this to myself.

"I need to see the elders to let them know what has happened, and then I think we should call a meeting. My house, tonight, six o'clock," Sam said turning and walking off taking the pack with him.

Jake looked down at me taking his fingers and wiping away the tears that still clung to my cheeks, and then pulled me to his chest in a suffocating hug. "I won't let anything happen to you, honey," he promised kissing the top of my head and leading me back to the house. He took me into the house and sat me on the sofa as he sat next to me with his arms still around me trying to console me the best that he could.

"Why is this always happening to me?" I asked him.

"I don't know baby, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough," he said confidently.

"Why don't you go lay down for awhile before the meeting," he continued.

I got up and walked to my room and laid on my bed, thinking about what had just happened finding it hard to comprehend. I would go to the meeting with Jake. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone again, especially since the vampires came on tribal ground to get me. Sleep over came me and I awoke to Jacob whispering in my ear that it was time to leave for the meeting.

Once at Sam and Emily's I sat in the corner of the room while the pack discussed what had happened earlier. Jake looked over at me every once in a while to make sure I was okay. I could see the worry on his face each time he looked at me whether it was because he seen the fear in my eyes or the coming event, I didn't know. I kept my mouth shut and listened to what they had to say, but no one came up with a thing to explain how vampires could just combust.

Time would pass, day by day I completed my classes as Jake worked and patrolled. He had one of the pack members guarding the house at all times. It had been months and nothing had happened. Even my abnormalities had stopped. Sam thought that whoever was after me had moved on, he still kept the patrols going except not as extensively.

Jake and I slowly started going out more. We went to the movies ever once in a while and to visit Charlie. Dad wanted me to come home, but Jacob said it wasn't advisable for me to be in town just yet, but of course he wanted me to be with him whether trouble was following me or not.I still had another year before I graduated. Jake and I started planning our wedding, buying this and that and putting it away for our special day. We had set a date for May 28th of the following year and had the invitations made up.

On one of our excursions to town we had seen Angela. I was excited to see her. I hadn't seen her since we graduated high school, we had been close in school and I missed her company. She had been away at college at U.C.L.A. studying to be a teacher and was in town for summer break. I invited her to come to the reservation for dinner so we could get caught up on what we had been doing these past few years.

She showed up and we ate and talked, she was excited about Jake and my up coming nuptials, and offered to help in anyway she could while she was at home. I gracefully accepted. Jake felt confident enough to leave us alone in the house to get caught up, but he did have one of his pack brothers, guard the house, but he was to stay hidden in the woods.

Angela and I filled out invitations while we talked and laughed. I talked her into spending the night because of the late hour after finishing the invitations, she agreed and called home to tell her mother. I gave her my room and slept in Jake's room with him.

The next morning I woke up and went into the kitchen to start coffee and breakfast. A short time later Angela came into the kitchen and offered to help. I always made more food than normal because some of the pack was always showing up to have breakfast with us, and sure enough the front door opened as Quil and Paul entered.

"Hey Bella, what's for breakfast?" Quil shouted walking to the breakfast bar and sitting down, Paul joined him with a smirk on his face. Jake had gotten up and came in and took a seat next to his brothers.

"Who's you friend?" Paul asked as Angela turned to look at the two men. Paul looked at Angela, they made eye contact and it was like they froze in time. I heard Jake and Quil chuckle as I introduced the two guys to Angela. When she didn't move to greet Quil I looked at her and then at Paul and knew what had happened, he had imprinted. I walked over to a Jake and whispered in his ear.

"Did they do what I think they did?" I whispered in his ear.

"Afraid so baby, he said with a quiet chuckle.I shook my head and didn't say anymore knowing that I couldn't tell Angela what had happened, but told her to go sit next to Paul and talk while I finished breakfast. I wanted them to get to know each other before he told her anything about the pack's secrets. I knew Angela enough to know that she had an open mind about a lot of things and had a feeling that she would take this easier than the others might think.

Jake and Quil sat together and talked. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I was sure it was about Paul and Angela so I gave them both a knowing stare to get them to stop.

After breakfast Quil took off and Jake and I along with Paul and Angela went for a walk on the beach. They seem to be getting along really well and you could tell the pull of the imprint was working on Angela. She even let him hold her hand as they walked along the beach. Jake and I walked ahead of them a little ways.

"Jake I'm worried," I told him.

"About what baby?" he asked.

"Angela's suppose to go back to school after summer break, what will happen to Paul if she leaves?" He looked back at them and then back to me.

"He will have to tell her before she leaves or he will suffer until she returns, but she won't be able to leave him, not now," he said confidently.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She feels the pull of the imprint, and she will start to miss him the minute she goes home. She won't be able to be far from him any more than he can be away from her," he was right, Angela showed up the very next day telling me she missed Paul. She didn't understand how she could meet someone in one day and miss him as much as she did. I told her she needed to sit down with him and talk, that there was things she needed to know, and if she needed to talk afterwards I would be there to answer any questions she may have.

She looked at me puzzled, but agreed to talk with him. Jake called him and met him outside and told him he needed to explain to her the secrets of the tribe and tell her he had imprinted on her. Paul walked in with his eyes lowered afraid of how she would take it. He sat down next to her on the sofa as Jake and I went out back and sat at the table and cuddled while he listened to what was said incase Paul needed me or him to intervene. She took it well as I figured she would, she had a few questions of course, but nothing that was serious enough to worry about. We talked for a while as Jake talked with Paul.

She told me she couldn't be away from him that it felt as though her heart was being torn from her chest when she was away from him. I told her it was the pull of the imprint.

"What are you going to do about school?" I asked her.

"I don't know my parents will have a melt down if I don't return to school," she told me.

"What about transferring to Forks?" I asked her. She looked at me as I watched her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, that would work. I think I can convince my parents to go along with that. They would love to have me close to home plus I will be able to finish school," she said.

Angela talked to her parents and they agreed, and they were as excited as Angela thought they would be. This way she could be close to Paul and her parents. Paul and Angela spent a lot of time together getting to know each other. We had a couple of double dates together, and she was helping me and Jake with our wedding.

We had another bonfire to welcome Angela into the family and the other imprints were excited to have another girl in the family. Things still stayed quiet on the Reservation, no attacks and no abnormalities with me, although I still wondered what had happened to me back then. I was beginning to feel happy and worry free again.


	8. Chapter 8

**BLACK IS MY SUN**

**"Lemon Alert!"**

**A/N: Special thanks to sasYNoles for beta-ing this story for me…huggs.**

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**FRIENDS AND LOVERS**

* * *

_It had been weeks and weeks, and things still were quiet on the reservation, no attacks and no abnormalities with me, although I still wondered what had happened to me back then, I was beginning to feel happy and worry free again._

Colin and Brady finally phased.

They were watched constantly and then finally bam… poor guys, I thought. They were so young to be involved in all this supernatural crap. As for whatever that was after me, I didn't know, but was glad it had ended. Sam thought since nothing had happened in so long that they would take the chance and take the youngsters for their training.

This time he left Jake and Leah behind to defend and keep safe the Reservation, to the guys it was better if she stayed home seeing that she was the only woman plus they were tired of her constant berating and complaining to every one.

Jake stayed busy all the time. He and Leah were the only wolves left here to protect the tribe with their constant patrolling, and helping whoever needed their help much like Paul did when Jake was training. I hardly got to see him at all. I would try to keep myself busy when I wasn't on my laptop doing my studies. I would keep busy by cleaning; cooking and some times I would walk over to visit Emily. One day, Angela and I walked over to Emily's and I saw Leah sitting on the beach by herself. It had seemed like no one ever paid her any attention unless they were making fun her which always send her into a fury or she'd be arguing with one of the guys.

She was very quiet when Sam would have a pack meeting at his house, she hated to be there and who could blame her. She had to sit in her ex-boyfriends house with his imprint sitting not two foot away from her. I really felt bad for her. I had tried several times to talk to her, but she blew me off every time, but this time I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Angela, can you go on in? Tell Emily I will be there in a little while," I asked her as she followed my line of sight to see what I was looking at, and once she saw Leah she smiled.

"Sure, Bella, don't be long, okay," she said as she entered the house.

I had explained to Angela how bad I felt about how the guys treated Leah. I told her the story of her and Sam. I knew it wasn't my place to say anything but I felt bad for Leah. I told Angela I wanted to try to make her my friend at least she would have someone to talk to if she needed too.

I decided to approach her and start a conversation, I walked to the beach, and realized as I approached, that she would hear me coming with her wolf senses. I hadn't got ten feet from her when she knew I was there.

"What do you want, Bella?" she growled, startling me and causing me to jump.

I walked beside her and sat down next to her in the sand. She was sitting there with a stick drawing lines in the sand and periodically looking out at the water. She was wearing jean shorts and a pink tank top. Her dark skin shimmered in the sun. She looked over at me with a hateful expression on her face.

"I just wanted to say hi," I told her.

"Well, you've said it now leave, I want to be left alone," she said forcefully.

I ignored her staying where I was. I was determined to make friends with her whether she want me to or not.

"Leah, I thought we could talk you know get to know each another," I told her. She laughed.

"What Bella, you want to paint each others toe nails, and maybe braid each others hair?" She asked, sarcastically still chuckling.

"Look Leah, I see how the guys treat you and I don't like it, they don't see what I see," before I could finish she held up her hand and cut me off.

"What do you see, leech lover?" She said with a smirk.

I knew she was trying to push my buttons, and I wasn't going to let that happen so I continued.

"That you've been hurt… deeply, and that's the reason for you bitterness, but instead of the guys trying to understand what you've been through they give you grief over it. I don't like when they do that to you, and I want you to know that if you ever want to talk I'll always be here for you," I told her.

She lowered her eyes to the sand, and then looked back at the sea as she pitched the stick that she had been holding out into the water. She then looked over at me and just glared. She then got up, and started to walk away.

I got up and turned to watch her as she started to walk away.

"Hey Leah," I called to her. She stopped and turned and looked at me with that same sulky glare.

"I'm not a leech lover any more, I'm a wolf lover now," I told her.

She smiled at me, she actually smiled at me so I felt like I had made a little lea way with her that day, and I felt with a little more work Leah and I would one day be friends. I walked back to Emily's and joined her and Angela for the day.

The guys had been back a week or so when we decided to have a cookout at the house. The pack was there as well as Sue Clearwater and Old Quil. The girls were sitting around talking and the guys and Leah were tossing the football around while Jake was grilling the hamburger and hot dogs. I heard some commotion and turned to see what was going on, and found Leah and Paul nose to nose screaming at one another. I walked over to them as Jake yelled at me to stay away, afraid I would be hurt, but I didn't listen. I walked up too them.

"Knock it off now!" I screamed. But Leah and Paul held their ground.

"Bella, you don't know what it's like to constantly hear her bitching all the damn time," Quil said from behind me, as the pack grumbled agreeing with him.

"Stop it now!" I yelled as they all stopped and looked at me, except Paul and Leah still in their angry staring contest, the rest confused with my actions. They had never heard me yell at anyone I was usual soft-spoken.

"Do any of you know what this poor girl has been through? Do you even care? This woman has to be the bravest self controlled woman I have seen in my life. For her to go through what she has been through, and still deal with all of you dominate males is a miracle in my eyes, and if you can see what I see in this beautiful self-sufficient woman before you then I am disappointed in all of you," they all turned to look at Leah, then back at me including Paul and Leah. She looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Now leave her alone!" I demanded, and with that I turned and ran smack into Jake, who was standing behind me with the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said as he pulled me into one of his huge hugs.

"You're amazing you know that?" he whispered in my ear, and then placed a sweet soft kiss on my lips. I smiled at him and walked around him to find my seat next to Angela.

We had a great time the rest of the day, and the guys treated Leah like a queen the rest of the day.

As the cook out came to a close everyone said there good nights. There were a few things to clean up still and as I was grabbing the remaining trash and pitching it in the trash I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Bella," I turned around to see Leah standing behind me. She didn't have that smirk she usually wore, but was actually half smiling at me.

"Oh, yes Leah," I said, surprised that she was talking to me.

"Um…I was wonder, I mean, if you're not busy this weekend. Um…, would you like to go shopping with me? I mean if you're busy I understand. I was thinking you probably need some things, I mean with yours and Jake's wedding coming up and all, and I was going anyway, and if you want you could go with me," she said, stumbling around searching for words.

A smile appeared on my face, and I could have jumped up and down with the revelation. I had finally broken through the ice with Leah. I knew it would take time to truly get her to talk to me, but I knew we would get there sooner or later. She knew I had been through something similar to what she and Sam had been through, and I was ecstatic that she was giving me the chance to become her friend.

"Leah, I would love to go shopping with you this weekend," I told her. She nodded her head and turned to leave. She then turned back to look at me.

"I'll call you and let you know what time," she said, turning again and sprinted into the darkness.

I felt warm arms wrap around me, and smiled knowing it was Jake. I leaned back into his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you baby, I don't know how you did it, but you did, and I am so proud of you," Jacob said. He swung me around and a pulled me into his chest and kissed me passionately. I could feel his arousal against my body as he slowly kissed me down my neck which sent a shiver down my spine. I moaned his name wanting to be closer to this man I loved beyond reason.

"Let's go to bed baby," he whispered softly as he nibbled on my ear. I nodded my head in agreement for I had lost all power of speech. He picked me up in his arms and carried me bridle style into the house. He kicked the door closed after entering his bedroom and placed me on his bed.

He laid next to me as he continuing to kiss me passionately. I pushed my hand up his chest and over his shoulders and rested them around his neck intertwining my finger in his hair to bring him closer. I licked his bottom lip demanding entrance and he gave it to me gladly as our tongue's danced together causing us both to groan in pleasure.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," I replied as he made his way down my neck once again placing soft kisses as he went.

"Jake, make love to me," I whispered. He pulled slightly away from me and looked into my eyes to see if it was truly what I wanted. He ran his fingers along my jaw bone and softly kissed me again before asking me if I was sure.

"Please Jake, I need you," I said barely above a whisper. He crushed his lips to mine once more as he slowly reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He pitched it across the room looking down at me.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he pulled his shirt off and resumed placing kisses down my neck continuing down to my collar-bone and stopping just as he reached pillows of my breast. I felt the electricity of the bond run through me as Jake's lips touched my skin. I arched my back into his lips as he moaned.

He reached behind me to unhook my bra and slowly pulled it off without moving his lips from my body. His tongue lashed over my nipples and I felt the warm liquid secreting between my legs and into my panties.

I looked down at Jake as he smiled at me, knowing he could smell my arousal. He moved himself lower positioning himself between my legs as he unfastened my jeans and pulled them off. God did he even know what he was doing to me at this moment…I wanted him so bad, my Jacob.

I wanted to feel him in side of me. I wanted to be part of him. I wanted not to know where I stopped and he began. I wanted to be one with him. He crawled back to my stomach and grabbed the waist line of my panties with his teeth and pulled them off.

"Jake…p…please," I begged as my body pulsed with need for him.

"Be patient baby," he whispered, as he nestled between my legs once again. He pushed my fold apart with his fingers as his tongue caressed my clit. My body tingled and was on fire with the passion I felt for him. I grabbed the sheet and twisted it into my fists. The sensation pulsed through my body making my hips buck into his face.

"Jake!" I screamed. It was the most pleasurable thing I had ever felt in my life. I looked down at him as he smiled. Of course he knew what he was doing to me and he was enjoying every minute of it, but then so was I.

He moved himself up to look into my eyes as he placed one of his fingers between my fold and slowly slid inside of me. He watched my face the whole time as he thrust in and out of me a few times and then added another finger and began thrusting again. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mmm, you smell so good baby," he whispered.

I had closed my eyes feeling the pleasure he was giving me.

"Open you eyes baby," he told me. My eyes flew open to look at him. I was unable to keep them open and periodically closed them when I felt the deepest of sensations. Jake's eyes were pitch black with lust as he picked up speed. My hips bucked against his fingers in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Jake," I whispered. Jake could see I was getting close to my release he leaned into me and nibbled on my ear and whispered.

"Come for me baby." He placed his thumb against my jumbled nerves, softly rubbing using a circular motion as he sent me over the edge. I screamed his name as I coated his fingers with my pleasure. He slowed down his thrust, but didn't stop until I came down from my high and only then did he remove his fingers. I watched as he licked them clean groaning in his own pleasure of tasting me.

He kissed me hard which sent my head spinning once again. I melted into him all I wanted was to feel him. I needed to feel him in side me, my heart raced the deeper the kiss became. He pulled away from our kiss and stared into my eyes.

"Watching your face while I pleasure you has become my most favorite thing now," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him and blushed which caused him to chuckle.

"You ready for me baby?" he whispered.

"Yes Jake, please," I begged. I wanted him so bad I ached for him. He pulled a condom from the draw of the side table that sat next to the bed, as he pulled his boxers off he rolled it on, he placed himself between my legs once again and held himself at my fold, he whispered in my ear.

"This is going to hurt the first time, but I'll stop until you say its okay." he told me. I nodded my head in agreement as he pushed his manhood inside me slowly. I could feel myself expand with his girth. Jake was so big at first, and I thought I would split into until he made it completely inside me, but the further in he slid the better it felt, and then he stopped when he reached the thin layer of skin that I would soon lose and make me a woman and all Jake's.

I took a deep breath and motioned for him to continue. He pressed hard and fast as he broke the barrier, and pushed his manhood completely inside me. Jake groaned burying his face in my hair as I screamed as he held himself still. After gaining control of himself he raised his head and looked down at me, and asked if I was okay. After I told him I was he began kissing my tears away as they fell apologizing for hurting me.

He waited a few seconds waiting for permission for him to move. Once I nodded my head he then began to move bring his manhood in and out of me slowly. I joined his rhythm as we moved together.

"Jake," I moaned in the pleasure he was showing me. Never in my life have I felt such pleasure, and I was so glad that I waited for Jacob to be the one, the one to share this beautiful experience with. I now loved him with my body and my soul. We now loved each other completely, and now I finally felt whole, and I was with the man I would share the rest of my life with, forever.

"Oh baby, you're so tight and so wet for me," he whispered, as he picked up speed and grinded himself into me. He groaned in pleasure. I could tell it wouldn't take long especially with this being our first time. We ached for each other for so long, but we waited till the time was right and now was that time.

We were so close. God it felt so good, I've never known anything that felt this good. I could feel my release coming as my stomach muscles tightened. I wrapped my legs around his waist using the heels of my feet to force him deeper, the sweat poured off his face and down his chest, our breathing became erratic, he thrust himself deeper and harder as we moved faster. We moaned as we revealing in our passion.

"Bella, you got to cum for me baby I'm so close," he groaned as he swallowed hard holding himself back to wait for me. He placed his finger on my clit and rubbed vigorously which sent me over the edge once again. I screamed his name as my walls clamped down around his manhood. We molded perfectly together. I could feel every inch of him. I felt how hard he was and the friction we created was melting me from the inside out, with a couple of more thrusts he to came hard screaming my name as my warmth flowed over his manhood and I could feel the warmth of his own as he pulsed his within me.

He slowed down his manipulations as we rode out our high together and he collapsed on top of me. We fought to catch our breath as he rolled off of me and disposed of the condom. He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair.

"That was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt," I told him still revealing from the sensation. He pulled me up to his eye level. He agreed with me and smiled and then kissed me so passionately again that it took my breath away. When he pulled away from me he radiantly stared into my eyes.

"Kwopkalawo'li, Que Quowle," he said to me Quileute.

"I love you too… forever and ever," I repeated. I cuddled up against his chest as he held me tight and we fell fast asleep still reveling in the passion we had just shared.


	9. Chapter 9

**BLACK IS MY SUN**

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Special thanks to sasYNoles for beta-ing this story for me…huggs.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

** WHAT AM I BECOMING**

* * *

The next morning I awoke feeling wonderful. I felt Jake's warm arms still wrapped around me. I turned over towards him and laid there admiring his beautiful face, god he's as handsome asleep as he is awake, I thought to myself. I softly ran my fingers along his strong jaw line and across his luscious lips.

"I love you," I whispered.

I love you too, honey," he said to my surprise as he smiled from ear to ear before he even opened up his eyes. I grinned at him.

"I thought you were asleep," I told him softly. He pulled me to him and kissed my lips passionately, as he slowly opened his eye to stare into mine.

"Last night was amazing baby," he whispered in my ear, as his lips traveled down my neck leaving kisses as he went his hands slowly moved down my back and to my backside and pulled me against his morning arousal.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Hummm," he moaned, as he traveled down to my breast and nibbled on my nipples. I gasped in pleasure.

"J…Jake, we have to get up, I n…need to fix your b…breakfast, s…so y…you can get to w…work," I shuddering from his touch.

"Uhhu, we will when we finish this he said, as he brought his lips to meet mine once again and kissed me with all the love he had for me.

An hour later Jake finally let me up, we showered together which took more time than needed, and afterwards I fixed his breakfast and with one more fiery kiss he was off to work.

I sat at the computer with my morning cup of coffee, thinking about last night and this morning and how tenderly and passionately Jake had touched me. He had brought me to a place I had never been before, the pleasure he bestowed upon me was purely magical my body shivered in remembrance of his touch.

Jake is my sun and he shined bright especially in the bedroom. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath opening them as I stared down at my computer remembering the class I was supposed to be paying attention too. I shook my head and finished my class and assignments and went back to the kitchen to fix Billy his lunch.

Billy and I sat and talked about a little bit of everything. I asked him about the tribal histories just out of curiosity. He knew how I enjoyed hearing about what happened all those years ago and he loved telling them to whoever would listen. As for me I was listening very close this time, hoping something would present itself that would explain what I had experienced before, but nothing came up to explain any of it.

"Billy, is there other stories? Stories you haven't told at the bonfires?" I asked wondering if there might be more that would help me find out what was happening to me.

"Sure, we have a lot of stories about the history of the tribe, why do you ask?" I was quiet for a minute then looked at him.

"Do you think the council would let me read some of them?" I asked looking down at my hands that lay on the table. He looked over at me and laughed nervously.

"I doubt if they would let you rummage through our history, Bella, and besides, most of them are in our native tongue is there a reason why you would want to read them?" he asked.

"No…" I said quickly, trying not to get him to suspicious as to why I was asking, and then continued.

"You know me, I love hearing about the Quileute histories." I didn't lie, I did love hearing about the history of their tribe, but I was hoping to find out something to explain what was happening to me. Billy seemed to be satisfied so I thought I would take it a step further.

"Billy, do other tribes have stories of their heritage?" I asked. He looked over at me with a wrinkled brow almost like he was trying to read my facial expressions.

"Of course they do Bella, are you sure there's nothing I can help you with, I know most of our history and if there's something in particular you want to know I'm sure I can help you and I would be more than happy to tell you what I know about them," he said.

"No… I was just wondering, I love hearing about that sort of thing you know that Billy," I told him giggling. He smiled and nodded his head.

I changed the subject and started talking about the wedding that was coming up within the next couple of months along with my graduation from college. As Billy and I were talking, Jake walked in.

"Hey guys," he said walking over to me and pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss. Billy chuckled and rolled over to the television and clicked it on.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed my girl, and thought I'd come home and take her for a walk along the beach, interested?" he asked.

"Sure, I would love that," I told him as his kissed me again. He grabbed my hand and walked me out the door telling his dad that we would see him later.

Jake and I walked slowly down the beach hand in hand, we were talking about the wedding and how close it was. Jake and I were happy and couldn't wait for the day to finally get here. Jake had waited all this time to marry me and he was on top of the world with excitement. Although, I was excited about it too, I also had a graduation coming up and finals to get through, and trying to figure out what happened to me all those months ago. Nothing had happened lately, but that still did mean I wasn't worried about it.

We hadn't gotten very far, when something came over me. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was like a thousand voices talking to me at once. It rattled my brain, and the more I fought it the louder it got. For some reason I felt the voices were trying to warning me of something. I didn't know why I felt this, I just knew, and I was afraid. Jake looked over at me and could see my distress.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"Just fighting a head ache," I told him as my stomach clinched, and my nerves stood on end. The more we walked the worse it got. I felt like if I took another step I would die… No… Jake would die, the voices… Where were they coming from? My head pounded as it rambled through my mind.

"Do you want to head back to the house?" Jake asked me. I stopped and looked up and down the beach, all I could feel was fear. I felt myself start to panic, but I pushed it away. I swallowed hard, and I pressed my fists into the temples of my head, the voices… the voices…I looked into Jacob's eyes, and I saw the fear in his eyes, but not for the same reason's as me, his only worry was for me. I shook my head.

"Yes, I think we better," I told him, not because of a head ache, I thought to myself, but for the warning in my heart something was in the woods not five feet away from where we were walking, it was following us, I didn't know how I knew.

Out of instinct I jumped back and I hit Jake with the palm of my hand in his back as hard as I could. I knocked him twenty feet into the woods just as something landed right where Jake was standing. I swung around in a complete circle and claws took the place of my finger nails and as I came around my claws grazed across the vampire's neck, like a knife cutting through butter. I watched as his head slid off of his shoulders.

I stood there looking down on the headless vampire that lay at my feet and then to my hands. By then the claws retracted and were replaced with my own fingernails. My heart was beating so hard it felt as though it would pound out of my chest. My breathing was erratic, darkness over took me and the next thing I knew Jacob was standing over me and we were in his house. I was lying on the sofa hearing his soft voice calling my name as my eyes flittered open. I stared into Jakes eyes.

"Jacob, wh…what happened?" I asked, he slid his arms under me and pulled me to his chest and held me there. He rocked back and forth as he repeated my name over and over again.

"Jacob, please tell me what happened," I asked him. He pulled away from me and sat me on his lap and pushed my head into his crook of his neck.

"Honestly, I don't know, something hit me, hit me hard, knocking me into the woods and up against a tree. I jumped up and ran back to where you were. I found you lying on the sand, and a bloodsucker was lying next to you, his head had been ripped off." I gasped.

I began to shake from fear as I remembered what happened, but it seemed that Jake hadn't seen any of it. I didn't understand, I bit my bottom lip. God… what was happening to me, should I tell Jake what was going on? This is getting a little too much for me to handle all by myself.

It had been months since anything had happened to me. I was hoping that it was all over, but after today I just don't know any more. I am just a mere human. Things like this happened to supernatural creatures, not to me. Maybe Jake did see something, anything, if he had maybe I could talk to him about this. I looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"Jake, d…did you see anything?" I asked scared of his answer.

"No, I felt someone hit me knocking me into the woods and up against a tree, and then I jumped up and ran back to where you were. I found you lying on the sand with a bloodsucker lying next to you with his head ripped off. I gasped.

"Whatever it was it was fast, superfast, because it couldn't have been five seconds from the time I got hit until I got back to you. Whoever it was knocked me out of the way and killed the leech and disappeared in mere seconds. At least whoever it was protected you," he said, kissing my forehead and tucked me back into the crook of his neck.

No, Jake I was protecting you, I said to myself as I remembered the voices. I didn't understand them, but the nervousness of my body was warning me about the bloodsucker that hung in the trees. If I hadn't of pushed Jake out of the way when I did that leech would have had Jacob, and if he had bit him he would have been dead in minutes, and that's what got me thinking.

How did I know that that thing was in the trees? And why didn't Jake smell him? The voices? Although I couldn't understand them my body did and reacted to it. I just saved Jake's life, and he thought there was some mystical creature out there that had saved my life. I shook my head. I can't tell anyone. There was also something inside of me letting me know that I wasn't to tell anyone anything yet. It was just a feeling I had. I don't know why, but I knew I couldn't, not yet anyway.

Whatever is happening to me this was meant to be, and until I find out what is going on this is my secret to keep. I don't think it was meant to harm me. It's evident that my body is changing into what I don't know, and the thought of that scared the life out of me. I had to handle this on my own…for now.

I had made up my mind that I would get on line tomorrow and search for mythical creatures using all the things that were happening to me as a reference and see what I come up with. I had made up my mind that if it sounded dangerous then, and only then will I talk to Jake about this. . If I find nothing then I'll keep it to myself, and wait and see what happens.

Jake and I sat there on the sofa for a while holding each other before telling me that he had to inform the pack about what had happened. He asked me if I would be alright until he got back or if I wanted to go with him.

I told him I would stay here, and for him not to worry that Billy would be here and if we needed him we would call.

Once he felt confidant that I would be alright with his dad he left, but not before kissing me and telling me to try to get some rest and that he would be back soon.

I showered and went in to lay down on Jacob's bed. I laid back and stared at the ceiling thinking.

Was this ever going to end? I wondered.

The thought of my body changing scared me to death. Would I look different or would I be like Jake and the pack and phase? Would I stay the same as I was and only have certain powers? I continued to wonder.

These were the questions I had without any answers for as of yet. It was evident I was changing, but that was all I knew at the moment. I was afraid, and didn't know where to turn. I was also exhausted. I had been thinking so hard about what had happened that I had literally worn myself out.

I turned over and buried my head into Jacob's pillow and he was all I could smell it literally cleared my mind, and caused me to smile. I closed my eyes and I would dream of the man that I would marry in two short months.


	10. Chapter 10

**BLACK IS MY SUN**

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Special thanks to sasYNoles for beta-ing this story for me…huggs.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**GRADUATION DAY**

* * *

The next morning I awoke and fixed breakfast for Jake and Billy.

Billy and retreated to the television to watch the news as Jake gave me a sweet kiss and left for work. After cleaning the kitchen, I grabbed my laptop and went into the bedroom and closed the door. I sat on the bed and finished up my classes and did my assignments and decided to look for any clues that would cause my recent predicament.

I searched on every site I could find, and found nothing. The only thing that even came close was one involving what they called a Ancients, a mystical creature that were seclusively made up of only women for which they were very few. She had powers that out weighed any creature in existences there were no creature as powerful as she was, but by this she could crush worlds with one fist of a hand.

Well that left me out not only are my powers weaker than theirs, I stumbled over air, there was no way the powers that be or the great spirit would ever entrust me with such power with my clumsiness I would trip and accidently send our world spinning off into oblivion.

But then there was a mention of witches, but I put that out of mind as they worked with spells, and I have never spun a spell in my life. To my surprise there were many mythical creatures out there, from Demi God who were created by the Gods of Olympus to imps who lived in trees and everything in-between.

I was amazed just how many there were, in fact I wasn't sure if any of what I had read about were really real or not. I knew Vampire's and Werewolves existed, but for how many others that were out there was beyond me.

After four hours of searching I gave up. I couldn't find anything that would explain what was happening to me, maybe I was just losing my mind or someone was playing a sick joke on me. Vampires were always after me, that was a given.

Edward had told me time and time again that my blood was different and that it drew attention to the most deadliest of them all, and that was one of the reasons he was so overly protective of me. That still didn't explain the changing of my body, and some of the things I was able to do. I was sure that sooner or later it would make itself known, and what was expected of me so for now I would leave it alone and hope for the best.

It was a week before the wedding everything was planned. Emily had taken complete control over the wedding. The more I complained the more she insisted. She told me that I had too much on my plate right now and she wanted to take over the planning of it.

She was excited about doing it, and to my surprise Leah wanted to help her. I was so excited that the two were getting along so well I had to let them do it not for my sake, but for the simple fact that they were doing it together, and that made me happier than getting married myself.I was also waiting for a letter to come in the mail. I had finished my finals and was waiting for my grades and that made me nervous. I knew that the test seemed to be easy, but that didn't mean I would pass all my classes.

Angela and I had picked up our cap and gowns last week and graduation was tomorrow. Angela would be graduating with me, although she went to her classes and I did my classes at home online. We still would be together during graduation, and it helped knowing that she would be with me, but I was still nervous.

Jake had taken off work tomorrow as well as the whole pack and their imprint's, they were all coming to watch us graduate. I hated being center of attention and knew I had to walk across that stage after receiving my diploma and I just knew I would trip and embarrass myself in front of not only the pack and their imprints, which I knew would laugh…loudly, but in front of the entire auditorium of people that would be attending.

That evening Jake walked into the house, and was smiling ear to ear.

"What?" I asked knowing there was something up. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. After pulling away he looked into my eyes, and I knew then for sure he was up to something.

"That was for good luck," he said, still grinning. He pulled one arm from around me and waved an envelope in front of my face. I sighed knowing what it was and my heart began to beat rapidly. Jake, hearing my heart beat accelerate with his supernatural hearing told me to calm down.

"You want to open it or shall I?" he asked still waving it in my face. I took a deep breath and contemplated whether I should let him open it or do it myself. After thinking a few more minutes, I decided I was a coward and too nervous to open it myself and shook my head in defeat.

"You do it Jake, I too nervous," I told him. He smiled like he had just received the best gift he had ever got and ripped the envelope at the end and slid the letter out of its sleeve. He read its content and his smile slowly diminished from his face and turned into a frown. He looked down at me and stared at me and said nothing.

I could feel the tears welling in the corner of my eyes, and with the look on Jake's face I knew something was wrong as a thousand thing went through my mind. One of which was that I had told Jacob that I wouldn't marry him until I graduated, and if I flunked out of even one of my classes I wouldn't be able to graduate till January, and with the look on Jacob's face I was afraid that's exactly what had happened. I sighed and lowered my head, how could this had happened? I studied so hard, I didn't understand this had never happened to me before, I thought to myself. I was so disappointed in my self, and when I felt Jake pick me up and swung me around laughing his ass off I could have killed him.

"Jacob Ephraim Black how could you do that to me," I screamed making him put me down and walking away. I stood by the kitchen table and folded my arms around my chest and glared at him.

"I'm sorry honey, I couldn't resist. I was just messing with you don't be mad," he said, walking up to me and pulled me into his chest. He looked at me with those beautiful puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"You aced all your classes," he said. I let out the breath that I had no idea I was even holding and proceeded to smack Jake a number of times on his shoulders.

"Ow"… he said pretending it hurt still laughing, "I said I was sorry," he continued, still laughing, he grabbed my hand and started kissing my fingers as they throbbed from hitting him you would think I would remember that I couldn't hurt him and would only proceed in harming myself.

"Damn it Jake, that's not funny you scared the life out of me," I told him, jerking my hand away from him and nursing my own hand. He grabbed my hand back.

"Let me see it," he said messaging my hand after making sure none of the bones were broke. He pulled me close and kissed me softly.

"I am sorry, honey. I knew how worried you were about your grades. I shouldn't have done that too you, am I forgiven?" he asked kissing the end of my nose.

"No," I said childish, staring down at his chest and then brought my eyes up to meet his seeing that he was pouting and looking at me with his brown sexy puppy dog eyes once again, I smiled at him.

"Yes," I said, grinning from ear to ear. Jake laughed and pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"Can't breathe Jake," I told him as he let go of me and handed me my letter so I could check it out. I looked at Jake and took in another deep breath and let it out."

"I can't believe I'm finally through with school," I told him as he gave me another smiled.

"I'm so proud of you honey," he said proudly.

"When are you to start teaching?" he asked.

"Not until school starts up again," I told him. I had put in a request to start teaching at the La Push high school. My guidance councilor told me she was sure I would get the job and not to worry that the school was in dire need of teachers. She had called me last week and told me that I had gotten the job, and if my grades were good, which she knew they would be that I could start in the fall. I was ecstatic. I would be able to do what I had always dreamed of doing that being teaching children English and literature.

I had only two things to worry about now…first, I still didn't know what was going on with me, and second was there still someone out there waiting to grab me the minute I was alone. Although, Sam said that he had thought whoever it was had moved on…I wasn't so sure.I wasn't worried about the wedding that much, I knew Emily and Leah had all that in hand so I tried not to worry about that aspect of my life. I wasn't to big on big wedding's and I had told them both to make sure they kept it simple. They agreed so I let them take off with it.

Sam had been training Jacob to take over as Alpha, Jake didn't want the job and voiced his opinion numerous times, but Sam told him it was his birth right and he had to stand up to the job. Although, he hated the idea he agreed. Jake was to take over after our wedding.

Not only that but his dad also told him he was stepping down as Chief and that Jake had to take his place as the new Chief. He didn't know what to do not only was he marring me taking on the responsibilities of a husband, but he would also be responsible for the pack, and for the whole tribe, and that scared Jake.

Billy tried to tell him that he wouldn't have given him all those responsibilities if he didn't think he was ready for that position. Billy knew Jake better than Jake knew himself. He was proud of his son and knew he could do it, we all did. Jacob was the one that wasn't sure.

That night after a few hours of amazing love making, Jake held me in his arms, and started asking me what I thought about him taking on so many responsibilities, and if I thought he was up to the task. I looked up at him. I could tell that it had been bothering him so I told him what I thought.

"Jake, I know you've been thinking a lot about all of this, but baby I know you can do it you are a remarkable man. The only reason you don't want to take all this on is because your afraid of letting someone down, and baby no one is perfect, everyone makes mistakes you wouldn't be human if you didn't. You'll make mistakes and you'll learn from them. I know you can do this, it's in your nature you were born for this, and I also know that you will be the best Alpha and Chief this tribe as ever known," I told him. He pulled me closer and kissed me on top of my head. I heard him sigh and laid his cheek on top of my head.

"You got one thing right," he said with a chuckle.

"What that?" I asked.

"I'll make mistakes, a lot of them," he said with another chuckle.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you or the way the pack sees you. Don't they always come to you when they need advice or help with something that is important to them?" I asked him.

"Well… yeah, I guess," he said.

"You always help them without even thinking about it don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah,… your right I guess it won't be so bad. I guess I do pretty much the same things now that I will be doing as Alpha and the pack always helps out the community so that's pretty much what I'll be doing as Chief. I'll have meeting with the elders a lot, but I meet with them once a week the way it is so your right, thanks honey," he said as we settled down and drifted off to sleep.

The next day was hectic, the graduation was set to start at ten in the morning, and I had to be there at nine. We woke up early and I fixed us all breakfast and grabbed my cap and gown. Billy, Jake and I jumped into his truck and headed to the school. Jake wasn't going to let me go by myself even though the threat was gone, but he wasn't about to take any chances and he wouldn't leave me to go back and pick up Billy so we all left together.

Charlie left early as well so Billy wouldn't be sitting in the auditorium alone while Jake stayed with me. No one said anything to him. I think the size of him scared pretty much the whole graduation class as well as a few of the professors. When it was time to take our seats in the auditorium, Jacob went to join the pack, Billy and Dad.

The whole graduation went off without a hitch. I walked across the stage received my diploma, and of course the gang cheered...very loudly, and I didn't trip...thank god. Jake drove us back to the Reservation and I noticed we weren't going towards house.

"Where are you going, Jake?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said. "It's a surprise," he continued.

"Jake, you know I hate surprises," I told him.

"I know, but this is your graduation present from the elders you don't want to tell them you refuse their gift do you?" he asked, looking at me with a smirk. I sighed and only shook my head.

We arrived at the beach and Jake ran around and got Billy's chair out of the back of the truck and helped him out, then helped me out.

"Come on baby," he said laughing after seeing the face I was making not wanting to be surprised. He grabbed my hand and led the way followed by Charlie who pulled up at the same time as us and ran over to push Billy's wheelchair.

As we approached the beach I noticed all the elders sitting around the bonfire, there was a table set up with food completely covering it as the pack gathered around the fire with there imprints. They watched as I approached and they were grinning from ear to ear. When I stepped on the sand everyone there began to clap. I felt like digging a hole and climbing into it, as once again I was center of attention which I hated.

I buried my face into Jakes chest as he chuckled and led me to a chair that was set up just for me. Jake sat me down in it and stood behind me. I looked across where the entire elders sat. I saw Charlie sitting next to Billy and sported the same grin that the pack had. Jake patted me on the shoulder to let me know he was there for me. Then Old Quil stood up and the entire crowd became quiet. He looked over at me and began to speak.

"Bella, we honor you today. You graduated today and as of this day you have become a teacher and not just any teacher but a teacher at LaPush high school, your knowledge will rain down on the heads of every student that passes through that school, and for that we are very thankful and proud of you," he said and then continued.

"But this is not the only reason we have gathered here. Your father Charlie has brought you here since you were a child. He has also been a part of this tribe and has help us through many things throughout the years. You both know our laws as well as our history, and have kept our secrets. To us you are a part of this tribe. Within a few days you will marry Jacob and become his wife, but not only will you become his wife but you will become the Alpha female as well as the Chief's wife. You will take on many rolls and have many responsibilities, one being, to stand next to your husband and be supportive of all his decisions, and I know you will be up to this task," he continued.

"But you will also make history, you will take your place in our history as the only paleface to marry and stand at the side of the Chief and Alpha of our tribe, it is an honor we don't take lightly, and I know you will stand tall and shine through any trials you may face. Bella, it is my honor to present to you this plaque welcoming you into our tribe, and from this day forward you will take your rightful place in our history as the first paleface to be inducted into our tribe. Jacob will you come and present your mate with this plaque?" he asked.

Jake walked over to him and took the plaque from him and walked back to me and stooped down in front of me and handed me the plaque. I stared at it as tears ran down my face. I had never felt more wanted in my life. For the elders to welcome me in such a way was so heartwarming. I had always loved these people and thought of them as family, but at that moment I haven't loved anyone except Jacob more than I do them right now.

The crowd clapped and yelled and I think I heard a few whistles. I looked at Jake as he wiped my tears from my cheeks smiling at me proudly.

"I love you baby," he whispered as he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too, Jacob," I told him as my voice cracked.I heard old Quil finish up as I stared into Jacob's eyes.

"There is food on the table, enjoy yourselves," he said as he sat back down. Jacob stood up and pulled me to my feet and hugged me tightly against his chest as he chuckled. Everyone came up to me and congratulated me. I felt like a queen that day and I couldn't feel more apart of their lives as I did at that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer

A/N: Beta: sassYNoles

CHAPTER NINE

THE PRENUPUALS

* * *

It was the day before the wedding, and if Jacob thought he was nervous about taking on the Alpha and Chief rolls, well… I would have to say that I doubled that by way of the bridal dinner at Sue Clearwater's. Not because of the dinner itself, but for the thought that I wouldn't be going home with him that night.

Sue offered to have the dinner at her house not only to be nice, but Charlie and she had started dating and I think she mainly did it for him, which I appreciated.

Embry and Quil rushed Jake out of the shop early telling him he needed to be with me seeing that I wouldn't be able to stay in the same house with him tonight and that he needed to spend some quality time with me.

I was to stay at Sue's tonight, and Leah couldn't be happier. She had already started picking out movies for us to watch. She also wanted to polish my finger and toe nails tonight so it would be one last thing I would have to do tomorrow, but I really think she was excited just to have a girl's night, which I was excited about as well, we never got to do much hanging out these days due the graduation and finals.

Jake ran in and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door as he had done numerous times when he wanted to spend a few minutes with me alone. We walked to the beach, and he sat me down on the drift wood which became our favorite place. He looked over at me and wrapped his arms around me placing a soft quick kiss on my lips.

"This is where I kissed you the very first time," he said with a he smiled remembering our first time together down here on the beach. I had fought him so hard trying to convince him that I didn't feel the same way he did, but he knew better, better than I did evidently.

"I remember," I told him as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"We've known each other our entire lives, and now tomorrow at this time…you'll be my wife," he said with a chuckle.

"Yep," I said popping the 'P' as I giggled.

"Are you alright? You're still going to marry me right?" he asked a little worried.

"Of course I am Jake, what makes you think I wouldn't?" I asked him.

"You're so quiet," he said.

"Nerves, I guess," I told him as I sat up and looked into his eyes. "I love you Jacob Ephraim Black and nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing is going to stop me from walking down that aisle tomorrow and becoming your wife," I told him with a smile. He smiled back at me and kissed me more passionately than he ever has before.

"Come on baby," he said as he stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We started to walk down the beach slowly hand in hand.

"Jake," I said getting his attention.

"Yeah."

"You realize I won't be staying at the house tonight, don't you?"I asked him.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked. He looked over at me and stopped and pulled me tightly against him.

"Is that's what's bothering you? That we won't be together tonight?" he asked. I lowered my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, we haven't been apart since you got home from training after you first imprinted on me," I told him. He smiled and hugged me.

"I know baby, but it's just for one night, and we'll have forever to be together, plus you'll be able to hang out with Leah tonight. Why don't you call the rest of the girls maybe make it a slumber party, but one where you get some sleep, because I plan on keeping you awake all night tomorrow night," he said wiggling his eye brows and then laughed.

I knew my cheeks turn a bright red after he said that because he stroked my cheek with his fingers and laughed again.

"I'll see what Leah thinks of the idea, after all it is her house I don't want a bunch of girls taking over her house without her saying its alright," I told him. He laughed again.

"But I'm still going to miss you Jacob," I told him. He pulled his hand away from mine and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I know baby, I'll miss you too," he said, as he kissed my forehead.

We walked on the beach for a while before we had to get back to the house to get ready for the rehearsal and wedding dinner. The rehearsal went well, with Embry acting a fool and had the entire wedding party rolling on the floor with laughter. Embry and Quil were to stand up with Jake and Angela was to be my bride's maid and Leah my maid of honor and of course dad will give me away.

Mom and Phil wouldn't be there, she was still mad at me for breaking up with Edward. Phil had tried to talk to her telling her that I was her daughter and she would regret not coming to my wedding, but she held firm.

Jake thought I would be upset with it, but it really didn't bother me that much, Renee was always a little flighty and she never really was there for me any time in my life so what makes this time in my life any different.

No, it didn't bother me that she wouldn't be there for my wedding. I had always been closer to my dad and as long as he was there that's all matters.

At the dinner Sue had out did her self, and I told her how appreciative I was, she only smiled and hugged me and told me it was nothing that she loved cooking for her loved one's which made me feel special so I hugged her back and told her that dad was a very lucky man as she smiled once again. We were about done eating dinner, when dad stood up to make a speech.

"Friends and family, thank you so much for coming to this very special dinner, tomorrow we will celebrate the beginning of a new life. My Bella will marry her Jacob, "Finally", he said as everyone laughed knowing it was true. I looked over at Jake who was laughing and pulled me too him.

"I say her Jacob, because when they were little kids, she used to follow him around... everywhere. And anyplace he would go you would find Bella, and when Jake would get in trouble, Bella would be there yelling at the adult who punished him telling them to leave her Jacob alone." Again everyone laughed and looked over at us as Jake kissed me on the side of my head.

"So as of tomorrow, my Bella, 'which you will always be by the way'," he said then continued, "Will marry her best friend. I would like you all to raise your glass with me and wish them the best that life has to offer," everyone picked up their glass and held it high above their heads.

"To Jacob and Bella may the rest of your lives be blessed," he said, as the rest of the room repeated.

"To Jacob and Bella," I looked over to Jake with tears pooling in my eyes. He laid his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes lovingly.

"Thank you daddy," I told him as he smiled at me. "Thank you everyone," Jake and I said together.

When the dinner was over everyone left, except, Sue, Leah, dad, Seth, Jacob and myself, I offered to help in the kitchen but Sue wouldn't hear of it, instead she volunteered Seth who gave her a dirty look, and caused all of us to laugh, and soon after I walked Jake out.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, we laid our head on one another's forehead and just stayed that way for a few minutes.

"I got to go baby, if we don't get any sleep we won't be worth anything tomorrow. Are you going to be alright?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm going to miss you though," I told him.

"I know baby, I'll miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be the one down front standing next to the preacher eleven o'clock sharp," he said with a smile. He kissed me passionately and only let up when we were in dire need of air.

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Jacob." He gave me another soft kiss and took off for the house. I stood there as I watched him disappear into the woods. Only then did I turn to go into the house already missing him. Leah met me at the door.

"Oh come on Bella, it's only for one night," she said. I smiled at her as she pulled me up stairs to her room. She put in a movie and went to get things ready to polish my nails, before the movie started.

"Are you kidding me?" I told her with a laugh.

"What? I thought it appropriate," she said with a chuckle. She had put in Runaway bride as we both fell backwards on the floor laughing. Although I was never a run away bride the old Bella had a tendency of running when things got tough or when I was scared and I think that was kind of the idea behind the movie. I heard some rutcuss down stairs and looked over at Leah who was smiling at me.

"What's going on," I said as the door flew open and Emily, Angela and Kim burst in. I jumped up and hugged them all and looked over at Leah.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Jake told me, and when you didn't invite them I figured you didn't think it would be alright so I did it for you," she said as I jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"Thank you Leah, you don't know how much this means to me," I told her. She smiled and shook her head. We settled down and polished each others nails and watched the movie as the girls laughed sharing the same view as me with the choice of movies. After a while we all fell asleep on the pile of blankets Leah had thrown on the floor.

The next morning the door flew open as Sue yelled at us to get up. She told us we had a lot to do before the wedding that was only two hours away. We all jumped up as the girls went home to get ready and Leah and I went to separate bathrooms to shower. After eating breakfast and brushing our teeth, we settled into Leah's room as she worked on my makeup and hair, and by the time she had finished the girls were back.

Emily assured me that everything was set and joined Leah in helping me get dressed. My wedding gown was beautiful. It was white with silk ruffles that flowed down the skirt. The top of the dress was overlaid with lace and lined in pearls and fit snug around my neck and I wore white slippers. I felt like Cinderella on her way to the ball.

Leah had my hair pulled back and pinned, with cascaded curls that fell down in the back. She then pinned my veil on my head so it wouldn't fall off. After finishing she had me look into the mirror.

I really did look like a princess standing there. I thank them for helping me with everything and told them they should be wedding planners with all they had done.

After hearing a knock on the door Angela opened it only to find Charlie standing there. He walked in and when he saw me standing there he stopped and a smile formed on his lips that lit up his face and I swear I seen tears in his eyes.

"Sweetheart, you look amazing you're so beautiful," he said, as he came up and hugged me. The girls smiled as they watched my dad hug his not so little girl.

"You ready princess?" he asked as he led me down the stairs and to the car. The girls followed as we all piled into the car and we left for the church.


	12. Chapter 12

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Beta: sasYNoles.

CHAPTER TEN

THE WEDDING

* * *

We arrived in front of the church and dad helped me out of the car so I wouldn't get my dress dirty. Emily went on in and joined Sam, and Leah, Angela, dad and I went into the foyer of the church. When Emily had gone in she had closed the doors to the sanctuary so I wouldn't be seen when I arrived. Emily being there would be the sign that I was there and for the ceremony to begin.

Angela lined up first and Leah behind her as dad and I stood back away from the girls. I heard the music begin and it felt the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I squeezed dad's hand as he kissed my cheek. He knew how nervous I was and he thought it was cute. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I got ya princess," he reassured and I nodded my head. He handed the girls and myself our flowers as the door opened and the girls made their way down the aisle. Dad and I waited until they reached the front before my dad positioned me in front of the door as the wedding march began.  
When the crowd saw me they stood to there feet and dad led me slowly down the aisle. I looked up to the front and saw Jacob smiling ear to ear as he watched me get closer to him. I had a death grip on dads arm for I was sure I would wind up on my face before I reached Jake.  
When we reached the front Jake and I stood there staring at one another. All I wanted to do was jump into his arms and tell him I loved him and how badly I missed him last night, but I fought the urge and stood there holding on to Charlie as I kept my eyes on Jacob.

I heard the preacher ask. "Who gives this woman to this man."

"I do," Charlie replied as he kissed my cheek and took my hand and gave it to Jake who took it gladly and pulled me to his side. Dad took his seat next to Sue and I handed my flowers to Leah and turned towards Jake who took both my hands in his. We stood there staring into each others eyes and I barely heard half of what the preacher even said.

"The bride and groom has written their own vows. If you would like to start Jacob," he said. Jake looked at me and lowered his head before looking at me once again and began.

"Bells…Bella, I have known you all of my life and that's how long I've loved you. The day you're dad brought you to our house when we were just little things I knew then that I would make you mine. We've been through a lot through the years and I fought hand of foot to make you see that we belonged together and when I finally won your heart I vowed that I would never let you go again and I didn't and won't. Your mine forever my heart is yours… yours alone and I promise that I will care for you, love you and I will do my very best to make you the happiest woman alive and no matter what happens, I will be by your side till the day I die. I love you Bella with all my heart, with all my soul."

"Bella," the preacher urged me on."

"Jacob, I love you and have since we were very young it may have took me a while to figure that out, but I finally did…thank god," I said with a giggle, as the guys chuckled next to Jake. "But the point is I did figure it out and there is no one I want to share my life with other than you. You are everything to me. You are my Sun. I could never live without you. You too have my heart. You have my soul. I want to grow old with you and share all the happiness in the world with you. I will be there with you to share the good times and I will stand by your side during the bad times and I too will do my very best to make you the happiest man alive and I promise to be by your side until the day I die."

"Ring please," the preacher said as Embry handed Jake my ring.

"Jacob, place the ring on her left ring finger and repeat after me… with this ring I thee wed," he said as Jake said it right after him and slipped the ring on my finger and brought my hand up to his lips and kisses it. I smiled at him as the preacher continues.

"Jacob will not be wearing a ring, instead he has chosen the Native marking in the Quileute tradition he told the guests. He looked back at Jake and me and continued."By the powers given to me by the Quileute Nation and the state of Washington I now pronounce you man and wife…Jacob you may kiss your bride," he said with a smile.

Jake reached down and smashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and intertwined my fingers in his hair to bring him closer we stayed like that for a while until we heard someone yell, "come up for air," we broke loose from one another. We laughed happily and hugged as everyone laughed with us. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Ephraim Black," he said as the guest clapped and Jake and I joined hands and walked to the foyer. When we reached the foyer Jake grabbed me again and kissed me passionately and when we pulled apart he looked at me. "I love you Mrs. Black, he said smiling from ear to ear. "I love you too, Mr. Black," I repeated, as he picked me up and swung me around and around yelling, "your mine, your mine, your mine." When the rest of the guest started filing through he put me down as they laughed seeing Jake's happiness. When the last guest was gone, we signed the papers and left to join our guests at the beach. There was music playing and food everywhere you looked, one table had the food another had desserts and another one had anything you could think of to drink. I was amazed at all the food and drinks and wondered who paid for all of this, but I let it go for now and paid attention to my new husband who was proud as a peacock. He introduced me as his wife to everyone and most of them we've known forever he just liked hearing that I was his wife and I carried his name now. He even told Billy that I was his new daughter in-law. Billy laughed and told him he knew that and kissed my cheek.

We danced and ate and had a wonderful time.

Then Embry and Quil did the toast.

"We've known Jake and Bella all our lives, when we were little we all had a crush on Bella, but Jake would punch us in the nose if we flirted with her," Quil agreed, and they both laughed as well as the guests, Jake and I. "We gave Jake a run for his money he had to work to win Bella because Quil and I wanted her for our girl just as much as Jake did," Embry said as Jake shook his head in a way of telling them they did not.

"The only difference was Bella never look at us the way she did Jake. When he would get in trouble she would tell them to leave her Jake alone, but when we would get in trouble she used to tell us 'well you should have been good and you wouldn't have got in trouble,'" Quil said again the guest laughed, and Jake and I would shake our heads. "But through the years, we figured out that we didn't have a chance with Bella, oh sure we were still friends, but there was no one for her but Jake and although she got lost along the way, and Jake had to real her back in we always knew they belonged together… Bella, you broke a lot of us guy's hearts when you finally gave into Jake," Embry told her. "But all in all, we're all glad you two finally found one another and married and I would like for all of us here today to wish you and Jake the best life has to give. Bella, Jake congratulations guys, we wish you all the happiness in the world, we love you." I mouthed "we love you guys too." As the guests drank to our happiness Jake reached down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. When I looked up dad was standing in front of me.

"You ready to dance with your ole man?" he asked.

"Always daddy," I kissed Jake as he pulled out my chair and helped me to stand so I could dance with Charlie as the song played a father and daughter song: by Bob Carlisle called butterfly kisses.

I grabbed the bottom of my dress and flung it over my arm and dad grabbed me and twirled me around the floor. I never realized Charlie even knew how to dance, but he did. He held me close to him as he whispered how proud he was of me that I had come a long ways and he couldn't be happier if he had chose the man himself which I'm sure he and Billy thought they did.  
The song made me think back to times I spent with my dad it touched my heart remembering all the times I spent as a child with Charlie and I knew those days were long gone, but they would never be forgot. I will always be daddy's little girl no matter how old I become. I knew that as I nuzzled in my dad's arms as he moved me across the floor to the song playing.

(Butterfly Kisses)

There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night. Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night. All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly. She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!" Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is. I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

When the song ended, he stopped and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Be happy princess that's all I ever wanted for you," he said then kissed me on the cheek and walked me back to Jake as I sniffled. "Come on babe it's my turn," he said as he led me back on the floor. He nodded to the guys who started the song by: Kenny Rogers Through the years.

I can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do

Through the year, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the year

I can't remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted whom, I listened to before  
I swear you've taught me everything I know  
Can't imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more

Jake pulled me close as we began to dance. He started singing with the music as if he was singing to me. I smiled at him, and laid my head on his chest as he keep singing in my ear. It felt so natural with Jake as easy as breathing. I felt like I was at home in his arms, and I knew I would never be anywhere else but with him for the rest of my life.

(Through the Years)

Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... Through the years  
It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years

Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belonged  
Right here with you ... Through the years  
I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out  
I've learned what love's about, by loving you  
Through the years

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years!

After the song ended Jake reached down and softly kissed my lips as the guest clapped. Later we cut the cake, opened presents and danced the night away. We talked and thanked everyone we could get to. When twilight hit they lit the torches everyone danced, drank and had a good time, and when it was time for Jake and I to make our exit… everyone threw bird seed as we made our way from the beach to the house. Billy would stay at Charlie's for the weekend so Jake and I could have time together alone and begin our lives together as husband and wife.


	13. Chapter 13

Black Is My Sun

A/N: Beta: sasYNoles

CHAPTER ELEVEN

THE NEW CHIEF AND ALPHA

* * *

The wedding night was amazing. We took our time as he showed me such passion his touch was so warm and soft, and he took me places others only dream of.

Sure Jake and I had made love before more than a few times, but that night, oh god… I have never felt so loved. At one point I had tears in my eyes from his tender touch. He asked me if he had hurt me… I told him no that the love he was showing me had literally touching my heart, and I couldn't love him any more than I did at that moment.

The weekend went fast, faster than we wanted it to. We were perfectly happy sharing each other's company and tuning out the rest of the world. We never left the house stayed mainly the bedroom.

Jake had told everyone to stay away to only contact us if there was an emergency. They held to their word because the phone never even rang once during that week. We didn't have a worry in the world. I knew that Jake was pushing the thought of taking on all his responsibilities he would have to face come Monday to the back of his mind.

I caught him a couple of times staring off in a world of his own. When I asked him what he was thinking about he looked at me and smiled and shook his head pulling me to him and kissed me as he pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

I knew what he was thinking, but I never let on. He was thinking of what was to come…all the responsibilities he would have to endure. I knew right then and there. I would stand by his side and give him the shoulder he could lean on. I was his wife now and I would bend over backwards to be whatever he needed me to be.

Monday came, and so did Billy home from Charlie's as our life began along with all the responsibilities that Jake feared so much about. Billy and Jake headed off to the council so he could be sworn in as the tribes new Chief.

When they came home I could see it in his eyes that hint of worry, but along with the worry I saw the pride. He stood taller and he seemed older somehow.

My Jacob was still there, but something else was also there a more dominate man stood before me, one that no man would ever cross. He didn't scare me of course, but I knew he could put the fear of god in anyone who crossed him.

I smiled at him and ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I leaned back and looked up at him.

"I'm always here for you I'll stand by your side, and be whatever you need me to be. I love you Jacob," I told him as he leaned down and softly kissed my lips.

"I know you will baby and I will need all the support you can give me," he said with a nervous chuckle and continued. "I love you too," I squeezed him as tight as I could to let him know I was there for him.

"You'll do fine, son. I am so proud of you and you will stand tall among men." Billy told him clearly proud of his son.

The phone rang and I went to answer it, to my surprise it was Alice.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked her.

Alice had been calling off and on for the past two years, but I had been putting her off, I didn't want anything to do with the Cullen's especially after Jake told me of his suspicions about Edward dazzling me. I didn't want to believe that he would do something like that to me, and I would never tell Jacob, but I knew they were capable of such things. I had seen them do it and I began to wonder if Edward had dazzled me to keep me at his side.

It frightened me a little and I wondered if Alice had done the same thing. I always knew that Alice would do anything for Edward and not only that, she still wanted me to be a part of her life as her best friend or better than that to be her sister. She was always jealous of Jake and our friendship and warned me about him a few times which turned out to be outright lies.

She said one time that she had seen him making out with that Jessica girl when I questioned her about it some days later making her think that I had talked to Jake about it which I never did because I knew he was incapable of doing such a thing especially with the imprint and all, and as I expected she changed her tune.

She only said that those Quileute boys looked the same to her and maybe it was one of the others in that group. That's when I stopped talking to her on the phone. After that I told her to stop calling. I didn't want anything to do with her or any of them as far as that goes.

Jacob also thought that the accident with Paul's truck had something to do with the Cullen's as for me I didn't trust the Cullen's any longer, and I wouldn't put it past them for causing the incident on the highway involving Paul's truck, if they could dazzle me who's to say that they wouldn't try to harm me if they didn't get there way, and there way was to have me back in their lives and if I didn't go back to them, which I won't I didn't know what they might do.

"Bella, I'm worried about you, I had a vision, that you are in danger," she told me. I sighed. Will they ever stop trying to get me back into their web of lies? I thought to myself.

"Alice, please don't do this anymore, I have told you and told you to please leave me alone. I am with Jacob now we're married please don't call here again," I begged, and as I hung up I heard her say, my name again as the phone went silent, I looked over at Jake and he shook his head.

"We're going to have to do something about this, Bells, I'm tired of her calling here trying to get you to come back to them constantly," he told me.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I told him. I felt like it was my fault because I was the one who brought them into our lives, but Jake always told me it wasn't my fault.

He explained that I had told them a hundred times to leave me alone that I couldn't be at fault for them not listening to me. I just hoped that this time they listened. Jake walked up to me and hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. Letting me know it wasn't my fault once again.

They were holding a special bonfire tonight they usually didn't have bonfires during the week, but they wanted Jake to take over as Alpha as soon as possible. There would be food, but none of the activities that usually took place at the gatherings. There wouldn't be any story telling or dancing or even the usual football games the guys usually played. Only the elders would be there along with the pack and the imprints, no one else would be invited.

As we walked to the bonfire, Jake held me close. I could see his aggravation for yet another worry he was to take on, and he defiantly wasn't happy about it, he complained under his breath for only my ears to hear.

"I didn't even want to become a wolf now they got me being Alpha… I hate this, why me? Why can't Sam keep this position?" he complained, as we walked to the beach.

"It's going to be okay, Jake. I'll be by your side always," I promised. He grinned at me and nodded his head.

As the ceremony began Jake stood up still holding my hand. He looked down at me and took a deep breath as he reached down and kissed my hand and released it and went to stand where the elders told him to stand as Sam joined him, they stood face to face as Billy began to speak.

"We are joined here tonight to bring the rightful Alpha into the pack. As you all know Sam took up the Alpha roll because he was the first to phase and Jacob was too young to take his rightful place among the pack. For this we are grateful. You have honored yourself and the pack in doing so, but now it is time for the rightful wolf to take his place as the true Alpha male." Billy began and after saying what he did he began to speak in his native tongue as he did a breeze picked up. I looked around as a mist began to come off of the water and move ashore it surrounded us in a circle. No one outside of the circle could see in, but those inside could see everything that took place.

As Billy continued I noticed a wolf came from the mist. He was a rustic color a lot like Jake's wolf, he was almost like the mist itself you couldn't see through him, but he was like a billow of smoke with color to him. He walked up to Sam and Jacob and they phased into wolf form. They both turned to the mysterious wolf and bowed to him. I saw Jake nod a couple of times as Sam did as well. I figured they were talking to the mysterious wolf telepathically as all the wolf pack did. When I looked around at the rest of the pack I saw that they had phased as well. They had moved away from their imprints and gathered around Sam and Jake and they too bowed to the wolf.

Then something happened that scared the life out of me. Sam jumped and bit down on Jake shoulder. I screamed and jumped up. Emily grabbed me and pushed me back down to my seat and shook her head wrapping her arms around me.

I looked over at her as she told me it was okay to just watch. I turned and watched as Jake growled and pounced on Sam and bit him on his shoulder and then they back away from one another as the growling stopped. Sam bowed to Jacob and joined the rest of the pack. Jake then turned and faced the mystic wolf and bowed to him once again. The wolf turned and walked over to me. He stood in front of me and looked me into my eyes. I sat up straight to show him I did not fear him and glared back at him with my shoulders held high, and after a few seconds he bowed to me, and then turned and walked back into the mist from once he came.

I looked over at Jake's wolf as he stared at me and then he turned to the pack as they all bowed to Jacob. Tears streamed down my face and I knew he was now their new Alpha. I was so proud of him. I didn't know what transpired between them during the ceremony, but with the pack bowing to Jake I just knew it was done.

I hadn't even noticed that Billy had stop speaking during the transfer of power. The pack disappeared into the woods and returned clothed. The pack returned to their mates as Jake took his place in front of the council once again. He looked at me and held out his hand for me to join him. Emily pushed me up and I walked over to Jake. He took my hand and looked down at me and smiled as we turned to face the elders once again.

"Jacob, you have taken your rightful place as Alpha. We know you will honor us well as head of the pack in protecting this tribe. May the great Taha Aki watch over you and guide you on this journey. Bella the great Taha Aki has honored you as the Alpha Female with you at the side of your husband will lead this tribe and the pack in great things." Billy finished with a few words in his native tongue.

"By now even my mind was spinning at what occurred I can only imagine how Jake feels. Was Billy really trying to tell me that the wolf that stood before me was Taha Aki the spirit guide? I couldn't believe it, he bowed to me…Why would he bow to me? It didn't make sense.

Then it dawned on me…I was the Alpha female now I would stand by Jacob's side, he was the most powerful man in this tribe now and I was his wife as all this hit me I became worried.

What if I do something wrong? What if somehow I embarrass Jake? He sat high in power now. His decisions even outweighed the council's… No wonder he was worried because now I was worried right alongside of him…but then I thought, I can't let this get to me I have to be strong for Jacob and all the worries I had slowly diminished. I stood tall and straightened my shoulders and stood next to my husband ready for anything. I had decided to be there for Jake and I intended to do just that.

I looked up at Jake and his eyes seemed different, they had a yellowish tint to them it lined the edges and sprinkled into his irises and there were no sign of worry in them only pride existed now. I was so proud of him. He had come a long way from that boy on the beach who tried to get me to love him. He was all man and the most powerful man on the tribe and here I was right at his side.

The pack came over and congratulated Jake. They patted him on his back, and told him they knew he would make a great Alpha. They teased me about how I would have to start cooking for them as Emily had done all these years and I laughed at them and told them, "and that has changed how?" I asked. "I already do cook for you bottomless pits," causing Jake to chuckle.

We ate and talked for hours. Jake made his way to the pack and I stayed and talked with the imprints. Angela came up to me and asked if I would go shopping with her this weekend. I agreed and we made plans to go to Port Angeles and would leave at ten o'clock Saturday morning.

Jake walked up to me and smiled.

You ready to go?" he asked. I looked at him with a wrinkled brow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your voice is deeper," I told him confused.

"Oh sorry it's an Alpha thing," he said, with a chuckle as his voice went back to normal. He had been talking to the pack which brought out his Alpha voice. When he came up to me he was still in Alpha mode. When he relaxed his voice went back to normal.

As we headed back to the house there was a thousand things going through my mind and I couldn't wait to get him alone to find out what had happened while he was a wolf form. And I definitely wanted to find out about the Spirit Guide.

Billy stayed for a while; he had some things to work out with the elders. So when we got home I began to asked Jake what was all that with the wolves and why did Sam bite him and why did he bite Sam and what was said while in wolf form?

Jake looked at me and laughed. He continued to answer as much as he could about what had happened. He told me that Sam was showing him he was Alpha and when he bit him back he was challenging Sam for the power of the Alpha. Sam would have to either release the power over to him or duel to the death to keep it.

I was surprised, that Jake would have to fight Sam for the power and what would happen if Sam didn't give it to him willingly, but Jake assured me Sam didn't want the Alpha position and that's why they were there in the first place.

So Sam released his power and gave it to him. He told me that the Spirit Guide was indeed Taha Aki, and that he only appears to certain people when needed and it was a very rare thing for him to show himself, but because he was the rightful Alpha, he was the only one who could transfer such powers.

He also told me that it was unheard of for the Spirit Guide to bow to the Alpha female that he was surprised as everyone else was when he had done that. He didn't understand why Taha Aki had bowed to me, and although Billy had told me that it was an honor which in reality it was that that's why Billy stayed behind to talk to the elders to find out why the Spirit Guide would honor me in such a way.

I thought to myself that once again I had something else to think about. Why would the Spirit Guide bow to me when it was unheard of? What made me so special that he would bow to me? There was something definitely going on with me that I still didn't understand. But it couldn't be a bad thing considering he was a Spirit Guide. The only thing it tells me is that something good was about to happen…I hoped.

The week went by pretty fast, Jake had a couple of meetings with the council, but he never told me anything about such things so I just figured it had nothing to do with why the Spirit Guide honored me by bowing before me, and that was the only thing lately that was on my mind so I left it alone.

I told Jake I was going shopping with Angela tomorrow and he thought it should be okay. He didn't think it was necessary for us to have an escort that we should be okay alone. He just told me to make sure Angela and I took our cell phones in case we needed him or Paul.

The next morning we woke up early. I fixed breakfast as half the pack showed up to eat with us as they usually did and Angela and I took off for our shopping spree. We were having a good time actually talking and laughing about things that happened during the week.

We talked about our careers and knew it wouldn't be long before I started teaching at the high school on the reservation, and Angela had gotten a teaching position at Forks high school teaching art.

We parked and were walking down the street to a new book store that I wanted to check out when I heard some screeching of tires. It sounded close so I turned to see what was going on when a van appeared. The side door opened and two men with ski masked jumped out and grabbed me.

At the same time they pushed Angela down as they threw me in the van. I screamed as the men pinned me to the wall of the van. The man driving took off and we were on the highway before I knew what was happening. I begged them to let me go and tried to assure them they had the wrong person, but they only laughed and said they knew exactly who they had and told me to shut up.

With my emotions being as high as they were I began to shake as the heat began to emulate off my body once again.

"Oh, god!" I screamed.

I knew what was about to happen as it happened so many times before, but this time we were in a vehicle traveling at high speeds if I can't control this we would all be dead. I heard the man driving say there were cops on their tail. I tried to control the shaking and it worked for a while, but then the rippling of the heat poured off of me causing the men inside the van to catch fire. They screamed and lost control of the van. The van hit a concrete barrier in the middle of the high way causing the van to take flight it flipped a number of times and when it rested everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Hang on to your seats, it's going to be a wild ride from here on out…lol…enjoy and Please leave a review…I love hearing from my special readers….huggs


	14. Chapter 14

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: This chapter is the prologue, but updated to join the rest of the story.

A/N: Special thanks to SassYNoles for beta-ing this story for me…huggs.

CHAPTER TWELVE

THE ABDUCTION

* * *

ANGELA'S P.O.V.

Bella and I, were walking down the street headed for the new book store Bella wanted to check out before heading to the shopping center to do some shopping. We heard the sound of tires screeching and it sounded close so we turned to see where it was coming from when a van screeched to a halt just beside us. The side door flew opened and two tall men dressed in black jumped out knocking me out of the way and grabbed Bella. They threw her into the van. I heard her scream as the van sped away burning tires as they took off.

"Bella!" I screamed. "Oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to do," my mind was racing trying to figure out what to do.

I looked around for someone, anyone to help me and that's when I saw a police car. I waved for it to pull over and it did. Evidently the police officer had seen the van pulling away.

"What happened?" he asked looking at the van and getting the licenses plate number and writing it down.

"They took my friend…they kidnapped her, help her please!" I yelled.

"Stay here someone will be along shortly to take your statement," he said as he got back into his patrol car sped towards the van with his sirens blaring. I dug through my purse and pulled out my cell phone nervously scanning through the numbers finally finding the one I needed.

It rang once, twice.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Paul asked.

"Paul, they took her!" I screamed over the phone.

"Took who, baby?" he asked.

"Bella, a van pulled up and two men jumped out and knocked me to the ground and grabbed Bella. They through her in the van… she's gone, Paul!" I screamed, tears flowing down my cheeks as I sobbed into the phone.

"Honey, calm down, so I can understand you, where are you?" he asked.

"Um…In Port Angeles… Umm…between Ninth and Main Street. The police went after the van, but they told me to wait here until another officer arrived to take my statement," I told him, still sobbing.

"Okay, honey you stay there, I'll get Jake and meet you there, don't move! Okay?" Paul said.

"Okay, Paul…But please hurry," I said almost in a sobbing whisper as he hung up.

Within minutes the officer arrived and took my statement and thirty minute later Jake and Paul were there. The police officer that took my statement was still there. Jake ran up to the officer and told her that it was his wife they took.

The policewoman told him that there was a convoy of police cars chasing them down highway 101. I could see that what she said didn't calm Jake down much. I could still see the fear in his eyes. He was scared half to death.

* * *

JACOB'S P.O.V.

My cell phone rang and I opened it. My hands were shaking so bad I had trouble holding it, please let it be good new and that Bella was alright, I thought to myself, but instead it was Quil calling.

"Quil, this better be important," I barked.

"Did you say that Bella was taken by two men in a van?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's all over the news. They are chasing that van, and the news is showing what's happening via helicopter," he explained. I could hear the television in the back ground while Quil was talking to me. Then suddenly on the other end of the line there was a crash sound, "Oh shit!"

Quil screamed.

"Oh my god no…!" Quil screamed again.

"What is it? Quil, what's happening?" I screamed back. I heard an explosion, but I was hoping that what I heard was something else, so I listened closer until I heard Quil's voice again.

"Oh man, Jake, I'm so sorry," he said sadly. I didn't want to hear that shit. So I yelled at him.

"God Damn it, Quil! What happened?" I yelled.

"The van hit the center medium sending it airborne, it flipped about twenty times and then blew up on in pack. I'm so sorry man," Quil said with a cracked voice.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. This can't be happening this can't be right, it can't be true, I kept telling myself. I closed my phone. My brain seemed to stop functioning for a moment, until it all came crashing back to me, and I understood what had just happened. My body felt numb. My breathing started to speed up, but I felt as if I wasn't getting enough air into my lungs.

My knees soon gave out, and I fell to the ground. Silent tears flowed down my cheeks. All I could see was Bella face, and how I would never see her again, and in a whisper that only Paul could have heard I said her name.

"Bella."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and vaguely heard a female voice say how sorry she was. At first I thought it was Angela, but when I heard the car pull away I knew it was the police officer. I stayed there on my knee's staring out into nothing. I felt as through my life had just ended.

Without Bella I was nothing, how will I live without her in my life? My beautiful Bella was gone. I tried to swallow but my throat was just to dry. I couldn't move the pain was unbearable. I heard my phone ring again, but I couldn't force myself to move to answer it. Nothing mattered any more. I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I let it ring.

I felt Paul pry the phone from my hand. I heard him tell whoever was on the other in of the line who he was, I didn't try to listen to who was on the other end…I didn't care, it didn't matter anymore. I heard Angela sobbing behind me; of coarse she would be upset. Bella was her best friend.

"Bella…she's not dead?" I heard Paul say. I looked up at him, and after finally coming out of my stupor once I heard him say that my Bella wasn't dead. I jumped up and took the phone from him.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Charlie… Bella is alive she's in surgery as we speak get your ass down here now," Charlie demanded.

"I'm on my way," I told him as I ran to my car. I didn't even notice if Angela and Paul were even following. I jumped into the car and looked over and saw them pile into the car just as I did. I drove way over the speed limit to get to Fork's hospital.

When we arrived I ran into the hospital…

"Bella Black… Where is she!?" I asked not realizing I was using my Alpha voice scaring the poor nurse at the front desk half to death, but at the time I could care less.

Charlie appeared and was standing between the mechanical doors that led to the entrance of the emergency room and called to me.

"Jake, in here," he yelled, catching my attention as Paul, Angela and I ran towards him.

"How is she?" I asked.

"We haven't heard anything yet," Charlie said as he paced and ran his hands threw his hair numerous times.

He was covered in blood. The front of his uniform which was once blue was now a bright red, from his shirt clear down to his shoes.

I fell emotionally drained down in the chair that set in the hallway close to the waiting room, and covered my face with my hands.

"Please, please, please," I kept saying to myself almost willing for my Bella to be alright.

"How did you get here so fast?" I heard Paul asked Charlie.

Charlie looked at him.

"I heard on the radio that the Port Angeles Police was in pursuit of a white van who took a hostage. I radioed in to find out who they took. They told me it was a girl that was walking down a side road going to a book store. When I heard what he said I froze on the spot. I knew Bella was with Angela today shopping in Port Angeles. I asked if they got a name yet on the hostage, and that's when I found out the hostage was indeed Bella. I joined the chase. I was there and pulled her out of the van before it blew. The two guys were dead and Bella… She's… I don't know, she was covered in so much blood I couldn't tell to what extent her injuries were," he explained.

He mechanically wiped his face with his hands and continuing up through his hair. I could see he was at a loss at what to do. His only daughter was in surgery and he feared he was about to lose her.

Charlie was always one, who took control of any situation, but this was different, this was his daughter, and he literally didn't know what to do with himself. So he paced and the fear in his eyes was something I had never saw before. As I looked up at him, I cringed, seeing all the blood that covered his uniform, knowing it was my Bella's.

"I didn't wait for the ambulance. I put her in my car and got her here as fast as I could. Carlisle met me at the entrance," He continued.

I jumped up at the mention of the leach's name.

"Charlie, it's their fault she's here to begin with. I don't want him anywhere near her," I told him.

I didn't trust the Cullen's. I thought from the beginning that they had dazzled her in some way, and that was how they kept her so close to them. Edward somehow made Bella believe she loved him, and even when they left her alone deep in the woods broken I felt he left a spell on her just in case he decided to come back and wanted her to come back to him.

Little did the Cullen's know that Bella broke that spell when she fell in love with me? I still felt as though they were trying to get her back. They called all the time, Bella tried and tried to get them to leave her alone, but they still kept calling her, and I just knew they would stop at nothing to make it happen.

"She'll be fine, Carlisle isn't her surgeon. Doctor Meadows is working on her. Carlisle is only assisting so for now stop worrying about the Cullen's. We have to do what we can for Bella right now," Charlie suggested, patting me on his shoulder. I didn't like it, but I left it alone…for now.

It was hours before we heard anything.

The once empty waiting room was now full of half the Reservation, some people were pacing while others were talking quietly, and promising me that Bella was going to be alright, there was still no sight of the Cullen's, thank god.

They wanted to be her friends again so badly, but not one of them showed their faces here at the hospital. Not that I wanted them there. Maybe they knew if they showed up I would have killed them on the spot. I just knew they had something to do with this and if she died there won't be one of them left standing, I swear to that.

The Doctor came into the waiting room and looked around. "I'm looking for the family of Bella Black?" he asked.

Charlie and I stood up.

"I'm her husband and Charlie here is her father," I told him.

"I'm Doctor Meadows, come with me please." The three of us walked towards the Doctor's office.

"Have a seat," his soothing voice said to Charlie and me who were waited nervously for what he had to say.

"Bella suffered many broken bones. It would be simpler to tell you what bones she didn't break. She had internal bleeding which I think we have under control now. She has lost a lot of blood and the worry of infection is high. She has a concussion, she literally cracked her skull which we fixed, but we have to watch for hemorrhaging and make sure that her brain doesn't swell. Officer Swan got her here fast so that worked in our favor. I would like to give you hope, but it's not good, if she gets through the night there's a better chance for her survival. I wish I had better news for you, and we are doing everything we can do for her. If you're praying men, I suggest you do a lot of praying," he explained.

Charlie and I sat there in shock, tears flowing down both our faces.

"Thank you, Doctor, can we see her?" Charlie asked.

"Sure…but only you two for now, and Mr. Black you can stay with her tonight if you wish," the doctor said.

"Thanks, doc," I told him.

Charlie and I followed the doctor into the room where Bella was and as soon as I saw her tiny little body so twisted and torn, my legs gave out and my knees hit the floor. I put my face into my hands and began sobbing like a new born baby.

The only sound in the room besides my sobs, were the beeping of the heart monitor and the oxygen that helped her breathe.

Charlie helped me off the floor and brought a chair for me to sit on.

As I took inventory of Bella's body, I couldn't believe what I saw. Her face was swollen. Her pale skin looked even paler next to her two black eyes that were swollen shut. Her once beautiful curled hair was covered in gauze and thick with blood. All her gorgeous face was covered in bruises, cuts and bandages. Her whole body looked beaten up and bruised also covered with bandages and gauze.

"Bella," I cried, grabbing her tiny hand in mine and bringing it to my lips, kissing it softly as to not to hurt her.

Charlie stayed for a few minutes then turned to me, "I, I g…got t…to…c…all her mom," he stuttered then stopped.

"She's my baby, Jake," he said, as Charlie broke down sobbing.

I jumped up and held him in my arms as we both cried together.

After Charlie got control of himself he wiped away his tears and walked out of the room to call Renee.

I sat there for hours, as the nurses came in to check on her. They were in and out at least every fifteen minutes changing the I.V. bag full of blood to replace what she had lost.

"Please come back to me, Bells…Please don't leave me…I love you so much, baby…please hear me, honey…don't leave me…I love you so much…I can't live without you, baby…you know that…So please fight, fight for me… for us…" I begged, as tears flowing down my face.

"Jacob," a soft voice came from the doorway, I looked towards the door and jumped up.

"What do you want? Get the hell away from here!" I yelled.

"Jacob…I'm a doctor I can help her," Carlisle said, in a soft voice.

"You stay the hell away from her do you hear me! It's your fault she's lying in that bed, and I'll tell you something, if she dies, I'm coming for you and your entire family… You got that, leech! Get out!" I yelled again as Carlisle turned and walked away.

The nurses came running to see what the ruckus was all about along with half the Pack. The Wolves growled as Carlisle walked past them.

"You okay, Jake?" Paul asked. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Just take the guys home they need to rest, I'll call if I need you," I told him exhaustedly.

"Okay Jake, but if you need anything call, okay?" Paul told him, as he walked away.

I sat there for what seemed to be hours, I never left her side, holding her hand, begging her to come back to me. My eyes were starting to close when suddenly the heart monitor went off. I got close to Bella's face, and told her to stay with me, as I held her hand tighter.

A team of Doctor's rushed into the room and pushed me out of the way she had flat lined. The team worked on her, trying to bring her back. I backed away from where I was pushed and leaned against the wall.

"Bella, please," I cried. "Don't leave me… I love you, Bell's…" I wailed over and over again, begging her not to leave me.

Charlie ran in, and looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked. All I could do was shaking my head.

They worked for a while and then finally one of the team yelled, "Call it."

"NO!" I shouted and then ran from the room.

I heard Charlie call after me but I didn't stop.

I ran until I got to the woods. I phased and ran as fast as I could, I growled and howled so loud that the Pack could hear me from miles away.

I heard Paul come up behind me, he was trying to get me to stop, but I couldn't I was faster than him and within no time I out ran him. I heard him howl for the pack, and I heard the pack answer. But I closed them off from my mind.

I couldn't run fast enough to make the pain disappear. I didn't want to feel this ache. My heart was breaking into a million little pieces.

I dug my claws into the ground, deeper and deeper to get better traction that would help me fly into the night. Then for no reason at all I stopped. My mind raced, the more I thought the madder I got.

All I could think about was that this was their fault. I laid my head back and howled loudly into the dark night, warning our enemies that it was their time to pay…


	15. Chapter 15

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Special thanks to SassYNoles for beta-ing this story for me…huggs.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

PART ONE

THE AFTERMATH

* * *

CHARLIE'S P.O.V.

I walked into the room and there were a team of doctor all over Bella working on her, my heart began to beat hard within my chest. I looked to my left to see Jacob leaning against the wall tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?" I asked, with fear in my voice. Jacob just shook his head he was whispering something to himself.

Then I heard one of the team yell.

"Call it," I know my face went as white as a sheet when I heard the doctor say those words because I knew what it meant.

My Bella… My baby was dead. I felt my own tears flowed down my cheeks as I heard Jacob yell.

"NOOO!" as he ran out of the room.

I turned to see him run down the hall. I tried calling out to him, but it he didn't turn around. The team was cleaning up just as Carlisle walked into the room. I ignored him and went to stand next to my baby and took her hand in mine as I sat down in the seat that Jacob had previously sat in for so many hours, and brought Bella's hand to my lips and closed my eyes. I could feel her becoming warmer, but I didn't think anything of it because I was so torn up from losing my baby girl.

I heard Carlisle call for the team to leave…now! I heard the door softly close and slowly raised my head to look at Carlisle. I didn't want him here and was about to tell him to leave us when I saw he was looking at Bella in awe, it was then I heard him softly tell me to back away from Bella.

At first I was going to ask him who the hell he thought he was, but as I glanced over at Bella I saw that she was glowing. A bright light was emulating through her skin from every pore even her hair had changed to a lighter shade. I looked back at Carlisle and asked.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know yet, but there is some kind of mutation going on, she is changing," He stated.

"Is she dead or alive?" I asked wondering if she was turning into a vampire and I was ready to go off on him for finding some way to turn my little girl, but he interrupted my thoughts as he spoke.

"It seems she isn't dead just changing," he stated once again.

I pulled out my cell and called Jake, but he didn't answer his phone.

"You reached Jake leave a message…Beep," "Jake, get your ass back here she's not dead," I said as I left a message on his phone, and then proceeded to called Billy.

I told him what was going on and to try to get a hold of Jake and get him back here. He said he would try and I hung up just as watched Bella started to levitate off the bed.

"Charlie, is there any special gifted people in your family?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Um…I don't know I have a lot of papers at home about my family, but I really never paid much attention to them before," I told him.

"I suggest you go over them this has to be inherited through a gene," Carlisle told me.

As we watched Bella the light that was emulating off of her turn to heat. It rippled out of every pore of her body, it also looked like she was beginning to shake violently, but she wasn't, it was the heat rippling all around her causing the effect.

Her hair blew around her face as the heat coming from her generated energy that swirled around her entire body. Her hair turned colors from blonde to red and back to brown and then back to blonde once again. She began to move, her feet started in a downward motion and her upper body move up as she came to a standing position as she floated over the bed.

Flames licked her body, but there were no burns anywhere on her, she still had that pale skin. She turned towards us and her eyes opened and she looked as though she was staring through us like we weren't even there. The cuts on her face and all the swelling were gone. The bandages burnt away from her skin and fell to the bed. Carlisle ran to the bed and swiped them off the bed so the sheets wouldn't catch fire.

Flames shot from her fingers as Carlisle grabbed the fire extinguisher and pulled the pin to put out any fire that she was throwing across the room, but not once did she aim it at me or Carlisle.

She closed her eyes and slowly leaned back into her laying position, and descended back to the bed as her body touched the bed she gasped as if trying to catch her breath and then she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

I ran up to her and called her by name.

"Bella… honey."

She turned her head to me. Her eyes were the brightest green I had ever saw and when she looked at me I could almost swear she was looking straight into my soul. Her face was almost angelic, peaceful, but strong.

"Bella," I said again trying to gain her attention.

When she spoke it sounded like bells ringing it had an echo to it.

"Do I know you?" she asked in her sing-song voice.

"Bella, it's me, Dad…Charlie," I told her.

I didn't know what was happening. My heart was beating so fast I thought I would pass out. I was having a hard time trying to figure out what I had just saw, and at the same time wondering what was happening to my little girl.

She cocked her head to the side.

"Who is this Bella that you speak of?" she asked in her angelic voice.

I didn't know what to say. The person lying in this bed was my baby girl Bella, but the voice seemed to be someone or something else.

I closed my eyes then looked over at Carlisle for his help. After all he was a Doctor, wasn't he?

"I don't know yet Charlie," is all he said, answering without me asking a single question.

I looked back at Bella or at least who I thought was Bella as she closed her eyes and slept.

Carlisle checked her pulse and heart rate and said she was fine. That she was sleeping peacefully. It was as though nothing had happened to her at all. Accept for the transformation he couldn't find a thing wrong with her. He said he wanted to bring a portable x-ray machine in to make sure her bones were healed, but he expected that they had also healed during the transformation.

I was getting a little anxious and wanted some answers. My little girl was alive thank god, but what the hell was going on?

Someone started beating on the door, Carlisle opened the door to an intern with a gurney to take Bella to the morgue and Carlisle told him he wasn't needed any longer and sent him away.

Carlisle walked up to me and spoke, "Charlie I am going to see about getting Bella a room I will make sure any flammable items are taken out first then we will talk about what's going on," he told me.

I nodded my head and sat heavily in the chair where I once was. I ran my hand threw my hair and took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I tried to figure out what I had just seen.

After a few minutes I stood up to see that Bella was still sleeping soundly and kissed her on the forehead.

"What's going on with you kiddo?" I asked not expecting an answer.

She looked the same only her hair was lighter and she had a strip of red running down the side of it. I sighed and picked up my phone and opened it and tried to call Jake again.

* * *

JACOB'S P.O.V.

I couldn't stand it the pain was too much I could hear my brothers yelling for me, but I couldn't deal with them right now my Bella was gone so I phased back to human and I laid there naked on the floor of the woods.

I had my head lying on my hands which were still digging into the dirt and I felt as though I was losing my mind. Nothing I did was helping the pain and the pain was unbearable. It felt as though someone was taking their hand and jabbing me in the gut and twisting my organs into mush. I was sobbing so hard that I became sick and threw up everywhere. I keep yelling for Bella hoping that this had been a bad dream and she would help me by waking me up, but she never came and I was still in my nightmare.

I thought when Bella and I finally got together that all this was finished that all that we had been through was over and that we finally got our chance. We had the threat for a while of someone coming after her, but I just thought that was the Cullen's trying to scare her into returning to them and when it stopped, the calls began again. I truly thought it was the Cullen's trying to take her from me again.

Sure, I worried that I would lose her again, but not this way. I thought she might return to her ex-vampire lover and leave me again and the thought of that scared the hell out of me constantly, but after a while she convinced me she was with me forever and now this happened. Was it one of the Cullen's plans that had gone awry, trying to get her back one last time?

When we said our vows and she was finally mine I didn't worry any longer, she had finally made her choice and she had chosen me. I couldn't have been more proud or happy with her choice and when she told Sam that she had turned down there offer to be their friend and didn't want to see them any longer I was elated and I knew then I didn't have to worry anymore, but that wasn't true either was it? I still should have worried and paid closer attention to her to keep her safe.

I should have realized that we lived in a supernatural world and nothing is as it seems why didn't I see that, why didn't I protect her better?! Now it's too late.

Then I started thinking about why we were what we were and what started all this, what changed our tribe into what it was, why we were Were-Wolves… and then to the Cullen's who kept trying to get her back…

THE CULLEN'S!

Just at hearing their names made me shake so hard I thought my teeth would crack and fall out of my mouth, and bam… I phased back into Wolf form. This is their fault. I said through my very sharp teeth. I will kill them all or they'll kill me either way I will have my peace.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could to get to the Cullen's house. I could hear my brothers yelling for me, but I blocked them out there was only one thing on my mind and that was revenge make them pay for what they did to my Bella. I passed the treaty line and in no time I was in their front yard. I slowly stalked to their front porch a feral growl on my breath. I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper standing there. I growled deep and long and bared my teeth.

I heard Edward yell.

"No!" As he fell to the porch and his brothers looked at him as the Edward leech told his family that "Bella was dead."


	16. Chapter 16

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Special thanks to SassYNoles for beta-ing this story…huggs.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

PART TWO

THE AFTERMATH

* * *

JACOB'S P.O.V.

After the Edward leech told his his brothers that Bella was dead, their mother figure and sisters came out crying as blood instead of tears filled their eyes.

"Jacob we are so sorry," Esme cried.

"He doesn't want our pity…He wants us dead," Edward told them as he read my mind staying in his stooped position on their porch.

_"Jacob,"_ a voice came up from behind me. I turned to see the entire Pack standing behind me.

_"Sam, we are going to rid the world of these leeches once and for all,"_ I told him.

_"Jake, Bella's not dead,"_ He said, as I turned to look at him.

"Bella's not dead," Edward said jumping up from his stooped position on the porch smiling ear to ear as the Cullen's nervously laughed and hugged one another in celebration and I continued growling at them.

_"What are you talking about Sam I was there I watched her die,"_ I told him angrily.

_"Billy sent us after you, Charlie called he said for you to get your ass back to the hospital that Bella wasn't dead. Something's going on with her, but she's not dead,"_ He repeated.

I stood there shocked at first and then turned once again to look at him.

_"Bella's alive?"_ I asked.

A million things went through my head after he told me that. How is that possible? I know I saw her die. Why did I leave? I could have been there with her this whole time. I berated myself for being so stupid.

_"Yes Jake, you need to get to the hospital right now, Charlie's waiting on you,"_ Sam replied.

I took off running leaving them all behind I had to get to Bella, my Bella she's alive I couldn't believe it, my insides were jumping for joy, but Sam said there was something going on with her and that had me worried, what could possibly be going on now? I thought to myself. I have to get to her. I took off running as fast as I could.

When I arrived I phased to human form, threw on my clothes, and ran into the hospital. I ran to the room where I had left Bella but she wasn't there, I turned and looked around to see if I could find anyone, but no one was around. I went to the desk and asked where Bella was she told me a room number and told me how to get there and I ran without thanking the nurse until I approached her room.

I walked into the room and Charlie was sitting in one of the chairs I ignored him and walked straight up to Bella. There she lay as beautiful as she had ever been all her bruises, cuts and swelling was gone from her body, and she was sleeping soundly. Her hair was blonde with a red streak running through it; I turned to Charlie with a puzzled look on my face.

"We have a lot to talk about, son," is all he said, as he put his arm around me and sat me down.

He told me everything that had happened after I had left he said he didn't know why but Carlisle thought it was hereditary and now that I was there he would run home and get the papers and bring them back so together we could go through all the family histories and figure out where it originated. Hoping that just maybe we could figure out just what was going on with Bella, what she had transformed into. I didn't know what to say or what to think.

Transformed? She looked the same to me all but her hair at least. I let out a sigh of relief and ran my fingers through my hair as I sat and watched my angel sleep as Charlie continued speaking.

He told me that Bells didn't know who he was or who she was when she did speak and she hasn't woke up since, and for me to be careful if she did wake up. He also didn't want me to be surprised if she didn't recognize me. I sat there staring at my Bella trying to formulate everything into my mind trying to make sense out of all of this.

I took her hand in mine, her hand was warm, and I could swear she was one of us with how warm she was. I opened her tiny hand and kissed her palm.

"I love you baby," I told her hoping she could hear me. I looked at her beautiful face and she did look like an angel lying there just like Charlie had said.

"Bella, honey can you hear me?" I asked softly.

I asked it over and over again trying to get her to answer me. At first I thought she couldn't hear me, but then her eyes fluttered.

"Bella honey, are you awake sweetheart?" I asked her again.

She opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her elated that she was aware I was there and she looked to be okay.

"Jacob," she whispered and it was the sweetest sound I have ever heard in my life.

I reached down and slid my arms under her and hugged her carefully as I cried. My Bella came back to me and I was the happiest man alive at that moment.

"Bella my sweet Bella," I keep saying over and over again as the tears flowed down my cheek. "I thought I had lost you, honey," I told her.

"You won't get rid of me that easy, Jacob Black," she said and I laughed through my tears. I pushed the nurse's button to let them know she was awake and I never left her side not even for one second.

The nurse came in and was surprised to see her awake, "I'll call the doctor," she said and turned and walked away.

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face, I was so happy Bella was with me again. I didn't know what to do I was thrilled, but stay next to her and never take my eyes off her again.

The nurse came back in and took her vitals, "Welcome back Mrs. Black you gave everyone a scare there for a while," she replied.

Bella looked at me and smiled and mouthed, sorry to me and I just shook my head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, honey," I told her as I ran my hand through her hair.

Then Carlisle walked in with Charlie. I growled at him and stood between Carlisle and Bella.

"Bella you're awake," Charlie said and ran to her side and kissed her on the head. "How do you feel honey?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Dad please don't worry I feel great actually," she said. I smiled and looked at Charlie and Charlie gave me a worried look.

"Jacob, remember what we talked about? Carlisle is the only one capable of handling this sort of thing right now, okay?" Charlie told me, I didn't like it, but he was right so I let him through.

"Thank you Jacob," Carlisle commented as I grounded my teeth together hating the situation of Carlisle being anywhere near Bella.

"So Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked her. "She's running a high fever Doctor." the nurse explained.

"Thank you nurse I think I can handle it from here," Carlisle told her as she left.

"Fever? I don't feel sick," Bella offered.

"Bella do you remember anything of what happened to you or I guess, I should ask, what is the last thing you remember?" Carlisle, asked her.

"Um… Angela and I were shopping and someone grabbed me from behind," Bella explained.

"Did you see who it was?" he asked. I could see she was trying to remember but wasn't having any luck with it and just shook her head.

"I see flashes but nothing concrete," she said.

"That's okay Bella maybe it will come back later. I want to do some routine test and keep her here for a few days to see how things are with her, but from what I can see she's fine a little warm to the touch, but so are you, Jacob," Carlisle replied as I growled at him again.

"Jacob, be good," Bella said and smacked my arm. I looked down at her and smiled.

She wiggled her finger at me for me to come to her and then pointed to her lips and I complied gladly giving her a soft peck on her lips.

"Try and get some rest Bella and I'll check on you later and if you need anything ask one of the nurse's and they'll find me," Carlisle told her.

"Thanks, Carlisle," Bella said.

As Bella slept, Charlie picked up the small box he had brought back with him and started going through the confines of the box he had brought from home containing his family history. I sat down next to him to help him go through its continents, hoping to find out what was going on with Bella.


	17. Chapter 17

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Special thanks to SassYNoles for beta-ing this story for me…huggs.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

PART ONE

THE JOURNAL

* * *

Charlie's P.O.V.

I went through the papers in the box with Jacob's help. I found my grandfather's birth certificate. I knew he was part Native American or at least I thought he was until now, imagine my surprise when I learned that he was full blooded. I also didn't know which tribe he belonged too. I looked at the certificate and found out that he came from northern Michigan and from a tribe called the Ojibwa.

"Have you ever heard of this Tribe?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob took the paper from me and looked at it.

"Oh sure, sure Billy used to tell me stories about this tribe, stories of the Great Eagle who would someday return in human form and fight off a great evil with the help of the wolves," he told me.

"Do they phase the way you do?" I asked him.

Jacob looked at me in thought, "As far as I know we are the only ones who shift. There only story, Charlie," he said.

"Yeah, well, it was only a story to me about you guys, but they turned out to be true," I told him sarcastically.

Jacob laughed and nodded his head as he handed me back the paper. "Isn't that a birth certificate?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, It's my grandfathers," I told him.

"I didn't know you had Native American in you, Charlie," Jacob said.

"Neither did I, well, I thought my grandfather was part Native American, but I didn't know he was full blooded," I told him.

"Who's part Native American?" Billy asked as he entered the room and wheeled himself next to us.

"Charlie is," Jacob told Billy. "His Grandfather was Ojibwa," Jacob told his father.

"Really that's interesting, how did he find his way here? We're a long ways from his tribe," Billy told me.

I was rifling through the papers and found a book, "I don't know, but maybe this will tell us something," I told them holding up a small book.

I opened it to my surprise my grandfather had left a journal.

"It's a journal," I told Jake and Billy.

"Who wrote it and what is it about?" Jake asked me.

"Well it was written by my grandfather," I told him as I started to read.

"Well it says here he came to La Push to meet with Ephraim Black, but it doesn't say why," I told them as I keep reading.

"Listen to this," I told them and I began to read to them from the book.

As I read aloud we discovered that my heritage went back at least two hundred years in some way or form. My family's heritage went through different tribes and the explanation we found was shocking.

"It says that the Great Spirit had come to my grandfather in a dream and told him that the Great Spirit had led my family through different villages in order to join the gene of each tribe that held special powers and although none of my ancestors could use said powers that all the supernatural powers would one on day find its way to the chosen one, and she alone would be the only one to use them."

I thought about what I had just read and wondered if Bella would be the one that my grandfather had written about. I looked over at Bella who was sleeping peacefully.

I scanned the book closer to see if he was talking about Bella I needed to know more.

"Look at this guys I found all the different tribes and by this at least one male from my family over the last two hundred years had come from ten different tribes.

"What?" Jacob said not believing what I had read.

"That's what it says," I told him.

"Let him finish Jake this could be important," Billy told Jake.

I began to read on out loud so they could hear what my grandfather had written.

"It says here that my grandfather found that each tribe mentioned had a scroll or a story about a secret sacred power, and all shared the same sacred animal and it wasn't even an animal, but a bird. With each tribe my grandfather spoke of an Eagle and that this Eagle led their people in their beliefs and often spoke of mother earth, and how to protect her from that evil that surrounded her. But it says that only one will have the power to protect her from the evil that will come and that this Eagle will take human form in this person when the time came and will bring forth all the powers that had been collected through the years, and that she along with the Wolves will take on this evil and be victorious."

I was really surprised to learn all of this, and even more surprised that I carried so much Native American blood. I knew my grandfather came from somewhere out east and had met my grandmother and fell in love with her and stayed here in Washington, but I had thought that grandfather Swan was only half Native American and that was the extent of my knowledge of my Indian heritage.

I looked at Billy and shook my head.

"We too have a story in our history of the Eagle that your grandfather spoke of that we are to join with this Eagle as Wolves and defeat the said evil," Billy said.

Does that mean that Bella will transform into this Eagle?" I asked Billy frightened.

"I don't know, the prophecy is old, and has changed throughout the years. We haven't seen anything to prove its truth at least not till now. Bella hasn't transformed into anything yet. Yes, she is showing signs of power, but as of yet she has only shown the power of fire. Yes, she has the warmth that the Pack has but she still hasn't transformed at least not yet. We will have to see how this unfolds, but she will definitely have to be watched," Billy told us.

"This is crazy my wife is not a shifter," Jake said getting a little upset.

"Jake you didn't see what Carlisle and I saw earlier that was not my daughter, hell she didn't even know who I was afterwards and now she does…there's something going on with her and if you love her like you say you do, then you will watch her and take care of her until we figure out just what is going on with her," I reprimanded my son-in-law.

"Look, Charlie, I'm not saying I won't watch her of course I will watch and take care of her, I love her for crying out loud, and yes she may have powers and that's fine too, but I can't believe she's going to transform into this Eagle your grandfather wrote about. The Eagle is suppose to represent one of the Great Spirits if anything it will take over her body, but I don't think it will show its self in a solid form," Jake explained.

"That's possible," Billy said. "Jake is right about that, I have never seen or heard of a Great Spirit taking on a human form, but that is why we need to watch over her and one thing for sure is she needs to stay on the reservation to keep her safe," Billy explained and demanded.

"I'll talk to Carlisle and see about getting her released today. One thing for sure is she doesn't need to be in this hospital if more of her powers start to surface," I decided.

We all agreed, and I went to find Carlisle. I found him in his office I sat down and explained all we had found out by reading my grandfather's journal and told him that there was a possibility that Bella could start showing more powers, and that we needed to take her out of the hospital in case that was to happen. He agreed, and signed her out after doing a brain scan and a couple of blood test. He wanted her to go home with him so he could do more tests and keep a close eye on her, but I wasn't going to let that happen, and I was sure Jake would agree. He finally agreed and Bella was released.

I took them to Billy's and dropped them off and gave them the fire extinguisher out of my car just in case Bella started with the fire throwing again. Better to be safe than sorry.

I told them I would stop back later to check on Bella, but for now I had missed a lot of work and had to at least show up, to check on things there and make sure things were running smoothly. I also had to call Renee and stop her from coming here, the last thing we needed is for her to find out all this supernatural crap and have her going off on everyone, and we had enough to worry about without adding to the chaos.

On the way to the station I was thinking about my heritage and was wondering why no one in my family ever mentioned about the box with all this information in it or maybe like me they never looked at it.

The only reason I looked at it then was when Bella started this transformation crap only then did I think to get it and check it out. To think that this box has been handed down for three generations and no one had ever thought to look in it. Or maybe they did and no one said anything to anybody about it. And then again maybe they did and thought it was a bunch of Indian bull crap like I used to think before I found out about the Wolves on the Quileute Reservation.

And now my baby has to go through this…why her? I know she is good with all this weird supernatural crap. But then again maybe that's why she was chosen because she is good with all of this.

I found myself wishing I had never found out about any of this and that all of this would by-pass Bella, but I don't think that would be the case. I pulled up in front of the station and went in to check on the situation at the station so I could get back to my baby girl.


	18. Chapter 18

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

PART TWO

THE JOURNAL

* * *

JACOB'S P.O.V.

We got Bella into the house and got her comfortable, I tried to get her to lay down on the bed, but she wasn't having it so I sat her up on the sofa, I ordered a few pizza's so she wouldn't have to cook not that I would have had her cook anyway but knowing Bella she would have, so I ordered the pizza's and when they arrived she hurried to the dining room table and sat across from me.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked grinning at the way she hurried to the table.

She smiled. "I'm starving," she said as she reached across the table and grabbed two slices and scarf them down. I shook my head and scarf a few down myself.

Billy had finished and pulled his wheel chair away from the table and sat across the room watching Bella, I could tell he had seen something that I evidently hadn't as I watched his face and his eye brows wrinkled. I looked at Bella who was sitting there staring off into space then she looked at me and cocked her head then smiled.

"What?" she asked as I sat looking at her.

"Nothing baby, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Fine," she said.

She put down her pizza and stared out into space again and was mumbling something as she rolled her thumb and four finger together and I noticed the spark's that flickered from the friction from rubbing them together, I gasped which brought her out of the trance she was in and looked at me.

"What?" she asked again as she looked at me confused.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something," I told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"It was nothing baby, don't worry about it," I told her as I looked at Billy and he looked at me worried as well.

A little later we were in the living area watching a movie, I let Bella lean back on the sofa to rest and I sat in the recliner and Billy sat in his wheelchair. I kept looking over at Bella and she seemed fine so I went back to the movie we were all watching.

Two minutes later I seen Bella stand, I looked up at her and she just stood there her face was blank and her eyes had turned black.

"Bella," I said trying to get her attention, but she either didn't hear me or she was ignoring me. She walked over to Billy and looked down at him and cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"Dad," I said, as Billy put his hand up as to tell me its okay.

Bella put her hand together and rubbed them, she started out slow and the more she rubbed them together the faster her hands got until they became nothing but a blur and then stopped abruptly.

She reached down and touched Billy on the top of his back and slowly moved her hand down along his spinal cord when she came to the bottom of his spine she stopped, she was speaking in another language if it was even any kind of language at all, and if I was human I wouldn't have heard any of it for she was speaking no louder than a whisper, then a bright light appeared where her hand were. She then pulled her hands slightly away from Billy's back but no more than two inches then there were these little electrodes pulsing from Bella's hand entering into Billy's back. He jerked a little from the pulsation.

"Dad!" I yelled and Billy shook his head.

"Its okay son leave her be," Billy told me as I stood up. She turned her head to look at me.

"Sit down young Alpha," the voice said that wasn't my Bella, in a ringing type of voice almost like and echo but sweet and with a demand that made me shiver.

I found myself sitting back into my chair slowly watching as whoever was controlling my Bella went back to work on Billy.

The electrodes kept shooting into my dad's back as his legs jumped every now and then, it was like what ever Bella was doing was moving itself down his body until it reached his toes, this went on for a good ten minutes, I was worried dad was in pain his face was scrunched up as each electrode pulsed through his body and then it stopped as abruptly as it started.

Bella stood there and stared off at nothing again.

"Bella," I said again, she turned to me and cocked her head again and looked at me or should I say looked through me, like someone had spoken to her and she was searching for whoever spoke and she couldn't see who it was.

She walked back to the sofa and sat back down and leaned back, her eyes became normal again and began to watch the movie. She looked over at me and smiled and then lost her smile as her face took on a worried look.

"What is it Jacob?" she asked me as if she didn't know why I was staring at her, I shook my head and smiled she shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching the movie once again, and I looked over at Billy.

"Dad are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled at me and reached down and touched his legs and began to laugh. He reached down and pulled up the foot pads on the wheelchair and put his feet on the floor, he looked at me and kept laughing. I jumped up and walked over to him. He pulled himself off the chair and using me to steady himself and stood up his laughter became tears as he moved his feet and walked for the first time in many years with me to hold on to for support.

"Dad!" I cried along with him.

I looked over at Bella in wonderment of what she had just done, she didn't acknowledge the fact that Billy could walk or the fact that she had just healed my father, she looked at me and only smiled.

Her eyes darkened once again as she said with a smile, "Dad's coming," she said as her eyes became normal again.

I let Billy hold on to table and ran to the window and looked to see if Charlie was there, but he wasn't. I looked over at Bella when I heard the tires of a car approaching as Charlie drove up in front of the house; I opened the door and stared at him as he walked to the house.

"What?" Charlie asked as I stared at him then at Bella who was smiling at us and then at dad.

Charlie looked over at Billy who was standing alone.

"Billy….Your walking!" Charlie said shocked as Billy smiled at him from ear to ear and pointed to Bella.

Charlie looked over at Bella who was sitting on the sofa, she looked over at Charlie.

"Hi dad," she said and continued watching the movie that she had been watching as nothing was going on.

Whatever was going on with Bella was coming together. When she had told me Charlie was coming I noticed her eyes darkened but she didn't stare off into nothingness as she had done before, and after she told me her eyes became normal again and continued doing what she was doing, and when she saw Billy walking she didn't act like it shocked her she just excepted it and went on with what she was doing, but the one thing I did know was we had to sit down with Bella and talk to her to see if she knew what was going on with her or talk to whoever was controlling her if that was even possible.

I walked to Billy and helped him back into his wheelchair, although he could walk now it would take a while for his legs to strengthen enough to stand alone.

Charlie, Billy and I went into the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked.

"It seems Bella has got a couple more of her powers," I told him.

"Like what?" Charlie asked.

"Healing for one and she knew you were coming before you got here. We need to sit her down and see if we can talk to her or to whoever is controlling her," I told Billy and Charlie.

"It won't hurt her will it?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think it would. Either she remembers or she doesn't and even if I call on whoever is controlling her it will take over Bella's body and she won't remember it anyway, so I don't see how it would hurt her," I said.

We turned to see Bella standing in the door way, she smiled at us, her eyes were black again which told me she wasn't in control again and the one who was controlling her was talking to us.

"Yes we need to talk," the voice said that wasn't my Bella.

We gathered around the table as Bella sat on the other side and looked at each of us.

She cocked her head and began.

"My name is not important, I am what I am, and I am the one who was fore told to you. This vessel I control is most powerful as I speak with you I find it very hard to control her, the powers that she possess are growing faster than I have foreseen she has four so far and the other six is in the process of showing themselves. I will try to train her with these abilities and it is getting easier as she seems to know I am here with her now, she is very smart and learns fast. She hears me as I speak to you and she is trying to use her own tongue which makes it difficult. I could let her speak to you as I explain it to her in her mind, but I would much rather do it myself. Young Alpha if you would tell her to let me explain, I think she would listen to you." The Great Spirit said.

I shook my head in wonderment of what was happening.

"Bella sweetheart, we need to talk to the Great Spirit, you must let her speak so we can understand what is going on okay honey?" I asked Bella.

Bella's eye's closed and opened once again. "Thank you young Alpha she has backed off. She is some fighter and is one of the reasons she was chosen," she said.

"Ask what you must, but understand there are some things I am not ready to reveal as of yet," she said.

"Why my daughter?" Charlie spoke first with his police personality.

"Good question," she began. "It is time, your family have been chosen. Through the years I have led you family to the tribes with the best sacred powers, your family is strong and has been since the beginning. What comes will come soon and everyone on this reservation will die, as well as in the town, there will be no one left standing. What comes for you is very powerful, you will need Bella as well as the Wolves, but you will also need the Cullen's," she said looking at me now.

"Why the Cullen's? What have they to do with any of this?" I asked.

"Their coven is large and powerful as well…not as powerful as you and your Pack, or Bella of course, but they too have a stake in this as well," she said.

"What if I don't want the Cullen's involved in any of this?" I asked venomously.

She laughed causing the windows shake with the vibration of her laughter.

"You have no say in this matter young Alpha, although you are strong in strength and wisdom, your jealousy stands in your way, you have not accepted that Bella chose you and that will be your down fall if you do not handle it correctly. You have Bella she is strong and deserves to be by your side to help rule your people. Be careful young Alpha use your wisdom well," she said.

"Who's coming?" Billy asked.

"You will learn that in time, but don't underestimate the evil that comes, they are many and very powerful. I will stand beside you but will not fight, only Bella's powers will be used in this battle, I am here to guide her to teach her, nothing more and nothing less," she said.

"What is she becoming?" Charlie asked.

"She is what we call an Ancient, her powers will grow strong and she will live a very long time, not as long as me but for thousands of years as you will young Alpha as long as you keep phasing, so you see she was meant to be with you. She would have never been a Vampire we would have stepped in before we would have let that happen, she knows that now but she had made up her mind long before I came.

"If she is an Ancient why wait for her, why didn't you take one of other ancestors before her, if they live forever?" Charlie asked.

"Bella was chosen, and she will not live forever. The powers had not been in place before her," she explained.

"Before her? That means she picked up a power herself and seeing that she hasn't been around any other tribe but this one; the Quileute tribe, what power did she pick up from them?" Charlie asked getting a little upset.

She sighed. "You are very smart as well Charlie, there is only one power here on the Quileute Reservation," she said looking at me again.

"She's going to phase," I said as I sighed.

"Yes young Alpha, but she will not be under you, her powers are much to strong for even you to control, yes you will train her in the way of fighting and how to control herself, but you will not have the power to give her the Alpha command. There will be some things that she will understand with your commands and she will follow them, but if you command her to do something she knows is wrong she will do what she thinks is best... so listen to her work as a team not against one another," she told me and I shook my head.

"Charlie," she said looking at him, "Bella is strong in mind and body she was chosen and I know that it is hard for you to understand and to let go of, but you must. Your child is very powerful now, she will rule every tribe in the world. There are only two more of her kind and they have been around for centuries one is close to death the other is her child, Bella will be in contact with her through her mind, they will know of each others existence but may never meet, but I tell you this because there is no need to worry about Bella, she has wisdom beyond reality she surpasses all who lives, she will be the Bella as you know her, but not as breakable. She will love, her heart can break, she is as human as Jacob here," she said.

"But I am not human," I told her.

She smiled. "You breathe…you eat…your heart beats…you love….you hate…you are warm…you are everything human except you shift into a Wolf, she is as human as you," she said.

"Why couldn't it have been me, I don't want my baby to have to go through this," Charlie said as he bowed his head.

"All ancients are female, I am sorry Charlie, but this was put into effect two hundred years ago. She is still your daughter, she will always be your daughter and that is all I will say on that subject," she said as she sat up straight.

"Now something is coming and we must be ready, you must make an alliance with the Cullen's, like it or not it must be done. Take Bella with you when you talk to them, and don't fear young Alpha, Bella can handle herself. Bella's powers will be in full force within the week, you may not see them but make no doubt about it they will be there. I must go, Bella grows weary, I have used to much of her energy. Jacob come stand next to imprint for when I leave her to herself she will fall and remember Bella can answer your questions now, if she deems it necessary," she said as her eyes cleared and closed.

Bella fell to her side, I caught her and carried her to the sofa and covered her as she slept.

* * *

So…what did you think? ...please leave a review…I would love to hear from you…thanks for reading…huggs Peggy


	19. Chapter 19

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Special thanks to SassYNoles for beta-ing this story, huggs.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

BLOOD OF MY BLOOD

* * *

JACOB'S P.O.V.

"I don't like this," Charlie said, thinking back to what the Great Spirit had said.

"I don't either," I agreed as Charlie looked over at me not believing I agreed with him.

Billy laughed, "You guys act like we have a choice here," he replied, looking at me and Charlie, and then chuckled again.

"We do have a choice," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Really and how do you figure that?" Billy asked him.

"Well… We… just won't tell Bella, she doesn't seem to remember any thing once the Great Spirit leaves her to herself," he said.

"Were you in the same room as me when we talked to the Great Spirit?" Billy asked chuckling.

"She said, that from here on out Bella will remember everything, including our little talk we had just a few moments ago, Charlie," I told him, remembering what she had said.

Charlie shook his head. "So how do we stop this from happening then," Charlie asked.

"We don't…didn't you hear what she said, something is coming, Charlie. Something very powerful, whoever it is will kill everyone, here as well as in Forks. With what the Great Spirit said, Bella is our only hope…She was chosen Charlie, the Great Spirit has prepared for this for the last two hundred years and whether you want to accept this or not it is out of our hands."

"And Jacob it's out of yours as well, you are the Chief of this tribe now as well as the Alpha. You must call a meeting with the Cullen's and take Bella with you. You must explain what has happened and prepare for the battle. I know you hate the thought of dealing with the Cullen's, and I don't blame you, but you must put your feeling for Bella aside and deal with the problem at hand," Billy told Charlie and me.

Charlie didn't have much to say. He knew he couldn't do anything about what was happening, and he hated the thought of Bella being in the middle of it all as I did.

"I might have to deal with the Cullen's, but I don't have to take Bella with me, she has gone through enough with those bloodsuckers I won't allow her to go through any more," I expressed meaningfully.

"You will let me go only I know how to talk to them and get them to join our little party," Bella said, as she entered the room.

I looked at her and sighed. "I thought you were sleeping," I said hating that she overheard our little meeting.

"I was, but now I'm awake, and I will accompany you too see the Cullen's," she told me.

"No, Bella, I can't allow you to go through that you've been through enough," I told her.

"Tell me Jacob, is it really because I have been through so much? Or is it because you don't want me around them because you're afraid that they will dazzle me once again?" she asked.

I sighed again knowing it was true I didn't want her around them for fear they would try to dazzler her again. I almost lost her once. I couldn't take the chance of losing her again.

"I can't lose you again, Bells," I told her sadly. She walked over to me and put her hand on the side of my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Jacob, you won't lose me, I know you thought you lost me once, but you didn't, and you won't lose me now. I am more powerful than anyone you know. That night when you took on the Alpha position, when Taha Aki bowed to me. He wasn't bowing to me, but to the Great Spirit that is inside of me. He recognized her in me and even he bowed down to her, she has been around a long time Jake, almost as long as time itself. She would never allow the Cullen's to try anything with me, so I will go with you, but we should take your Beta with us," she said.

I sighed once again knowing she was probably right, but I will be on my toes there's no way I will let them get over on me or any of us.

Charlie carried on for well over an hour, and after a long talk with him he finally gave in and left to get some rest. Not that he had much of a choice anyway.

* * *

BELLA'S P.O.V.

Now it was time to sit down with Jake and explain all that had happened to me since this whole thing started.

I could feel the Great Spirit in me, and as she speaks to me I can hear her in my mind. She told me I should tell Jacob everything starting with when I left the Cullens two years ago and felt the powers.

She told me I would have more powers and told me not to worry that she would be with me to show me how to use them as they came about. She also told me that they would come faster now, and that I would phase into a wolf.

She also told me the voices I heard that day on the beach was the animals trying to warn me of the bloodsuckers presents, that with practice I will hear them speak to me in times of need.

She said that she had sent the vampire to me, to test my powers, and that's why Jake couldn't smell him. She also told me that I was to control fire, and that's what the rippling of heat that came from my body was. I can move things by merely thinking of it, hence the door opening by itself. The claws were part of my wolf gene, as was the shaking and the warmth of my body, she told me that I would phase soon, and I should trust Jacob when I do, but I would have a will of my own. She also said that I had control over what part of my body I chose to configure to, that I didn't have to be a full wolf to fight.

I have the power of healing, hence the healing of Billy's spine. She wouldn't tell me of the other powers until I showed signs of them. But for now talk to Jake, and tell him all I knew as of now.

I sat down with Jake and we talked about the powers that I had so far and that I would phase soon and he was to keep a close eye on me for more signs in phasing.

I told him how long this had been going on, which totally pissed him off. He yelled for an hour over that one, telling me I should have told him back then. When I explained about not knowing what was going on with me and the fear of if I had told someone that I was afraid of being kicked off the reservation.

I told him that I knew he would go with me and what would happen to him if he had to face more vampires than he was capable of killing and my fear of them killing him. I told him I couldn't take that chance. He told me he understood, but still thought I should have at least told him, that at least he would have known what was going on with me, and was upset that I carried that burden alone.

He asked me if I knew what was coming, I told him I didn't know, that she only tells me what is needed at the time, that I will know when it was time. I told him she thinks we should hold a hearing with the council and the pack, and she wants Billy to dig up the history of her and the evil ones that was spoke of in my great-grandfathers journal and read up on it and use it at the meeting.

After what seemed like hours of talking with Jake, and him asking me question after question of which most I couldn't answer because I just didn't know yet, he told me he had to go for a run and get all that I had told him ironed out in his brain, that he wasn't mad at me he just need time to let it all soak in.

I went into our bedroom laying on the bed and let a few thoughts of my own sink in. It came to me about the time I searched on the internet about the powers I had experienced and found the part about the Ancient's and how powerful they were. I remembered what they said about how they could crush a world with one fist of a hand, and the Great Spirit trusted me with that power. That did scare me, but as soon as I thought it, she came to me and told me my clumsiness would fade in time, and she would not leave me until I was comfortable with the powers.

"Why me?"

_"You were chosen."_

"But why?"

_"Your family is strong,"_

"I don't feel strong." I could hear her laughing in my head.

_"You're stronger than you think young one. What human do you know that would fall in love with a Cold One and live to tell the tale?"_ I giggled and thought to myself, if someone came in here and listened to me talk to myself, they would think I had lost my mind, she giggled again.

_"In time they will love you, all of them, you will live amongst their people and they will be glad to have you there as protection, as they love their wolves, they will love you. They will write about the human girl who came to them, took up her powers and protected their tribe against all supernatural creatures."_

_"There is one more thing you must know young one, you're mothers family is Quileute as well… Her mother was full blooded Quileute, she moved away to be with her husband, your grandfather. You're mother knew this, and that is why she hated living in Forks. You're grandmother had a brother…his name was Levy Uley, his son was called Joshua Uley, and his son is called…"_

_"Samuel Uley," I said in complete shock before she could finish._

"_Yes, young one he is you're cousin." she finished as I just stared into space trying to come to terms with this._

Man, I couldn't have gotten out of this if I tried. I thought to myself, causing the Spirit Guide inside me to chuckle once again.


	20. Chapter 20

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Special thanks to SassYNoles for beta-ing this story for me…huggs.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

MEETING WITH THE CULLENS

* * *

BELLA'S P.O.V.

"What?! Sam is my cousin?" I was shocked…

Man I couldn't have gotten out of this if I tried, I thought to myself. Well that explains why the wolf gene is so strong in me being related to not only Sam, but Jared. I thought for a minute as I let the thought of this sink in.

That means that Emily is my cousin as well. I couldn't be happier about that, I love Emily, I just don't know how Sam's going to handle it much less Jared. I guess we'll find out tomorrow. I thought as I yawned…I was so mentally wore out. I had been through so much in the last couple of day's I just wanted to go to sleep and soon I was out like a light.

"The next morning I woke with Jake's arms wrapped around me, I was so exhausted that I didn't even feel him come to bed last night. After wiggling out of Jacob's strong arms without waking him I went into the kitchen and fixed breakfast. I was pouring me a cup of coffee when I felt Jake's warm arms around my waist.

"Good morning, baby," he said as he kissed the side of my head.

"Well good morning to you too do you want some coffee?" I asked him.

"Sure, sure," he said moving to sit at the breakfast bar as I handed him his coffee and a plate full of bacon, sausage eggs and biscuits.

The door opened and to my surprise Sam walked in with Paul, I fixed them a plate and a hot cup of coffee as they sat down next to Jake and thanked me for their food and dove in. They were talking about what they heard from Jake's mind last night while in wolf form during his run. When Jake told them it was true, they both sat and stared at me. I laughed as I stood in front of them.

"You haven't heard the jest of it yet," I told them, as Jake looked at me, with his eye brows pulled together; like I kept something from him. I shook my head at him and looked at Sam and smiled.

"I found this out last night Jake I wasn't keeping anything from you, I promised you that when I know you'll know, but I was asleep last night when you came home, and seeing this concerns Sam as well, I will tell you in front of him. I grinned at Sam as he looked at me like I was going to bite his head off or something.

"Sam…I just found out that my maternal grandmother and your grandfather are brother and sisters." He wrinkled his brow and shook his head as Jake and Paul laughed their asses off.

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about, which Grandfather of mine?" he asked confused.

"Your grandfather Levy Uley is my grandmother Haylee's brother, your father and my mother are cousins as you and I are," I told him, with a big grin on my face. After I explained how my mom hated it here and didn't want me here it explained a lot.

"I guess she thought keeping me away would stifle the wolf gene, but what she didn't know is that Charlie had a connection here as well, making Jared my cousin, but anyway, surprise!" I yelled.

And how are you related to Jared? Sam asked.

It seems that my dad's grandfather, my great-grandfather married Jared's great Aunt, making Charlie and me his relatives as well.

"Wait a minute, that means you carry the wolf gene, are you're a wolf as well?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I will be soon. Jake will have to keep an eye on me until it happens." Jake explained everything he could think of to Sam and Paul including that we have a meeting with Carlisle Cullen at midnight tonight. Sam being Jake's beta was to join us when we visited him.

He as well as Jake hated the idea, but after I explained the Great Spirit to him he had no choice, just like Jake had no choice. Jake had called Carlisle last night and set up the meeting, he said that he just told him something evil was coming and his family was in as much danger as the town and the Reservation was, and with hearing this he agreed to meet with us.

The day went quickly, the pack drifted in and out of the house all day, to see what Embry called the freak. He was kidding around of course, but Jake still smacked him upside the head.

Come eleven forty five Jake grabbed my hand and we walked to the treaty line, as Sam and Jake and I arrived, and found the Cullen's standing there waiting for us. Sam stayed in wolf form and Jake stayed human with me.

Alice was jumping up and down with excitement in see me, and Edward just smiled at me with his crooked smile, if he was trying to dazzle me it didn't work, but Jake still growled at him. Carlisle told him to stop and he looked down shook his head with a sigh.

I'm glad to see that you are doing better, Bella," Carlisle said honestly, and then looked to Jake.

"Okay, Jacob, we're here, what's all this about? What evil ones were you referring to?" he asked, politely.

Jake explain some of what was happening to Carlisle he told him we didn't know exactly what was coming as of yet, but the Great Spirit would let us know in time to be ready for the battle.

When they heard we knew nothing about what was coming they didn't see any threat and didn't see any need to worry about it. With that I walked forward. Jake tried to stop me, but I looked at him letting him see my black eyes which let him know that the Great Spirit needed to talk to them.

I faced the Cullen's and they gasped at the sight before them.

"You will listen, vampire for what comes will end you're family as well as the people in the town and on the Reservation," my voice chimed and echoed through the trees. They knew it wasn't me who spoke so they listened.

"This young one has the power of the Ancient's, you will aide her with the help of the wolves to protect those who you hold dear. With a flick of this young girls wrist she could end you where you stand, but we do need you're aide in this battle, chose now or die," she demanded. They all looked at one another with a wrinkled brow.

"Well, it sounds like we don't have much a choice here so I guess will help. I know that's not Bella's voice so what you say Jacob must be true so of course will join your battle," Carlisle decided.

"It is not only our battle, Carlisle it's yours as well. They will kill you and your family as well as ours," Jacob explained.

"Okay, I understand, if you will let us know when we should look for them I'm sure Alice will see them coming whoever they are, but let us know who they are if you find out before Alice see them, please," he asked.

"Of course we will," Jacob told him.

My eyes changed back to normal and I thanked Carlisle for listening. They all stood and stared at me. I felt Jasper's eyes on me. I also felt him trying to change my feelings. I swung around and looked at him and smiled. The more I stared at him the more nervous he became. I stood there a little longer still staring him down as I watched as he wrapped his arms around his chest and fell to the ground. He grimaced as he looked back at me only then did I relax as he took a deep breath.

"What did you do to him," Alice asked grimly, looking at me as she helped her mate to his feet.

"The same thing he was trying to do to me. I made his dead heart ache with sadness," I told her.

But how is that possible?" she asked.

I smiled at her and turned to Jake when the Great Spirit once again took over my body. I felt my head jerk back to the Cullen's. With my eyes she looked at each one of them, taking her time staring into each of their eyes, she stopped at Edward and stared at him making him as nervous as I just did Jasper. He began to look around at his family trying to ignoring my stare, and then she looked back to Carlisle.

"Take care vampire for even the Volturi fears what is to come," she said as she looked back to Edward and cocked her head to the side. Carlisle followed her gaze and realized Edward was up to something.

"I will take care of it," Carlisle told her as she looked back at him and nodded her head.

"See that you do," she said as my eyes cleared and I looked upon Carlisle with my human eyes, knowing what she thought when she took over my body. I turned back to Jacob.

"Are we done here?" I asked him, he nodded his head and grabbed my hand as we walked away.

"Bella," Alice called to me, I turned to look at her.

"Can't we still be friends?" she asked, I smiled once again and shook my head no turning away again and walked away with Jacob and Sam.

We walked for a while when Jake asked me a question.

"Why did you do that to that to the Empathy?" he asked. I looked at Jacob and smiled.

"He was trying to do it to me," I told him, he wrinkled his brow.

"I don't understand, what was he trying to doing to you?" he asked.

"He wanted me to feel sadness for leaving Alice," I said.

"But…I never heard him speak at all," he said confused.

"I did," I told him as he looked at me surprised.

"What you can read mine's now?" he asked as Sam came walking up next to me. He had phased back to his human form and was walking with us interested in our conversation.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'. He smiled and looked at me again.

"Can you read my mind Bells," he asked with a big smile. I looked at him and concentrated. Finally I smiled and answered him.

"I love you too, and you are so bad, Jacob Black," I told him smacking him on his arm as he laughed loudly.

He was thinking about how he was going to make love to me in a different position tonight. I turned beet red and it made him laugh louder. Sam joined in with a laugh although he didn't know what Jacob had thought he still knew it was sexual because my face was so red. Was I that predictable?

"What was that about the Volturi?" he asked. I looked at him and sighed.

I had told Jake about the Volturi a long time ago, he knows how powerful they are from what the Cullen's had told me, and when I heard the Great Spirit say that about the Volturi and how they were even afraid of what was to come. That scared the hell out of me. But I also could feel the Great Spirit calming me so although we still don't know what's coming, she was still keeping me calm.

"It seems Edward was going to contact the Volturi about the wolves, and I guess it crossed his mind while the Great Spirit was talking to Carlisle, but you heard Carlisle he will take care of it. Besides the, Great Spirit isn't worried about the Volturi anyway. So I'm not worried about them either," I told him.

Jake looked at me and sighed and shook his head. I knew Jacob was still thinking about what I had just told him, and I knew we would talk about it more later as he thinks on it for a while.

We left Sam at his house and went home and to bed, Jake held me in his arms as we talked.

"The powers are coming more frequently like she said they would," he said in passing.

"So now you have Empathy, and you can read minds on top of the fire, telekinesis and hearing animals speak and oh yeah healing, he said.

"Yes, I guess, I'm not real good at it yet though," I told him…

"Is she awake?" he asked me.

"No, she sleeps when were alone," I told him, with a smile.

"Good," he said, as he pulled me close and kissed me passionately. We were just getting into it when I began to shake violently.

"Jake, what's happening to me?" Jake jumped back as I shook so hard I was afraid I would break my teeth.

I yelled for Jake as he picked me up and ran out the door to the woods and sat me down on my feet. I still shook violently as I screamed for Jake.

"Its okay honey, I'm here, I'm so sorry," he said as he pulled off his boxers and phased, and then let out a wolf call for help.


	21. Chapter 21

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Special thanks to SassYNoles for beta-ing this story for me…huggs.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

THE PHASE

* * *

I stood there shaking, screaming for Jake to help me. He phased and howled for help, and then changed back to human and stood a few feet from me and paced back and forth running his hand through his hair. It wasn't long before Sam arrived.

"Jake, she will be okay," Sam said as Jake ignored him and turned back to me.

"Bells hold on baby, it won't be much longer," Jake told me. I looked over at him, and seen tears flowing down his face. He knew what I was going through and he hated that I had to go through it, but at the same time knew he couldn't do anything about it, and it was killing him.

My body shook so hard I felt like I was coming apart at the seams. My blood was boiling and the sweat was pouring off my body. I screamed and cried knowing nothing could be done. I prayed that I would just phase so the pain would just stop, and then it felt like my skin was being ripped from my body as my bones popped and reshaped themselves, and then everything went quiet…

I opened my eyes and it was as though I was looking through a pair of red tinted sun glassed. I looked over at Jake and Sam who had phased back to wolf form. They were standing there staring at me not saying a word. I moved my feet, and it felt like I was walking on padding. I looked down, and seen nothing but white fur. I looked back at Jake.

_"Jake,"_ is all I said.

_"Bells, its okay, honey,"_ I knew we were talking through our mind because Jake had told me that's how they communicate.

_"Am I a Wolf?"_ I asked him with a shaky voice.

_"Yes, Bells, you are,"_ Jake said.

_"She's so beautiful,"_ Sam said as I heard other voices in my head laughing.

_"That's enough guys,"_ Jake told the pack. They weren't there, but I knew they were close and could see everything that was going on.

_"Leah, go to the house and get Bella something to change into,"_ I heard Jake tell her.

_"Sure, Jake, be back in a minute,"_ she said.

I looked around. I could hear the animals in the woods. Jake started to say something and I shushed him as I listened. I could hear the animals but they weren't speaking human, but I could still hear them as my mind wrapped itself around their tone of speech. I couldn't understand what they were saying yet, but some how I knew I would soon enough.

I heard a pounding like paw pounding the ground getting closer. I knew it was Leah, bringing me something to put on. I looked behind me to see Leah in wolf form standing there.

_"Wow, you are beautiful,"_ Leah repeated Sam's sentiments, as she laid a sun dress at my feet. "I thought white wolves only lived in the mountains," she said looking over at Jake.

_"Usually they are, but this is Bella were talking about remember of course she would be different,"_ Jake said with a chuckle.

_"If you guys are done talking about me as if I wasn't here, can you tell me how to get back into human form,"_ I said sarcastically as the laughing continued from the others.

_"I'm sorry honey it's just so unreal seeing you like this. Just relax baby, and think about being human again,"_ Jake told me.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, which was hard considering the pain I was just in not more than ten minutes ago. But after a while I finally relaxed and thought about being human again and I found myself lying on the ground. Leah helped me put my dress on and helped me to my feet.

I looked over and found Sam gone. Jake came over to me and pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

I knew he couldn't do anything when it came time for me to phase. This was completely out of his hands and I could tell he didn't like it at all. It got me thinking that it had to be hard for Jake with me being his imprint and knowing there wasn't anything he could do to help me get through everything beginning with transforming into a wolf and me becoming an Ancient. Yes, he could be there for me, but he had to be going insane knowing there was nothing he could do about it other than being with me through it all.

No wonder he walked around all the time with a conflicting look on his face. Jake was the type of guy that took care of thing when there was a problem he confronted it and fixed it, but with me lately he couldn't fix the problem or me, and it was making him feel helpless especially because it was happening to me, his imprint. Jake always took care of me fixed me, put me back together. With this there was nothing he could do, but stand back and witness all that was happening to me, he couldn't help me and it was driving him nuts.

"I'm fine, Jake," I told him.

"Does it hurt that much every time you phase?" I asked him worried. Did he feel that every time he phased, was it like that for all of the pack as far as that goes?

"No honey, it gets easier the more you do it," he told me. I couldn't help but feel relieved after hearing that.

Leah and Jake went over things with me about phasing and carrying my clothes when I did phase, I phased a few times with them and ran along side of them as we bolted through the forest. Leah was excited about not being the only female wolf any longer. I giggled at how she was trying to goad me into a race with her, I wasn't stupid. Jake, had already told me she was the fastest wolf they had. I was amazed at how fast we could run. He also explained how sharp my teeth and claws were, so I should be-careful around the other pack members and our human family.

He explained the main parts of the body to go for when taking out vampires, and how important it was that we all carry lighters. _"We have to burn the pieces,"_ he told me _"or else they could put themselves back together." _Of course I knew this by way of being with the Cullen's, but I let Jake think he was teaching me something I didn't know.

Being a wolf was all about control. How to control my temper mostly, and until I can control myself when I get upset, that I should get as far away from whom ever I was with for their safety.

When we were done, I phased back with no problem at all, Jake was in awe of how fast I learned it all. He said it must be part of what was happening to me, that I was learning how to handle the transformation of not only the wolf, but the powers that was coming to me at a fast pace.

I told Leah good bye as we parted ways and I headed back to the house with Jacob.

"Bells, what were you listening to when we were out in the woods?" he asked me. I knew what he was talking about, but I wasn't sure I could explain it to him, hell, I didn't understand a lot of it myself, but I tried to explain it to him. I didn't want him to think I was hiding anything from him.

"Um… I could hear the animals in the woods," I told him.

"What do you mean? Could you understand them? Were they talking to you?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't like that, it's not how I talk to you, it's all in their tone. It's not human, it's…I don't know Jake, I told you it's all new to me. It's almost like a feeling more than voices, their tone, and the way they vibrate sends a message to my brain. I still can't distinguish between what kind of animal it is, and I really don't think it even matters what species it is. It has to do with if there is a danger near; they have a way of voicing a tone that grates against my nervous system. I have to learn the difference in their tone more than anything to understand what their trying to tell me. It's really complicated, Jake even I don't really get it yet," I told him.

"Were they warning you about something being out there a while ago?" he asked.

"No, I think they were acknowledging that they knew I had phased," I told him.

"Really… They knew that?" he said, surprised. I smiled.

"Jake there's more out there than us when we phase, they may not be able to express to you that they know a few things that are going on in the woods…but they do know," I told him. He shook his head and was quiet the rest of the way home. I knew he was thinking about what I had said.

Jake and I took a long hot shower after he found out that the Great Spirit had gone to sleep. After which he carried me to bed and we cuddled next to one another and drifted off to sleep.

It was ten o'clock before I woke the next morning. I didn't feel cold like I usually did when Jake wasn't in the bed with me, and it surprised me that Jake was gone when I turned to wrap my arms around him. Then I remembered that I was a wolf now, and I would probably never be cold again.

When I climbed out of the bed and dressed and made my way to the kitchen I found Jake sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. I went and sat down next to him and put my head in my hand and wiped the sleep out of my eyes and sighed.

"Good morning sweetheart are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I think I slept to hard last night," I told him. He got up and poured me a cup of coffee and sat it in front of him. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you baby," I told him and softly kissed his lips.

"I think it was you phasing and the run we went on," he said.

"I've got so much going on inside my head, Jake…I just can't explain how much there is up here," I said pointing to my head as he reached over and kissed my forehead, and gave me a knowing look. "I can't wait till all this is over," I continued as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you, honey, I may not be able to help you with your powers, but I'll always be here for you to lean on or to hold you whenever you need me," he told me with a half smile of compassion.

"I know you will, Jake. I love you so much," I told him as I kissed his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him until my lips were almost on his.

"I love you too, honey," he said as he kissed me passionately. When he released me from our kiss, I looked up at him questionably.

"So…I'm a white wolf?" I asked him as he gave me one of his brilliant smiles.

"A beautiful white wolf," he told me with a laugh and pulled me into one of his famous big hugs.


	22. Chapter 22

BLACK IS MY SUN

A/N: Special thanks to Bass for his ideas on the evil that is to come.

Also remember that this is just a story of my making, although I did study some about the Gods of Olympus most of it was made up.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Beta: SassYNoles.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

THE EVIL IS REVEALED

* * *

For the next couple of weeks I practiced with my powers. I had them pretty much down pat, and I had them all now.

Although the Great Spirit told me not to worry about being so powerful I couldn't help but be a little fearful. She assured me that I could handle it. I could feel her all the time now, and I could even see what she looked like in my mind. I realized now why I had such green eyes; they were hers, and she was indeed in the form of the Eagle Billy told us about, or I though she was anyway, I would soon find out that she was indeed a bird of a different species.

He had searched the tribal library and found the prophecy like the Great Spirit had asked him to do, and studied it. He sat down and went over every inch of it with us and we were ready to meet with the elders per the Great Spirit's orders. She would speak through me and the pack would back her up, not that she needed any back up, so I guess it was more for moral support. Billy would read the prophecy to the council, and she was about to reveal who the evil was that we were about to face.

That morning we were sitting drinking our morning coffee with Leah and Seth when we heard a howl. Jake looked over to me just before grabbing my hand and all of us ran out the back door and phased. Jake asked whoever was patrolling what was going on just as we heard Embry yelling.

"Jake, their everywhere man. I've got six bloodsuckers here with me at the Cliffs, and Quil has four just north of here at Beggers Creek. After hearing this we ran towards Embry. Jake ordered Sam, Jared and Collin to go help Quil.

"Their fast, faster than I have ever seen; it's almost like they know what moves were going to make next," he continued explaining. When we got there we could see what he was talking about. Ever move we made they would counter and move in the opposite direction.

I knew I had to do something one of them had already hit Embry and he was lying next to a tree and had stopped moving. I phased back to human and closed my eyes, and I felt myself separate into two separate bodies, whole but divided. I transported one of my selves to where Quil was and stood and looked at the vampires that were jumping from tree to tree trying to evade the attack from the wolves.

I put my arms out in front of my body and turned my hands palms up and concentrated on resonating the heat that was now boiling inside of my body. A few seconds later I held a ball of fire in each my hands. I closed my eyes and felt for the vampires, once I had them in my inner sight I let loose the fire balls they split and found their target in both places. They found their mark and disintegrated them on contact.

I looked at my surrounding's in both places. I knew that Embry was hurt, but I didn't know if anyone else was harmed. It was then that I saw that Jared was down as well, I walked over to him and ran my hand along his body, I sensed he had some broken ribs, and at the same time I walked over to Embry and did the same thing. His pelvis was broke and he had some broken ribs as well. I clapped my hands together and rubbed them furiously until my hands were nothing but a blur. I laid them on their broken bodies as the heat pulsed through their skin and began to thoroughly healed them both. I knew they would eventually heal themselves, but this was much faster.

Jake walked over to me, and I put my hand up in front of him and shook my head, letting him know he couldn't touch me yet. I had to still join my two bodies together again. He stood and looked at me as I closed my eyes and willed the other part of me to join my true body that stood in front of Jake, when the transformation was complete; I looked at Jake and gave him a smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking a little bit hurt that I stopped him from touching me.

When I told him why I didn't let him touch me he looked shocked. Of course he believed me he already knew I had been through so many transformations as of late that he knew better than to contradict anything I told him, and when Jared, Quil, Sam and Collin showed up they looked at me like they were seeing a ghost.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jared asked, I smiled at him and shook my head surprised they still didn't get it. He looked at Jake with a confused expression, "I swear man she was just with us not two minutes ago," he continued. Jake looked at me and smiled probably thinking the same thing I had thought not two seconds before.

"That's my girl," is all he said as he walked away from the guys and over to Embry to check on him.

Jake had helped me practice with most of my powers, but he hadn't seen the one with the out of body experience, but he had seen me transport from one place to another in a blink of an eye.

He had also seen a power that the Great Spirit revealed as a shield. I was dabbling with it while practicing my other powers with Jake. I had it up one day when he ran to me and bounced off of it. He hit the ground and looked up at me with a puzzled look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. After jumping to his feet he slowly walked over to me with his hand held out until he felt the invisible bubble that I had wrapped around myself. He placed his hand on it as he followed it around my whole body. This was one power he was glad I had. I could protect myself from anything that was thrown at me with this wrapped around me. The problem was I couldn't return an attack while the shield was up.

The guys were fine after I healed them. The guys knew I could heal because they had seen Billy and how he could walk now, but they had never seen me use it before.

We all went back to the house while I threw together our lunch. After we ate and cleaned up it was now time to leave for the meeting with the elders. Billy had already left to ready himself for the reading of the prophecy.

As we walked into the room I noticed all the elders sitting at a long table side by side, accept for Billy who stood in front of them too welcomed us. Billy stood a lot now since he has been healed. He hated sitting and I could understand why.

The pack took seats behind us as Jake and I stood in the middle of the room behind Billy. I was sure Jake did this quite often to report certain happenings that occurred on the Reservation. Jake held and lightly squeezed my hand in support of what was being told here today.

"Welcome my friends; we are here today to hear one of our prophecy's that has come to pass. This is one of the oldest prophecies to date. It is the prophecy of the coming of the Evil Ones. It plainly states the threat to our mother earth which we are sworn to protect as we protect her people," Billy began.

"It also states that only one will have the power to protect her from the evil that will come. It says the Great Spirit will take human form in this person and bring forth all the powers that had been collected throughout the ages, and with that she along with the Wolves will take on this evil and be victorious."

"I have found and studied this prophecy, and although it sounds unbelievable, it is true; as true as that of the shape-shifters. It is a story of a God…A God from the underworld trapped by another god greater than he is who lives on Olympus known as Zeus." He explained.

"It is told that this God of the underworld sends his minions to hunt for the most powerful. He also searches for woman to fill his bed. He impregnates these women with his evil seed, and then sends them back to spawn his minions who intern carries out his evil deeds. In doing these deeds he has caused great catastrophes throughout time that has brought harm to mother earth. It also explains that in time he will tip the balance of this world, which has now begun. One of these being the vampires, another is a group of his minions who use their power to control the vampires in question. The vampires are created a little different than the one we know. They are stronger and are hideous to look upon, but the vampires are nothing compared to the power this God has given his minions. I now turn the floor over to Isabella Black. Bella you have the floor," Billy said as he turned and took his seat with the other elders of the council.

I looked at each of the elders reading their minds to see how much of an edge I might have with them and wait for the Great Spirit to take over. I seen more than not that they think this is a hoax. They don't believe any of this. They think the prophecy is too old. It is then that the Great Spirit takes over.

My eyes turn dark, and I drop Jacob's hand. Jake looks over at me and sees the Great Spirit is indeed in control and he steps back and lowers his head. He realizes that the council will cause trouble and is why the Great Spirit has taken over Bella's body. The council sees Bella eyes change color and looks at her in question as the Great Spirit begins to speak.

"I am called Tistilal." This is the first time we hear her name as the elders all gasp, even Jake and the pack gasp at the name of this Spirit Guide. She was the Thunderbird, not the Eagle I had thought her to be earlier. They know of this Great Spirit, and know none other to be greater. They become afraid at the mere mention of her name and is probably why she had not told us who she was from the beginning. Her voice chimes and echo's through the hall of this enormous room as she continues.

"I am as old as time, and I come to you now with warning. Hades comes for this child I speak to you from," Jake head swings around and looks at me with fear in his eyes as he beings to shake. My body turns to him and with the Spirit Guides voice she continues.

"Fear not young Alpha, she will be victorious," she says as she turns back to the elders and begins again.

"Bella is known as an Ancient, there are only two besides herself in existence. This child is very powerful. For two hundred years I have pushed her family in the way of different tribes picking up sacred powers of their beliefs. Her ancestors hosted these powers until the day that one woman would step up and take her place among the most powerful. Bella is that woman. I have led her these past months, teaching her, readying her for the battle she must partake in, she will lead the pack as well as the Cullen's into battle," she said as the elders gasped at the sound of the Cullen's working with Bella and the pack. She looks at the elders and cocks her head slightly to the side.

"They are a part of this prophecy, like it or not, it is not for you to say," she continued.

"If Hades wants Bella because of her powers why would you see to it that she has them," Old Quil asked.

"It is not Bella that Hades wants… it is me he seeks. He thinks I possess Bella's body, and he thinks if he kills Bella he intern will kill me. But little does he know I will not be in Bella's body when the battle begins."

"Hades cannot leave the underworld; he was imprisoned there by his brother Zeus. He sends out his minions to do his dirty work. I will not fight in this battle, for my powers are too destructive. Hades knows that I will not fight, because of my love for my love for Mother Earth. He knows that I have so much raw power that if physically manifested I could literally bring forth Armageddon, and in using my power that I could destroy Mother Earth and kill millions of innocent people, and in knowing this he will not take the chance to openly attack me as I am. He thinks that as long as I'm in this young ones body my powers are limited, by killing me he could continue his raping of Mother Earth. Bella channels my powers and is more powerful than what comes," she explains to them.

"If Hades can't come, then who does he send?" Sue Clearwater asked this time.

"Hades minions at one time captured a Fae, he impregnated her and she spawned a set of twins after she was returned above ground. They are called Brea and Bryne they are what's known as Demi Fae's, the most evilest pair you will ever meet, they are Hades best. Their power is only bested by Hades himself."

"I still don't understand, if you hadn't come here and involved Bella in this quest, they wouldn't be bothering us," Old Quil replied.

"There is another reason he sends the twins…Hades rules the underground, the dead. The vampire's he has created are many, to him they are his army, and the shifters have put a big dent in his army by killing as many vampires as they have. This was brought to his ear. He wants the shifters disposed of. He also knows of the gene that is inherited from father to son. He wants the gene wiped clean from this earth, this means that he will see every man, woman and child killed on this reservation. But think not that this is the only tribe that has shifters, across the world there are thousands of shifters, and he intends to wipe the world clean of all shifters, and in making sure he gets them all he will kill every living soul not only on the Reservation across the globe, but all of the surrounding towns around them. He thinks it will be easy for them, a earth Quake, a flood, everywhere these Demi Fae's tread they will bring disaster, you must destroy them before this happens."

"When they come they will bring an army of vampires. If this was not so Bella could handle them alone, but with an army of vampires it will be difficult for her. Let Bella handle the Demi Fae's, of course Bella will take out most of the vampires at first, but as for the rest she must rely on the wolves and the Cullen's to handle," she told them.

"When will they come?" Billy asked.

"They come within the month, Isabella is ready. The pack needs to meet with the Cullen's again, and share with them what I have just told you. Be ready, they will come to the field to the east just beyond the treaty line, you must study this field know every inch of it, the vampires will use the trees as cover," she told him.

"What kind of powers do they have?" Jacob asked. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"They control the elements; one controls earth, where the other controls the air, although she does not fly she still controls the elements in it as her sister does. Make no mistake; they use their talents well, be aware of your surroundings…always."

She kept her eyes on Jacob, "Listen to what Bella tells you when you train with the Cullen's. She will see how they will come. In using this information you can decide on which battle tactic you will need to use.

"I will be leaving you soon, but I will be here for the battle," she told Jake.

Jacob had a million questions to asked her after hearing this new development, but he also knew he could talk to Bella and get the answers he needed for he also knew that the Great Spirit would not leave Bella unless she was ready to handle everything, and if she was leaving that only meant that Bella was finally at her peak of power. He hated that Bella had to endure all of this, but he accepted it, just like she accepted him when she found out about him being a wolf. He was still her Jacob just as she was still his Bella.

* * *

A/N: Bella's powers:

1. Mind reading. (Edward's power)

2. Fire.

3. Healing.

4. Shield.

5. Teleportation.

6. Seeing the future. (Alice's power).

7. Out of body experience. (Being in two places at once)

8. Empathy. (Jasper's power).

9. Animal empathy.

10. Phasing, although this isn't a power, it is the last gift she picked up on the Quileute Tribe.

Tell me what you think…Please leave a review…I love to hear from my fabulous readers…thanks huggs


	23. Chapter 23

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Beta: SassYNoles.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

TRAINING WITH THE CULLENS

* * *

She turned to the elders once again. "Do you have any questions?" she asked, as she watched each of the elders. The elders looked at one another and then lowered their heads and sighed knowing there was nothing left to do but wait.

"Bella knows most of what I know, if you seek more knowledge she can answer if deemed necessary.

My eyes went back to normal as I kept eye contact with the elders.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Bella?" old Quil asked her. He noticed her eye color came back and knew Bella stood in place where the Great Spirit had just stood. I smiled at him and nodded my head. I could read his mind. He was thinking once the Great Spirit was gone that I couldn't do my job in protecting the tribe.

I put out my hand and as I did the name plate that sat on the desk flew off of the table and landed in the palm of my hand, and in the next second I stood in front of old Quil where I teleported myself which caused him to jump in surprise as I placed the name plate back on the desk in front of him. I grinned at him. He smiled at me and shook his head realizing I was what the Great Spirit had told him I was.

I turned around and walked to Jake, who stood smiling at me. He held out his hand for me to take and led me out of the building followed by the pack. Once outside Jake turned to me.

"Nice job honey," he told me and softly kissed my lips.

"Thank you baby, Um… She wishes to speak to me," I told him. Jake nodded his head knowing I need time to myself.

"I'll meet you at the house," he said, as the pack followed him back. I turned around and walked into the woods and sat down on an old stump.

_"I have to leave you now, Bella,"_ she told me. I sighed mostly from worry. _"You will be fine. You have learned your powers well. If you need me all you have to do is call for me, I will return,"_ she promised.

I nodded my head again.

_"I will return when the battle begins. Remember be mindful of your surroundings, watch for the unexpected. Keep your mind open at all times, and watch for things that are false in nature as well as in life only you will be able to detect the difference."_ As she said what she did about me seeing the difference of something being false and real, I began to worry.

What if something happens that I don't catch reeled in my mind, but as soon as I had that thought I heard her in my thoughts again as she spoke again.

_"Bella, worry not, nothing in this world can kill you, you were destined to live throughout the ages, no harm can come to you, but it is your job to protect Mother Earth. I take my leave from you, until we meet again my friend."_ She replied, and with that she was gone.

I felt weak as I slid down the stump I was sitting on after feeling sorrow from her leaving. I thought it was weakness I felt, but it was more of a a loss. She had been with me for so long, I had gotten used to her being with me, but once I pulled myself together I found that I felt something I had never felt before, strength. I felt the power that I had built up inside of me over the weeks surge through me. I was no longer the Bella that I once was; I was better, immortal, but human much like Jake and the pack, but stronger. I took a deep breath and let it out. I stood up straight, pulled my shoulders back and held my head high.

I turned to leave and found myself face to face with a mountain lion. He must have been there staring at me the whole time, and I wondered why I hadn't noticed him before. He was huge, if he was a shifter or not, I couldn't tell, but I doubted it. I couldn't hear him vocally in my mind. I only heard the tone he was sending me.

It was a welcoming tone, and it was definitely coming from him. He lowered his front legs with his head following as he bowed to me. When he stood back up he turned to leave, he started to walk off and then turned to me once more and stared back at me again and then turned again and ran off disappearing into the woods.

I realized he was letting me know that all the animals knew I was an Ancient and here to stay. He was welcoming me in the name of all the animals. I smiled as I walked out of the woods and towards the house. The pack and Jake were in the front yard and watched as I approached walking with grace. The closer I came to the guys their demeanor seemed to change, when I got to them they all bowed their heads all of them at the same time including Jake.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked them puzzled with their actions. They looked at each other, and I don't think they even knew why they did it. They shrugged their shoulders and they looked at Jake for the answer.

"I don't know," he said while looking at me.

"I guess it was for the way you walked up to us. It was almost like…almost like…we were your subjects in a queen's court," he said. I laughed as he did and as the pack did as well.

We laughed so hard we had tears streaming down our faces. Once we got control of ourselves, Jake looked at me.

"She's gone now isn't she?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes… she is," I said. "If I need her I'm to call, she will hear me and if not she will be with us when the battle starts," I told him.

I felt a loss, like someone close to me had left and I would miss them terribly, but I also knew she would always be there if I ever needed her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes…Yes I am it felt funny at first with her being with me for so long…but…I'm good now." I smiled at him. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me and then kissed the top of my head.

"We have to go see the Cullen's," he said. I sighed, not wanting to go, but knowing we had too.

"Should we all go?" I asked him. He looked around at the pack thinking.

"Sure, sure why not let me call them to let them know we are coming," he said as he walked over to the house and dialed the Cullen's number from his cell phone. When he walked back he looked at all of us.

"Let's go," he said.

We all walked into the woods and phased and ran to the treaty line and beyond. We all ran up to their porch where the Cullen's all stood. They kept looking at me and I realized they couldn't tell who I was. Edward couldn't read my mind, so he was puzzled to why the pack had a white wolf in the pack. I ran to the woods and phased to human and walked back out of the woods. I looked back at Edward as his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're a wolf now?" I heard from the other side of the porch. I looked to see who said it, it was Carlisle.

"Yes…Yes I am," I told him.

"You make a very beautiful wolf," he told me. "I've never seen a white wolf except in the mountain regions," he continued. I nodded my head.

"So I've been told," I told him.

"I take it in seeing you all here that you have learned more about who is coming?" he asked.

"Yes… we have," I told him. "Has Alice seen anything?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't Bella," Alice said joining in on the conversation.

"I've tried to look into our future, but I can't seem to see anything as a matter of fact, I haven't had a vision since our last conversation at the treaty line," she continued.

"They maybe blocking you," I told her.

"They, they who?" she asked, do you know who they are now?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes," I told them as I began to tell them some of what we knew about the Demi Fae's, as they stood with their mouth's hung open in disbelief.

When I finished Carlisle spoke.

"When I was living with the Volturi, I heard rumors of such a power, but I thought they were only stories, myths if you will. The Volturi became very nervous when someone spoke of such things, and it was ordered that no one was to speak out about such stories. None of us wanted to believe there was such a power out there especially one that could defeat the Volturi," he said and looked down at me.

"Can we beat them? Is there such a power out there that can beat the Volturi, beat us?" he asked. I felt the packs eyes on me, before I spoke.

"Yes…yes there is such a power out there, that can beat the Volturi, and yes, there is even someone out there that can beat the victors of the Volturi…Me," I told him. They all looked at me in awe of what I had just said.

"Your powers have grown that strong? You are that powerful?" he asked in awe.

I could see his wheels turning in his head as he thought. So I thought I would show him. I transported to his side in a split second as they all watched in shock. I then transported back to my original spot. Carlisle held a book in his hand so I put out my hand and the book came to my hand before he had a chance to grab for it.

He looked at his hands and then to mine in shock, I then transported back to him once again and handed him his book and returned to where I was. I continued proving my point by put out my hand, as a fire ball rolled into my palm out of nowhere. They all watched as I smashed it between my fingers to distinguish it. Their eyes were huge as they watched me perform for them.

"That's only a tiny part of what she can do," Jake spoke up to tell them.

While I was doing my thing, he had gone into the woods and phased back to human form and joined me by my side.

"We need to train for we have to take on an amazing amount of vampires, we will leave the Demi Fae's to Bella," he continued telling them.

"What exactly are we up against here Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

Jake looked at me for me to explain. I told them once again not leaving anything out this time about Hades and the Demi-Fae's and the army of special vampires that was coming with them, and what they intended to do. I told them about whom Hades wanted dead and that the Great Spirit was gone until the day of the battle. I told them how they wanted to kill the wolves and the surrounding people around them, including them, and the surrounding town.

I told them about the thousands of shifters around the world who would be killed along with the innocents that surround them if we failed. I explained that this is their first stop, and how Hades wanted the Great Spirit dead first before they took out the rest. I explained that little did Hades and the Demi-fae know that she would not be in my body. When I had finished they stood and stared at me, and then at each other.

"So all we have to do is fight the vampires?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him and nodded.

"Yes," is all I said.

"And you will handle the Demi-Fae's?"

"Yes," I said again. He burst out laughing as the rest of his family looked at him puzzled.

"What are you laughing about Edward?" Alice asked.

"Fragile Bella, she thinks she can take on something that evil, hell she couldn't even protect herself against one vampire, how does she think she can take on something that evil," he said still laughing.

Jacob growled at him as Alice began to chuckle right along with him. I put up my hand to tell Jake that I had this. I guess Eddy boy wasn't paying much attention to my little show earlier, I thought to myself as I planned to show Edward who he was messing with.

I put out my hand and grabbed air as Edward's voice cut off with a choke. I then lifted my hand a little as Edward lifted up off of the porch. I then threw my hand over my head and out into the Cullen's front lawn as Edward flew through the air and landed behind us. I walk up to him and looked out into the woods and concentrated, a few seconds later a mountain lion sauntered from the woods followed by his pack they surrounded Edward, and began circling him as he looked on in fear.

"I could have them tear you limb from limb, Edward," I told him.

"Bella, please don't," I heard from behind me," I turned to see Esme with one hand on her chest and the other reaching out for Edward.

"Please Bella," she asked again.

I looked at the pack of mountain lions and nodded for them to leave, they bowed to me and turned and walked back into the woods. I balanced a fire ball in my hand, as I looked down at Edward.

"I am not that breakable Bella any longer Edward. I could kill you with one blink from my eye if I wished. You can thank to your mother that you're still live," I told him as I extinguished the fire ball I held with the fisting of my hand.

I had turned to Carlisle to ask him if he was ready to practice, when I heard Sam yell my name.

_"Bella!"_ he yelled as I raised my hand and flicked it once without even looking back and had Edward's hand in mine as he screamed and hit the ground with his knees.

I threw the hand at Carlisle for him to help Edward as I walked up to Jake who was smiling at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist as Emmitt came out to help Edward into the house followed by Carlisle.

"Call us when you're ready," I told them. Carlisle nodded his head and went into the house as Jake and I led the pack back to our house.

"Leah, Paul, you have patrol, the rest can follow us home you are having dinner at our house tonight, we'll save you guys a plate so come to the house after your patrol," Jake told Leah and Paul as Embry and Quil yelled with excitement.

"Woohoo, Bella's cooking," followed by the pack laughed at them.

"You guys eat there all the time, you dumb shits," Jared yelled shaking his head.

Once back at the house, Jake followed me into the kitchen as the guys put in a movie to watch until dinner was ready.

"Why was Edward acting that way?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know, his an idiot. The only thing I could get out of that nimble brain of his was that his jealous of you and that he doesn't have me to protect any longer. I don't know why he was pushing my buttons, he knows I have powers…unless…"

"Unless what?" Jake asked.

"Unless he has contacted the Volturi, and they want to know what powers I do have. I didn't see anything in his mind, but I guess he could have been blocking me, he does know I can read his nimble little mind."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Jake asked warily.

"No…unless they show up at the same time as the Demi-Fae's do," I told him as I looked up at him. He closed his eyes then looked back at me. He was definitely worried.

"You don't think he would do something like that do you?" He asked.

"Jake, Edward is a seventeen year old vampire out for revenge because his enemy stole his girl. What do you think he would do?" I asked shaking my head in disgust. Jake shook his head and sighed.

"Why don't we just kill him now, I am so sick of his stupid antics," Jake pleaded hoping I would listen to him and just end Edward.

I chuckled knowing it would be simpler that way, but I also knew we couldn't… not yet anyway.

"No…It will be difficult, but I can handle the Volturi, it's just with both of them together," I paused shaking my head.

"I just don't want anyone hurt, and with the Demi-Fae's and the vampires that wouldn't be much of a problem, but if the Volturi get involved, they have many gifted vampires in their coven, and having to deal with both them and the Demi-Fae's that could cause a problem," I continued.

"Of course I could put the Volturi under a shield and deal with them afterwards because I sure as hell don't want to give them a chance to harm you guys and the Cullen's, but I would have to take out Jane and her brother first, but if I have to do that that would leave me not being able to take out most of the Vampires that will come with the Demi-Fae's, and I can't have that either. Someone is bound to get hurt if it works out that way," I told him.

"So what's up with this Jane and her brother?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Jane has the power to bring you to your knees with her mind, she causes pain in your skull so painfully that you wouldn't be able to stand it, her brother Alec is more dangerous, he causes darkness, and not just any kind of darkness, he's capable of taking away all of your senses," I said trying to find the right words to make him understand.

"Darkness as in you can't see, hear, feel ect. He definitely has to go first and then Jane, and then the kings; Aro, Caius, and Marcus, I can take them all out with fire, but the problem is I don't know what the Demi-Fae's are planning to do yet. I just don't want anyone hurt," I explained again as I sighed. Jake took me into his arms and held me.

"Don't worry baby will figure something out," he said as he kissed me on my forehead.

"I think it's time I talk to Edward…alone," I told him, as he pulled away from me and stared at me with a furrowed brow.


	24. Chapter 24

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Beta: SassYNoles.

CHAPTER TWENTY

THE EARTHQUAKE

* * *

_"I think it's time I talked to Edward…alone," I told Jake, as he pulled away from me and stared at me with a furrowed brow._

"That's not going to happen," he said. "There's no way in hell that I'm letting you around him alone," he continued.

"Jake I have too, I need to find out what his up to," I told him as he ignored me completely and kept shaking his head.

"I'd rather just kill him," he said, causing me to chuckle.

"Jake what are you afraid of? He can't hurt me, and he definitely can't get me to come back to him. I need to find out what he's doing," I told him sincerely.

"No way…nope," he said. I nodded my head.

"Okay then what if we both go… you can talk to Carlisle about training, and I can take Edward outside and talk to him?" I asked.

He stood there for a minute looking at me.

"You won't take him to far from where I will be?" he asked a little leery.

"I promise," I told him. He sighed hating the idea of me being anywhere near Edward at all, but finally relented.

"Okay, but I have to be there and you can't be to far from me," he said, making sure I heard what he said.

I chuckled as I thought of how Jake was still trying to protect me knowing I was as powerful as I was.

"I promise," I told him crossing my heart and holding up my hand.

"Okay, when do we go?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning," I told him.

He nodded his head and helped me finish making dinner.

I was in the kitchen finishing the dishes and started walking out into the dining room when I heard Paul who was sitting with Leah eating their dinner that we saved back for them.

"Are fucking kidding me, are you fucking nuts?! You're going to let her talk to Fuck-ward alone?" he asked.

I walked over to where Paul was sitting and grabbed him and threw him across the room causing the pack to erupt in laughter. I don't know why I did it. I guess it was the way his voice sounded when he said it that just pissed me off.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Paul asked as he rubbed his head after bashing it on the coffee table.

"Shut the fuck up Paul, quit giving Jake a hard time especially when you know I can obviously take care of myself," I told him.

He got up and went back to his chair sat down with a sour look on his face and finished eating. Jake didn't say a word he only lowered his head and silently chuckled.

The next morning we found ourselves at the treaty line, I looked around and seen the pack trying to hide in the woods behind a few trees... I looked over at Jake.

"What are they doing here? I asked him.

"They will stay out of the way, I told them to stay in the woods while we have our talk with the Cullen's," he explained.

"Jake," I whined not believing he still was trying to protect me. He knew damn well I could handle myself.

We walked to the Cullen's house and found Edward and Carlisle standing on the front porch. Jake went up to Carlisle and asked him if he could have a few words with him. Carlisle agreed and followed him into the house. I looked at Edward as I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"We need to talk as well," I told him.

"What would you like to talk about, Bella? He asked sarcastically.

"Let's walk," I told him as he jumped from the porch and followed me as we walked slowly towards the woods.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked again.

"Edward, I know you've been talking with the Volturi," I told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he looked off in the distance trying not to look me in the eyes.

"Edward, I know you have, and you know that the Volturi are not a threat to me. Why would you want to add to the trouble that we already face? I don't get it," I asked him.

"If you really think that I have been talking to the Volturi, and you think their not a threat then I would think you wouldn't even give it a second thought or is it that you are worried about their presence and it scares you to have to face them." he said causing me to stop in my tracks as I glared at him.

I couldn't believe the idiocy of this vampire.

"Look Edward, they are not a threat to me, but I will have enough to deal with the Demi-Fae's, I will be able to take care of them and the Volturi as well, but in doing that, that will leave your family and the pack to fight the entire Vampire army that comes with them alone, someone is bound to get hurt or even killed... do you really want one or all of your family hurt or even killed?" I asked him.

"He looked at me, "They will be safe," he said snidely.

"What, you made a deal with them thinking your family will be safe, are you fucking kidding me? Edward they are not the power in this fight...they have no power over who lives and dies in this they are just going to be an annoyance, they can't protect your family and if you think that," I shook my head..."I thought you were smarter than this Edward," I said then continued.

"You have put your family and the wolves in danger. I know you care nothing for the wolves, but your family, they could die..." I sighed.

"You know Jacob just wanted to kill you and be done with it," I remarked wanting him to know how stupid he was being.

"Maybe I should just let him and be done with you, myself," I told the idiot in front of me.

He looked at me with daggers in his eyes, and jumped at me teeth bared as if to bite me, I grabbed him by his throat and threw him across the yard, he hit the house and slid down the side of it resting at the foundation stunned. He started to jump to his feet just as Carlisle rushed out of the house.

"Edward," he yelled as Edward stopped and looked at him.

It was then that the ground began to shake. The wolves came from the woods and joined me standing in a half circle behind me. Jake had joined Carlisle on the porch just as the gravel in the drive way burst up into the air in a great explosion knocking all of us to the ground. The ground rumbled, and shook relentlessly as we all got back to our feet. We stumbled around trying to keep our footing as the house as well as the ground shook in resistance from the power under it.

The full length windows of the Cullen's house burst and flung slivers of glass into the air penetrating us all with a great fury, but luckily none of us were hurt. You could hear the trees rumble as the earth shook causing a few of the trees to fall. The wolves dove out of the way to keep from being crushed under their gigantic trunks. The wolves maneuvered their way around so as to not fall into the crevasse that opened up as the ground shook, and as quickly as it started it ended.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob yelled in shock of the recent development.

"I think that was an Earthquake," I told him.

"Earthquake...we don't have Earthquakes here in Washington," he yelled.

"Well you just did," I told him as I began to think back to what the Great Spirit had warned me about.

"Keep yourself open to strange happenings, only you will see the differences between what is real and what is not."

Well the earthquake was real enough, but my instincts were telling me there was something else behind it.

This was one of those happening's she had warned me about. What was this about? I had to find out what this meant, see what was coming if anything. I had to keep my eyes open to what was to come next. I looked over at Jake.

"We need to go, now!" I told him.

He nodded his head as we bid farewell to the Cullen's, for now. On the way home I told Jake that Edward had indeed called the Volturi, but we would deal with that problem later, we had much more to deal with right now.

"Edward! I told you, I should have just killed him," Jake screamed between his gritted teeth.

"Jake, you must put your feeling of hatred for Edward aside for now, and focus on what is to come. I love you and I don't want to see you die, because you won't let your hate for him lie," I told him.

"What! You think he could kill me?" he said agitated. I stopped and looked at him.

"No Jake! I don't think he could kill you, but like the Great Spirit told you, you must put your hate aside or you won't be able to concentrate on the dangers ahead, so please for my sake if not for your own, forget about Edward for now for he will not be the one that will kill you and I will not be able to live without you. I will not go through the ages without you in it with me... Please," I begged him. Jake paused for a few seconds before sighing and answering me.

"I'm sorry honey, your right. I will do my best to put this behind me… for now, I promise."

"Thank you," I told him as I kissed his lips softly.

We headed back to the house where I could be alone to meditate, because that's what I needed to do right now, to figure out what had just happened. I need to see if this Earthquake was a sign and if it was what it meant. This was not about Edward, this was something that never happens around here, so why now? There was something strange about this Earthquake it wasn't even a little Earthquake, but massive it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but massive enough for Washington, I thought.

I left the guys to fend for themselves and went into our bedroom and sat crossed leg on the bed. I sat there with my eyes closed and let my arms rest freely on my legs and began to clear my mind as my mind went blank I suddenly saw these lights flashing behind my eyes. I let them come until an image started to form in my mind and as it slowly formed and became clearer I saw the mountain lion I had saw before standing in a small clearing surrounded by trees he bowed to me once again. I opened my eyes and got up from the bed and walked outside. The guys weren't there any longer and I wondered just how long I had sat in the bedroom meditating.

I walked into the woods, deeper and deeper until I recognized my surroundings and found the spot that I saw in my mind. I turned slowly and found the mountain lion standing where I had also seen him in my vision just moments ago. I stood there and stared into his eyes. I felt his tone as he tried to speak to me. It was the same as that day on the beach when I was warned about the vampire that would have attacked Jake. The warning signal took control, my breathing picked up and I began to shake, a piercing pain stung my brain sending me to my knees. It was so intense that I broke eye contact with the mountain lion. Once in control of myself I faced the animal again.

"Where is the danger?" I asked as he looked off into the distance.

"Show me," I told him as he took off running.

I followed him as I ran in human form, and to my surprise I could keep up with him. He stopped in a clearing, the same clearing where the Great Spirit warned us the battle would take place as eerie feeling came over me. I raised my eyes to the beast that led me here.

He raised his head and motioned for me to go into the field. I nodded my thanks to him as he ran off into the woods once again. I looked where he motioned for me to go and began to walk to the center of the field.

There stood an opening a perfect circle, the closer I came to it the more it revealed itself to me for there in the crater was a set of stairs, that circled around perfectly and led down farther than I could see.

"What is this?" I asked myself a loud.

I jumped down to the first step and slowly began my decent, the farther I went down I began to get that feeling of danger again. I slowed my pace even more, and looked down trying to see the bottom but none came into view. This is something I can't do alone I thought to myself, something was wrong with this picture. It wasn't time for the battle, why is this here? I thought to myself once again. I started backing up the stairs listening for any kind of noise that may have come from its depth, but there was nothing.

The further I got away from its depth the better I felt, feeling the nervousness leave my body. When I came out of the crater I stood at its edge listening once again, and that's when I realized that not only was it quiet in the crater, but it was quiet in the woods as well. I looked around; the quietness was deafening not even the birds made a sound. I circled the wooded area on the field side and it was the same, not any noise, not one sound from the animals. It was completely silent. That's when I really began to worry.

I've got to get back to the pack and talk to Jake, I thought as I turned and ran into the woods. I phased this time and listened for Jake and the guys, nothing, someone had to be on patrol, but I heard no one. This makes no sense I thought.

What the hell is going on? I thought to myself. When I got to the house, Jake and the pack still weren't there. I listened once again, still nothing. I sighed, and then let out a howl to call to the pack.


	25. Chapter 25

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Beta: SassYNoles

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

THE DEMI-FAE'S LAIR

* * *

What the hell is going on? I thought to myself. When I got to the house, Jake and the pack still weren't there. I listened once again still nothing. I sighed and then let out a howl to call to the pack. I stood there waiting for the pack to come, but they never did.

"What the hell?" I said agajn, wondering what was going on…Think Bella…what happened, I asked myself as I went over my actions from the time I went into my meditation.

The mountain lion, the field, the open crater, the stairs, the realization of the noise… The noise! I thought to myself. I looked around again and listened…it was the same here as it was in the clearing. There wasn't any noise; in fact it was so quiet I could hear my own heartbeat. It was then that it dawned on me.

Am I still in meditation? I thought to myself, I concentrated and cleared my mind, the light flashed once again. I let it come as I thought of being back in the bedroom alone, I opened my eyes and sure enough I was back in our bedroom. I swung my legs off of the bed and ran to the front lawn, where I found Jake and the pack hanging out. Well, that was different, I thought to myself.

Bells…are you alright?" Jake asked. I looked at him and thought about telling him what had just happened, but instead I remembered the crater and wondered if it was there.

"Jake…you and the pack need to come with me," I told him.

"Okay, what's this about, Bells?" he asked, looking a little worried.

"Did something happen?" he asked, Jake knew me so well, he could tell with just a look at me that something had happened.

"I'm not sure yet, but you guys need to follow me, I have to check something out and I think I will need the packs help," I told him.

"Okay…let's go," he said, as they followed me into the woods. We phased and ran to the field where the battle will take place.

After arriving we all phased back to human form, and walked to the center of the field. As we came closer to the center sure enough the crater did exist. I walked around it shaking my head.

"What the hell is this?" Jake asked surprised at what he was looking at as the pack was as well. He looked at me, "What is this Bella?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Jake, I seen this as I meditated awhile ago," I told him.

"So…do you know what's down there?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No Jake…I don't, that's why I wanted you and the pack with me. We need to find out what is down there and why it appeared now, before the battle," I told him.

"Well…let's go," he said, as he began to enter the crater.

"Jake, let me go first and we have to proceed with caution," I told him.

"We don't know what's down there," I continued.

"Okay, so come on," he said.

Jake was taking this way to easily, this wasn't right I could feel it, and the warning in my heart told me the same thing. I had the same warning that I've recently learned to pay attention to.

We descended the stairs slowly, the closer we got to the bottom, which took forever I might add, the denser the air became. The walls had turned from dirt to rock; smoothed out like someone had etched it out by hand or machine. We were deep within the ground and still hadn't reached the bottom, but at least now we could see the bottom unlike I could before.

As we reach the floor of the crater the pack gathered behind me as Jake stood by my side. There carved into the side of the crater was a huge double door, it had markings on it that I had never seen before, the writing look old and in a different language, even I couldn't read it, and I was pretty sure I could decipher any language seeing what I was.

"Should we go in?" Jake asked looking at me for an answer, I stood there thinking, letting my heart decide whether it was safe or not safe? Since when were we ever safe? I thought.

"Yes, but with caution," I told him.

He walked towards the door and pushed, but the door didn't budge.

"Damn," Jake said, it's either heavier than it looks or it's locked," he said.

Jake told the pack to line up in front of the door and told them on three to push as hard as they can. Jake began to count.

"One,

"Two,

"Three!" he grunted as they pushed with all their strength, but still the door didn't budge. They backed up cursing.

"It has to be locked," I told them.

If the strength of ten Were-wolves couldn't open it had to be locked, right? I looked around to see if I could find some of switch or something that would release the door, but couldn't find anything. I walked the walls pushing on the stones, I even looked behind the stair casing but still nothing, the guys seen what I was doing and followed suit, but we still couldn't find a thing. I stared at the door, the markings…maybe they were the secret behind unlocking the door. I stood there staring at it, hoping that in doing so the marking would move in my mind and become clear to me.

The wolves were pushing each other around and cutting up, making light of the situation. I looked at them and was going to say something about their behavior when Paul pushed Jake and he fell over his own feet and hit the wall.

A square of stone on the wall moved where Jake had fell against it. Paul was laughing at Jake.

"What Jake…Bella lost her clumsiness just for you to find it?" he asked as the wolves laughed.

"Quiet!" I yelled.

"You might think that this is some sort of game, but I assure you it isn't, so stop playing around and get in pack mode before you get us all killed," I told them.

"Sorry Bells, Jake said, as did the rest of the pack. Leah smacked Paul up side his head after he rolled his eyes.

"Jake, you hit a switch or something," I whispered.

"I did?" he said in surprise as he looked around behind him. I walked to where he stood and looked behind him. I seen one of the stones slightly pushed in.

"There," I said pointing at the stone.

"Jake pushed it in a little more," I told him, and as he did and I heard something on the door click.

We looked at one another not sure what to do next. We needed to go in to see what this place was, but we had to be careful.

"Shall we, Bells?" he asked.

I paused for a second and then finally nodded my head. The wolves lined up once again and moved the door enough so we could squeeze through. They started to go in.

"Stop! I said, as ten pair of eyes turned to look at me.

"I need to go first," I told them. They nodded as I took the lead.

We entered into a long hallway. It was carved out of the same stone that made the crater and it was smooth to the touch. My chest rose with the nervousness of the unknown in this subterranean vault not knowing what we would find between these damp walls. We stayed against the wall so as not to be seen as we moved closer to the end of the hallway. There were tunnels veering off to places that lead to other parts of the dank dungeon.

We heard footsteps and not just one but many. I looked around to see where we could take cover, but it was to late, the pack phased and took stance as I did, but stayed in human form, ready to fight for our life's as the barrage of vampire's ran towards us. The pack began growling and the sound reverberated off the damp walls, but instead of attacking us they ran right past us, they never even acknowledging our presents. They continued down the hall and disappeared through the door at the end.

The pack phased back and looked at me for answers.

"What the hell Bella, what is going on here?" Jake asked.

"Jake you know just as much as I do," I told him and it was true.

I didn't know what was going on yet, it was evident that we were invisible to these creatures, but how was that possible? I thought to myself.

"Should we go on?" Jake asked. I looked at him in thought.

"Yes, if we are invisible to those vampire's maybe we are invisible to the rest of the creatures down here as well, maybe we can find out what's going on," I told him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as we continued on.

"We decided to look down one of the tunnels, first before going to the room at the end of the hall. As we entered the tunnel we noticed another large room, it was also dark and dank, and the shadows of vampire's throughout were like phantoms within the cavern. Another vampire came into the room shortly after us, he was different somehow, more in the know, the in charge type, he yells at the others to follow him. The group obeyed him and followed; so did we. We arrived at the same door we were headed for in the first place. Upon entering the darkened room, we immediately were saturated in sweat, the smell of damp rotten earth, and the sweet sticky smell of the vampire's enveloped our noses, we could feel the smothering heat throughout the room, it felt as though we had entered Hell itself.

I looked over the multitude of strange vampires to see two beautiful women standing on a platform. I realize immediately who these women were. The vampire's were summoned by the underworld lord's daughters. We witnessed the vampire's fall to their knees in submission to their masters, trembling violently in fear as I heard the unsettling laughter that emulated from the creatures known as Brea and Bryne, their hearts black and full of hate enjoying themselves as they tortured the creatures that knelt before them in their shadowed domain.

We heard them speak to one another, a nightmarish laughter boomed off the walls of the Demi-Fae's lair. We witnessed the amusement on the lips of the girl creatures who thought and spoke to one another of how I was no match for their powers, they believe me inferior. Oh how the dark lord of the underworld lie's to get what he wants. I thought to myself. They have no clue, what they face, what doom lies before them.

"Should we take them down now?" Jake asked. I thought for a moment, as a million things crept into my mind.

"It isn't time yet…were not all together," I told him.

"Why, because the Cullen's aren't with us, you're kidding right? We don't need them Bells, we can handle this by ourselves," he tempted.

As he spoke, it dawned on me what was going on, the earthquake, the crater, and the creature that couldn't see us. I smiled, and then I looked at him with a smirk…

"Go ahead Jake, you and the pack take them out," I told him.

"Now you're talking, but aren't you going to help us, Bells?" he asked, looking at me puzzled.

"I'm not needed for this fight," I told him, as he looked at me with a furrowed brow in confusion and then shrugged his shoulders.

The packs phased into wolves, as Jake lead the way. They growled long and deep, as they pounced on their prey.


	26. Chapter 26

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Beta: sassYNoles

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

GETTING READY FOR THE BATTLE.

* * *

_"Aren't you going to help us, Bells?" he asked, looking at me puzzled._

_"I'm not needed for this fight, Jake," I told him, as he furrowed his brow in confusion then shrugged his shoulders. _

_The packs phased into wolves as Jake lead the way, and then they growled long and deep as they pounced on their prey._

My eyes popped open, I looked around the room, and I was still in our room. I swung my legs over the bed once again and ran out to the front lawn, where the pack stood looking in complete disarray. They looked at me, as I laughed.

"What the hell, Bells, what just happened?" Jake asked.

"Evidently, I pulled you into one of my vision while I was meditating, it was necessary, you needed to see what we are up against," I told them all.

"Wow, it felt so real," he said in disbelief. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"You should be in my head, I just had a vision that lead into another vision," I told him.

"But we do need to check out that field again just to make sure it isn't really there," I continued.

He agreed as we ran off. When we arrived at the field there was no sign of a crater. It was only one of my visions, a necessary evil. The guys as well as I needed to see what we would face in the very near future, and the Earthquake was just to get my attention to that fact.

"We're not still in one of your visions are we?" Jake asked causing me to laugh.

"No Jake, you're safe," I told him. We went back into the house and sat around the table to talk about the battle that was only days away.

"That was so weird, I truly felt like we were there," Leah said.

"We may have been," I told her as they stared at me.

"You know I can transport anywhere I want, who's to say I didn't transport you all there as well. I don't pretend to understand all that has happened to me as of late, but while I was in my meditative state I found the crater and came back to get you guys to accompany me down into the crater, but when I got here you were nowhere to be found, that's when I figured I was still in my meditative state. I awoke from it or so I thought and found you guys, but after I thought about it after we were down there for a while it dawned on me; they couldn't see us, the only way they wouldn't have been able to see us was if I was still in my meditative state," I tried to explain to them.

"Yes, I had a vision as I usually do when I meditate, but I could have transported you all with me in my vision, we could have actually been in their lair, if nothing else to show you and myself, just how confident in their pursuit of the wolves or shifters they are and as for me, they honestly believe that The Great Spirit is in my body and that her powers are less because she is. So, they really do think they are going to win this battle. And I think the Great Spirit wanted you all to see for yourselves just what we're up against," I told them.

"The more I find out about this supernatural stuff, the more I find it interesting. Who's to say what else is out there creeping around in the world," Leah said.

"Interesting, yes and a little scary," I told her. She agreed with me.

"Bella, I know you have all these powers and all, but those girls look kind of wicked, are you sure you can best them, I mean you're saying that their all confident in themselves, but aren't you doing the same thing?" Paul asked.

"You're right. Paul, I am, but I have one up on them, they think that the Great Spirit is living in me they also think that with her invading my body her powers are diminished, they don't realize what I am, an Ancient. They think I'm just a simple girl that the Great Spirit chose to inhabit, and in them believing that, will cause them their doom. Besides, they only know what their father tells them and I don't even think he knows what I am yet either, and I hope it stays that way," I told him.

"Why?" Paul asked a little worried.

"Because, Paul, he is a god, and I thank the powers that be, that he is trapped in the underworld, and I won't have to face him, but if he finds out that I am an Ancient…I fear what else he would send after us," I told him as I shuttered.

"Well, let hope Edward doesn't find out, he may tell the Volturi, and the Volturi will break their necks to tell Hades just to get on his good side," he said.

I looked at him with fear in my eyes, shit, I never thought about that, I knew that Edward had talked to the Volturi, I just hoped like hell, he doesn't tell them what I am, but actually I don't think he knows. I've never told the Cullen's what I was just that I have powers, and I hope they don't find out. I just hope he doesn't try to pull it out of one of the wolves' minds; I looked over at Jake, with worry in my eyes.

"What's wrong, Bells?" he asked.

"Jake you have to use your Alpha's command and order the pack to not think of me as being an Ancient while around Edward or the Cullen's or that we were in the Demi-Fae's lair," I told him.

I knew he hated using his Alpha command, but he had to do it this time or a lot of innocent people could be killed and we couldn't take the chance of Edward telling the Volturi about me, I needed all of them to think the Great Spirit was still inhabiting my body.

Jake looked at me and sighed, I could see the wheels turning in his head, and then his face turned red with anger.

"You should have let me kill him like I wanted to in the beginning," he growled, "Treaty or no treaty, damn it, he's is going to be the end of us all," he continued. I let him rave for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Jake, whether you believe it or not we need the Cullen's in this fight, if you kill Edward they will turn against us. They know everything about us, and I would rather have one fight at a time thank you very much," I told him.

"I agree that we have to be careful around Edward, we have to trust that Carlisle will keep him in check until after this battle. After that I will think of some way to stifle Edward and his obsession with hurting us. And who knows maybe after this fight he'll join the Volturi, if there indeed is a Volturi after this battle, but if they do survive I know for a fact that they do want him very badly. Well, him and Alice, if they don't get killed first and if the Volturi does show up, which is a possibility, maybe they will take them both for putting them in the middle of all this. That would be fine with me and save me the trouble of having to deal with them afterwards," I told him shrugging my shoulders.

Jake sighed once again, and nodded his head.

"Well something needs to be done with him," he said, looking around the table at the pack.

"I order you all to not think about Bella being an Ancient or that we were in the Demi-Fae's lair while around Edward or any of the Cullen's is that clear," he demanded in his deep Alpha voice. They all answered…

"Yes."

Jake was irritated the rest of the night snapping at everyone when they spoke to him, until finally they all left not wanting to hear him any longer.

I went into our room after showering and putting on one of Jake tee-shirts that came down to my knees. I lay back on my pillow and closed my eyes and relaxed…hummm, I sighed.

"You asleep?" he asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I could see he was still irritated about Edward.

"Come here Jake," I told him patting the bed next to me; he stared at me, and walked over to the bed to lie down next to me and stared at the ceiling.

I pulled his face softly with my fingers to look at me and I softly kissed his lips a number of times as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, as he looked lovingly into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bells, it just he gets under my skin sometimes. I have never hated anyone as much as I hate him," he admitted.

"I know, Jake," I said kissing him again.

"Mmmm…" he moaned and after a couple of hours of making love we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jake was in a better mood. We had spent the day with the Cullen's training and everyone was dead tired when we returned home. Esme had fixed us all dinner, which meant I didn't have to come home and cook and the wolves didn't have to wait on dinner. All we had to do was shower and fall into bed for some much needed sleep.

I didn't get much sleep though. I had a dream that the Great Spirit came to me. She told me to ready the wolves for the day had come, she showed me exactly how they would come and they were bringing someone with them, when I heard that it totally pissed me off.

Edward…Damn him…! Now I feared for the wolves. I hoped that the Demi-Fae's would kill him to keep me or Jake from doing the honors ourselves. As long as the Volturi doesn't show up the treaty would still be in effect, but if the Volturi does show up, that would mean that Edward called them to help the Demi-Fae kill the wolves and in doing so would break the treaty. But at the moment I really could care less. Because if that happens the Cullen's were out of here for good, I'd see to that myself.

She showed me some of their powers and how they used them. She showed me how and when to use my powers. She told me that she would be here with me, but she could not be seen, but I would be able to hear her and she wouldn't take control of my body that it was to dangerous for her to be in my body during the battle.

She also told me not to fear for my powers would win out over their powers, I told her my worries over the wolves and the Cullen's taking on all the vampire's because my attentions had to be on the Demi-Fae's and the Volturi, she told me not to fear, she had something in mind for the vampire's, to just concentrate on the powers at hand.

I awoke and sat straight up in bed and was a little out of breath. Jake jumped up and looked over at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked…I looked over at him as a single tear fell from my eye.

I swallowed hard as I closed my eyes trying to compose myself. I wasn't fearful for myself; I was more worried about my family. I know The Great Spirit said we would win this battle, but she didn't say that everyone would walk away unscathed.

"It's time Jake." I told him as I watched his eyes get big as saucers. He grabbed me and held me tight.

"When, honey?" he asked while still holding me.

I knew he was frightened for me because I have seen him go into battle before and this is not how he acted, he was ready and gun hoe about this fight.

"This afternoon, I don't have a positive time, but the Great Spirit was here and she said she will let me know when they would arrive, we were to meet in the field at noon and ready ourselves," I told him.

"Is she using your body again?" he asked.

"No, but I will be able to hear her when she speaks. Jake…you have to promise me something," I pleaded.

I knew I would be okay, but I was afraid for the pack and him.

"Anything baby," he said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"You must take care of yourself, pay attention to your surroundings…always. Please promise me you will do this," I begged. He smiled at me and softly kissed my lips.

"I promise, but you have to do the same thing," he told me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Jake, I out of all of you will survive this battle, I just fear for you and the pack, the Volturi will be with them," I told him.

"That son of a bitch!" he yelled, "If he doesn't die today I swear I'm going to kill him," he said mad as hell.

"I do promise you Jake, that I will be careful, and I promise you something else, when this is all over the Cullen's will leave this place. I will order them away," I told him, he smiled and hugged me to him.

The treaty was broken when Edward contacted the Volturi in hoping that they would take care of the wolves, so all I have to do is order them to leave or die. Jake was happier than a lark in spring time.

We jumped out of bed and I fixed us breakfast as Jake called the pack and told them to join us, and that the battle was upon us, they were there willing and able. We eat and cleaned up. Jake also called the Cullen's and told them to meet us in the field by noon. He also told Carlisle that Edward had got the Volturi to intervene and it was going to be a lot more dangerous now that I had to take on their powers as well as the Demi-Fae's, and would leave them with the entire vampire army to fight which Carlisle wasn't too happy about and of course apologized for, but that didn't help us with the battle.

After we cleaned up I got the wolves attention and explained what was to come about. They were very upset about the Volturi coming due to Edwards obsessive interfering and I told them the same thing I told Jake about getting rid of the Cullen's which made them happy. They were making themselves ready as they stood in our front room. Billy walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I have faith in you, Bella I know you will see to it that no one will get hurt," I looked at him with sad eyes, 'damn no pressure' I told myself.

How was I going to handle this all? It felt as though the weight of the world was on my shoulders, and it scared the hell out of me. I was afraid, I knew I could handle the Demi-Fae's and the Volturi, but how was I going to make sure no one got hurt or even killed as far as that goes. I looked at the pack, and gave them a half smile.

"You all must take care of yourselves, you must promise me this. Pay attention to your surroundings. I care a great deal for you all. I could not stand it if any of you got hurt or worse, so promise me here and now that you will be careful," I told them all. They all smiled and promised.

"Let's go get them," I told them with a grin.

They hooped and hollered as they left the house. I followed hoping like hell it all would go well and no one would get hurt. Jake walked next to me. He grabbed my hand as I looked over at him and smiled.

"We'll be alright baby," he said, I was trying to be brave and Jake saw right through it.

I giggled knowing he knew me better than I knew myself. He chuckled right along with me. Then it dawned on me, I can do this. I looked over at Jake with a surprised look on my face.

"I can do this," I told him as I laughed out loud.

"I know what I have to do," I said, still laughing. "Were going to be alright Jake," I told him, as I laughed loudly.

"What baby?" Jake asked, laughing along with me. I shook my head.

"I'll take care of it, I'll take care of everything," I told him as I heard the Great Spirit laugh with me.


	27. Chapter 27

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

"WARNING": A very descriptive fight scene. You've been warned."

A/N: Beta: sassYNoles

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

PART ONE

THE BATTLE

* * *

_"I'll take care of it, I'll take care of it all," I told him, as I heard the Great Spirit laugh with me._

We arrived at the field right at noon, the Cullen's were there already and Edward kept his distance which was a very good thing, the pack was more than a little pissed at him, but ignored him for the most part for they had their mind on the battle at hand. Jake had told them I had a plan and everything would be okay.

We had planned this down to a tee, but for now everyone pretty much hung out and talked to each other quietly. The wolves would be in the trees to handle the vampire's as they came and if any of them escaped it was up to the Cullen's to take them out. But I had changed a few things that only the wolves knew about. They would stay clear of the woods until Jake gave them the okay.

They were to stand around the woods on the field side and paced a good ways apart, when Jake gave them the okay, they were to go into the woods and get the vampires that were left.

The time was drawing near, I looked over at Edward who was clearly worried, he looked at me and I shook my head and sneered at him.

"It's a shame Edward it really is," I told him almost in a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

"You doomed yourself Edward," I told him, he looked over at me surprised with my words.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the cliff. I closed my eyes and listened. The only sound I could hear were the birds singing and the noises coming from the animals in the woods and the lightly whispers of the pack and the Cullen's talking amongst themselves. I heard…

"What is she doing?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Listening for the Great Spirit to tell her when it is time, he guessed.

"Why her?" Alice asked jealous because she knew with Bella being what she was that she would never be her friend again.

"She was chosen."

"It's not fair," she said.

"There are a lot of things in this world that's not fair, like this fight for instants, someone in power wanting more. Do you think that's fair, Alice?" He asked.

"No…I guess not," she whispered.

Then I heard the Great Spirit… "You have ten minutes Bella," she said.

I nodded internally to let her know I heard. I turned and ran back to the pack. I looked at each of them and sighed, Jake put his arm around me and I smiled at him.

"It's time, we have ten minutes," I told them as they all sighed. Jake softly kissed me and started giving order to the pack.

"Take your places everyone," as the pack and the Cullen's took their places, the Cullen's looked over at me confused, I knew why they were looked at me.

The wolves weren't where they were supposed to be in the woods.

"Just continue with the plan, I had to make a slight adjustment due to the Volturi inconvenience," I told them.

Carlisle nodded his head and whispered to his family to continue with the plan, as he gave Edward a look of disappointment. I walked to the middle of the field and closed my eyes. I separated myself into two separate entities, but stayed whole in each. As I appeared in the woods I noticed the Cullen's look at me, as they saw me in the woods and in the middle of the field, their eyes grew big as saucers as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Well I guess they couldn't.

"Stay focused," I told them. They nodded their heads and took their stance to fight.

The vampire's came first, there were hundreds of them, I could feel the pack and the Cullen's become nervous and once again I told them.

"Stay focused!" I yelled and they did.

As I stood in the woods and closed my eyes I let the heat build within me until I thought I would explode. Just a little longer… I told myself…a little longer. I felt the sweat pouring off of me, it felt has though I had just taken a shower in scalding hot water and the water was still on my skin… a little longer, I told myself as the vampires approached.

Now! I told myself and I let off the heat that I had built up in my body as it rippled off me and spread through the trees it took out vampire after vampire, disintegrating them as the rippling effect spread out like the lava of a volcano as the pyroclastic cloud rolled out over the land taking out and disintegrating everything in its path. I let it flow as long as I could, and to my great surprise it took out more than half of the vampire army.

"At the same time the Demi-Fae's took their place in front of me on the field, then the Volturi came up behind them, once they were close to one another I closed my eyes and brought my other self-back to where it belonged and made myself whole once again. I heard them speak as this was happening. I opened my eyes and put up my shield holding them inside. The Demi-Fae's turned to look at the Volturi.

"Why are you here?" Brea asked Aro

"We want the wolves dead as well, especially that girl right there," he said pointing at me.

"We don't need you here, we can take care of this situation ourselves," she told him.

"We only want to help, my ladies," he said, bowing to them.

"Suit yourselves, she said, facing me once again.

Once they were inside my shield they couldn't hurt the pack or the Cullen's, but I couldn't use my powers either. I had to make sure that none of these, creature hurt my friends and husband. The only one that could cause me any problems was Alec, and I watched him closely and kept myself open to his mind, I would know when he tried to use his powers so I could drop my shield and destroy him as well as Jane.

I looked out where the wolves were and they seemed to be doing okay, no one was hurt as of yet I sighed in relief and hoped that it would stay that way.

"Well Tistilal, we finally meet," Bryne, said. I looked at her.

The two girls stood side by side. They were beautiful, nothing like the evil creatures we had seen in the vault deep beneath the ground. They both had blonde hair that flowed to their waist, their skin was dark almost as dark as Jakes, their eyes were pitch black and they were built, like goddesses, no pun intended. They were identical.

"She is not here," I told them nonchalantly. I wasn't lying she wasn't in my body and that's what they meant.

They looked at one another and laughed.

"I know you are here," Brea said, "I can feel you. You are in this vessel, and now…you will die," she said, as the ground began to rumble.

I dropped my shield, and sent two balls of fire to Alec and Jane, who instantly disintegrated. Aro, Marcus and Caius joined hand in a circle. But they were the least of my worries, but with them still around it enabled me to concentrate solely on the Demi-Fae's, so I sent fire balls to Aro, Marcus and Caius, and in seconds they were gone as well. Demetri tried to run so I sent another fire ball to him and Felix who was close beside him, and they too were also gone in seconds.

Now it was between me and the twins. The Volturi were gone that fast, no worries. I straightened up and pulled my shoulders back and stood with my chin held high as the twins did their worse.

The sky began to darken as the black clouds rolled over and over onto it self like the fury of the sea rolls into shore during a fierce storm, the sky crackled with lightning as a string of electricity bolted across the sky with a vengeance again and again. Thunder cracked, as it echoed off the water below and sounded like a canon had being fired over and over again, it began to rain, with a fury the water fell from the sky and it stung when it hit my skin, leaving little welts in its wake and then came the hail, but I set my blood to boil once again, as the heat melted the hail before it could touch my skin.

The wind picked up as it blew and twisted the still standing tree and bent them to the ground. It sent debris flying through the air as I put out my hand and sent it towards the twins, who were plummeted with the same debris they meant for me. The trees rumbled from the earth that quaked below our feet causing the trees to up root themselves and fall with a great crash as they hit the ground.

Great boulders flew through the air and hit the ground with a mighty thump hitting so hard that those that weren't buried cracked in two. As I stood in front of these evil beauties, I diverted all their attacks sending them away from me and into the path of the attackers who also defended themselves by diverting their own attacks.

When all this didn't work they began conjuring up the elements for a direct attack. Bryne with her air attacks and Brea with her earth attacks.

I closed my eyes and once again separated myself into two separate entities, but stayed the same and stood next to myself. I would take both of them on at the same time as Brea went to work on me, so did Bryne with my other self.

Brea conjured up a dust cloud that spun on the ground as it became bigger the closer it came to me; I pushed it out over the cliff with a wave of my hand as I watched it wither and fall into the sea. I put my hands out and picked her up without even touching her. She hovered above the ground as I pitched her over the same cliff, but she only reappeared in front of me as she put out her hand toward a tree that fell close by and swung her arms until her hand faced me.

The roots of the tree crawled across the ground and found my feet. It wrapped itself around my ankles and slithered up my legs, around my waist and found itself around my arms then to my neck and it began to tighten. I let my blood boil as the heat rippled from my body once again sending heat enough to burn my wooden chains to ash.

I stared into my attacker eyes and read their mind to see what they were planning, they would go to no ends to kill me, including, but not short of destroying the earth where we stand, without guilt of killing humans in the process, they showed no compassion to anyone other than themselves. Their souls were as cold and as black as coal. I had to do something and do it fast.

I took it a step further, and I entered Bryne's mind and pushed as hard as I could. I could feel my mind grab a hold of hers. I could feel the hate and the coldness of her heart and I added more, she began to sob and hold her chest as the coldness and hate worked together as her heart palpitated faster and faster. Her breathing became so erratic that she began to choke as I added more of the coldness and hate to her heart, she began to scream in pain as I add even more and more.

Her sister looked at her and then to me. Brea aimed the lightning at me as it hit all around me and smoke rose from the ground from its impact, but I didn't stop my manipulations to this creature. It was then I learned they could share their powers between them. I don't think they meant for that bit knowledge to be revealed, but I kept up my attack on her sister as my other self, started throwing fire blasts after fire blasts at Brea as Bryne's black blood spewed from her mouth and flowed down her chin onto her chest.

She was choking on her own black blood as she grabbed her throat unable to breathe and fell to the ground still holding her throat as she shook on the ground in a seizure just before her heart exploded within her chest. Her black blood ran from her nose, her ears, her eyes, and continued flowing from her mouth as she lay with open eyed blindly staring at the sky.

I snapped my head to her Brea who was looking down at her sister in disbelief. While she was side tracked with the death of her sister I joined my body together again and grabbed Brea with both my hands as she looked me in the eye.

"You will die Tistilal. My father demands it and you will pay for your insolence to my sister," she promised.

Her lips curled up into an evil smile as the wind picked up and a dust cloud formed around us. It began to twirl as a tornado formed and picked us both up in its fury and lifted us into the sky.

"I don't know how you are able to use your powers while in this vessel. My father said it was impossible, but it matters not. You will die now!" she claimed as we twirled in the cyclone.

"I told you I am not The Great Spirit. I am an Ancient and you have attacked my people and it is time for 'YOU' to die now!" I told her as her eyes grew larger as I transported us from the cloud onto the ground where we originated.

My body started to heat up once again the heat rippled off my body as it pulsed onto Brea's. Blisters started forming over her skin as her skin began to heat up and turned a lobster red.

"This isn't supposed to happen. You aren't supposed to be able to beat us," her callus voice echoed through the field, the heat spread through her body as more blisters form across her skin.

"Noooo!" She screamed as the blisters popped and puss ran down her skin she began to blacken under my touch as she began to scream once again, "Nooooo! Tistilal isn't allowed to do this!" She screamed. Evidently not believing what I had told her earlier.

"Maybe that's because I'm not Tistilal, I told her again, she looked at me as she began to shake, she leaned her head back and her eyes cleared and formed a white coating over them, she then called upon the lightning, taking on her sister powers, as it struck and hit between us throwing me twenty feet away from her. I laid there for a second looking at where she once stood, but she was gone and I sat up and shook my head as Jake came running to me…

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?" he asked, helping me to my feet and held on to me so I wouldn't fall.

I was shaken from the impact of the lightning bolt that hit between myself and Brea, I walked to where the twins had once stood and looked around, they were both gone. I looked at Jake…

"The vampires?" I asked.

"Gone," he said.

"Anyone hurt?" I asked.

"Nope," he said popping his 'p'.

"Thank God," I said, closing my eyes and leaning into Jacob's chest.


	28. Chapter 28

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Beta: sassYNoles

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

PART TWO

THE BATTLE

* * *

_"Thank God," I said, closing my eyes and leaning into Jacob's chest._

I looked around checking for myself to make sure everyone was alright. They were all here including Edward. I looked over at Jake.

"We need to scour the area, I don't think that lightning bolt killed Brea, we need to look around and see if she's still here or not," I told Jake.

Jacob looked at the pack…

"You heard her check out the area see if she still here some place?" he told them as they took off. I rubbed my forehead, still shaken from the lightning bolt.

"Sit down Bells, before you fall down," Jake told me.

I sat down and took a deep breath and let it out slowly through my lips.

I looked around the field, and found it a mess, trees laid completely torn from the ground, boulders sat in the middle of the field that weren't there before.

This once beautiful field, full of wild flowers were gone not one flower stood in the wake of the battle.

The Cullen's helped the pack search the area for Brea.

After a thorough search Carlisle came over to me and sat down in front of me. I looked at him sadly, conflicted on how I felt about him, because out of all the Cullen's I liked him the best he was the one who kept them together, he was the one to fight with them to keep them vegetarians, he was also an excellent doctor and in a way I felt sorry for him, but on the other hand he was the one who created this family he only took the ones who were bound to die, but in their defiance who was he to decide whether they should be vampire's or not so it was a win lose situation.

He looked at me, "Bella, we're going to leave," he said. I nodded my head.

"Good, I told him, I was going to ask you to go anyway, you know Edward broke the treaty don't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I know…that's why I thought it best to tell you that we were going to leave," he told me.

"Good," I said again, "I really didn't want to kill Edward and please don't come back for a couple of generations and even then only if you have too," I told him.

He smiled, and nodded his head.

"Thank you Carlisle, for your help here today and for leaving," I told him.

"Your very welcome Bella, we will miss you, we still think of you as family, he replied. I smiled at him as he stood up and walked over to his family and took them home to pack.

Jake came over to me and sat down next to me and watched as the Cullen's left.

"Where are they going, did you tell them to leave?" he asked, I looked over at them, as they walked away.

"They are going home to pack, and never come back. I didn't have to tell them, Carlisle is the one who decided to leave," I told him.

He looked at me and grinned and pulled me into a soft kiss and then hugged me.

"You were amazing today honey," he told me. I smiled at him, feeling the fatigue set in.

"Help me up, Jake," I told him as he stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"I've got to walk around," I said as I begun to walk across the field and into the trees. After finding nothing in the trees I walked up to the cliff and stared down into the water to make sure she didn't disappear into the sea, but I saw nothing. I didn't know if the lightning blast killed her or if she grabbed her sister and disappeared, but I knew one thing, if she was still alive she will think twice before showing her face here again.

I knew there was still a chance she was still alive, but I knew for sure her sister was dead. I wasn't worried unless they can bring the dead back to life, but I doubt it, at least they knew I was here and I was sure they wouldn't take the chance of coming back any time soon or to go up against my powers, until they were sure they could best me. They knew what I was now and I hoped that worked in our favor at least for a while. But if they do decide to try again I'll be here and I will protect my people with my last breathe.

After the pack gave the all clear we headed back home, as we approached the house we saw Billy patiently waiting for us on the front porch. I could see the relief in his face as we approached.

Hey kids, how did it go? Looks like your all still here," he said and I smiled.

"Yeah dad, where still here, you should have seen Bella…she was amazing," Jake told his dad, as Billy laughed.

"I bet she was son," he said looking at me.

"Are they dead?" he asked.

"One is for sure , the other I'm not so sure about she disappeared when a lightning bolt landed between us, the impact of it blew me some feet away, and by the time I got to my feet she and her sister were gone," I explained hoping he was reassured that we and our tribe were safe for now.

"But they know I'm here now they won't be back any time soon," I continued.

"Do I smell food? Embry asked bringing our thoughts away from the battle as we all laughed. Embry can smell food from a mile away.

"Yes you do, Em, Sue volunteered to cook for you all tonight," he told Embry and then looked at me, "she knew you would be exhausted, Bella," Billy announced.

"Well, that was nice of her," I told him.

"I'll go in and see if she needs any help and thank her," I told him and then reached over and gave Jake a peck on his lips. I walked towards the door as it opened and Charlie stepped out.

"Hey Bells, how did it go?" he asked, as the pack laughed knowing I didn't want to go over everything that I had just explained to Billy again.

"Hi dad, um…I think I'll let Jake tell you while I go help Sue," I told him reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh…Well…Okay," he said as I passed him and went into the house.

After dinner I got up to help with the dishes, but Sue wouldn't hear of it, she said I looked exhausted. I didn't argue with her only because I was very exhausted, and left her to it as I went and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt to take a shower and afterwards I went to lie on the bed. I heard Jake explaining all that had happened in detail to Sue and Billy so they could meet with the Elders tomorrow and I supposed Jake and I will have to be there as well.

I was relaxing on the bed when I heard the Great Spirits voice again which made me smiled.

"Hello," I said.

_"You did a fabulous job today Bella,"_ she said.

"Thank you."

_"They won't be back, and I loved your solution to the army of vampire's, I knew it would come to you,"_ she said.

"Thanks, it just came to me to separate myself and take a lot of them out and still face the real power," I told her smiling, but feeling a little sad knowing she was leaving.

_"Well, I guess this is good-bye my ole friend, but if you ever need me I'm only a voice call away, remember that, Bella. I know you will make a great Ancient. You will be hearing from the other two Ancient's soon, they will speak to you as I do, and you can talk to them in the same way,"_ she chuckled,_ "Take care of yourself and your Alpha, Bella,"_ she said and then she was gone.

I lay there as thoughts of everything I had been through, remembering everything as the years passed. Finally getting with Jake and finding out about the wolves, the double imprinting with Jake, the danger I was in before that. The great Spirit telling me it was the Demi-Fae's who sent the guys to try to kill me so she couldn't step into my body and when they thought it was too late they back off until they could take me themselves.

Then there was school, the wedding and then the powers started and the dealing with the Cullen's, which were gone now. The pack and I have been through so much in the last couple of years and hopefully things will settle down now. Maybe Jake and I can start a family, his been talking about it a lot lately, after things settle down, and they have, so who knows. A boy for Jacob so he will have someone to take over the pack and be Alpha someday or not considering the Cullen's left, that would be nice not to worry about our son phasing, but still we will need a Chief when Jake decides to step down, and a girl for me, a new Ancient to follow in my footsteps, I chuckled to myself.

Well, the battle is over and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

The imprints have arrived, I can hear them in there, Angela, Emily, and Kim…maybe the rest will imprint soon and be as happy as we all are, especially Leah, I would love to see her happy. She's the one who really deserves it more than any of us does. The door opened and Jake peeked in to check on me no doubt.

"Honey, are you okay, you want me to run the guys off so we can go to bed?" he asked.

"No Jake, I was just getting up to come in there, I had to say good bye to an old friend," I told him.

"Is she gone now, I mean… is it all over?" he asked as he walked over to me with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, Jacob, it's all over," I told him as I giggled.

"Good," he said letting out the breath he held until I answered his question.

"I'm glad it's over, Bells, "I love you."

"Me too Jacob, and I love you too," I said with a smile as I took his hand and he led me into the living room to spend some most needed quiet time with the pack.

* * *

As I said at the beginning, this is one of my older stories and there's so much I wish I could change in it...especially the battle scene, maybe I'll do an outtake of just the battle to make it more interesting, we'll see...Thank you all for reading my story and commenting…It meant a lot to me, I hope you enjoyed the story; please let me know what you think…I would love to hear from you … The Epilogue will be up tomorrow…huggs...


	29. Chapter 29

BLACK IS MY SUN

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Beta: SassYNoles.

EPILOGUE

I've changed my mind and decided to post this today instead of waiting until tomorrow...enjoy...huggs.

* * *

We met with the Elders this morning after a good night sleep. They asked a lot of questions about the Demi-Fae's. They mostly wanted to know if they were dead. I couldn't tell them for sure if they were, but I was pretty sure one of them was, but who knows what happened after they disappeared.

I did let them know that the Great Spirit did say they were gone, and if they come back well, that was another story. I was sure it wouldn't be anytime soon, they know I'm here and they know I have great powers and that the Great Spirit was not controlling me when they faced me.

Hades wanted the Great Spirit dead, with him knowing that she wasn't invading my body any longer, and with him knowing this should curb is appetite for her death at least for a little while. I was more sure than not that they would not be coming back any time soon.

They asked a lot of other questions about what went on and we told them all we could, they seemed especially happy about the absence of the Cullen's, and the fact they wouldn't be back. After hours of questions and Jake and I clearing up everything that went on, we headed home.

I got another phone call from Alice, which I couldn't believe, until I heard what she had to say. She called to tell me that Hades had set up another seat of power to control the vampire world, it too was called the Volturi and a few days after the battle they took Edward. I didn't know what she wanted us to do about it. I told her that Edward had made his own bed and he once again had to lie in it, she was upset with my words, but what else did she expect. She told me that they were heading there to rescue their brother, and then hung up. Jake chuckled and said…

"More power to them."

I also started talking to the other Ancient's, they contacted me first, and at first I thought that it was the Great Spirit, but after paying special attention to the voice I realized that it wasn't her and remembered Tistilal saying that they would be contacting me. One was truly very old; she had indeed lived many centuries and had only one daughter who I talked to as well.

After a few sessions of talking to them I found that I as well as they would be watching over a number of Reservations across the world, and with me being the newest of the Ancients would settle with only the United States and Canada for now which scared me to death. There were many reservations in these areas, but after they explained I remembered that I had the power to teleport anywhere I saw fit, which relaxed me a bit.

I was amazed at how many packs there were in the United States and Canada, and surprised that they weren't all Wolves, they were different kinds of animals and some could shape-shift into whatever they chose, mostly larger animals and most were animals of prey.

I had already started meeting with some of the Elder across the area as well to introduce myself, and let them know I would be watching out for them telling them that I would be there at a moment's notice if so needed. They seemed to be happy in hearing that. It was nothing for me to go to meet with their council or Alpha. It was as easy as crossing the street. I could meet with them and be back within minutes if thing went smoothly which it usually did. I did come across a few that didn't believe in my powers and had to prove to them I was not to be reckoned with, which changed their minds immediately.

I also found out that all the tribes didn't imprint, some didn't even understand what I was talking about when I told them I was the imprint of the Chief and Alpha of the Quileute tribe, and when I explained it to them they were glad they didn't have it, which I guess a lot would think like that.

Jacob doesn't seem to mind at least now anyway, he knows I have as much responsibilities, as he does.

I found out something else as well. I would have three children, twin girls and a son. The girls were to become Ancients as well. I would train them to be ready when they came of age and they would help watch over Mother Earth and protect her from all the evil in this world throughout the tribes as the rest of us did, but that would come in time. I also would have a son, a son which Jake would train to be Chief one day and maybe Alpha if need be, hopefully that won't be necessary. Jacob was elated over that news and wanted to start right away. I chuckled at his enthusiasm at the prospect to come.

Once again I sat back and let my mind wonder. I was in a world of my own when Jacob found me, he asked me what I was thinking about? I told him I was thinking about how glad I was that I had to go through all I had, especially if it meant that it ended with him by my side. He smiled and pulled me into his arms and gave me a soft kiss.

Oh sure we had our ups and downs, but there were more good times than bad. I thought back to the beginning when I was afraid to give Jake a chance. I still to this day can't believe that I chose Edward over Jacob at first, but I can't tell you how excited I was when I imprinted on Jake at the very same minute he imprinted on me, definitely a good part in our relationship.

Yes, it was strange for me to imprint especially considering I hadn't phased as of yet, but it seems that fate stepped in and made it happen, by Billy's explanation anyway, I guess the fate's weren't taking any more chances when I came to me and Jake. We were destined to be together and with me almost marring a vampire they thought that alone was a good enough to step in and take charge of our destiny.

The not so good parts started with me being kidnapped and almost killed or so Jacob and Charlie thought. When in fact it was my time to start my transformation, yes, the powers started before that, but The Great Spirit wasn't about to let them kill me when she had other plans for me. She had worked for two hundred years to get me to this place in my life, and she wasn't about to let someone kill me off. Yes, it was put into motion faster than she would have liked, but it was no consequence to her, she just took control over my body healed it and set me on my path as it was meant to be.

Poor Jake had to go through so much to get us to this place in our lives as well, he didn't know or understand what was happening to me, but then again neither did I, until later on at least. Poor Jake was ready to end the Cullen's existence there for a while and Edward didn't know how close he came to being killed a few times from me and constantly from Jake. I was really glad when they decided to leave, for I'm sure Jacob would have killed him sooner rather than later.

Another good part was that Leah finally imprinted, I was so happy for her, Embry's mom had a visit from her sister. Her son brought her up for a visit and stayed a few days, we had a bonfire one night and Embry brought him along. When Leah laid eyes on him, wham bam thank you ma'am, she imprinted. When I seen it happened I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my check, I was so happy for her.

Jake just laughed at me and held me to his chest; you would have thought it had happened to me the way I carried on. His name is Steve and he was from the Makah Reservation, they too have wolves, but their legend worked a little different than it worked for us. Their spirit leaves their bodies as the women of their tribe watches over them while they patrol their Reservation, much like ours did before Taha Aki joined with his wolf.

Embry also imprinted, on a girl named Myra, she is from this Reservation, and she's as cute as she can be, and very outgoing which works out great for them, they complete one another.

Quil also imprinted on a girl named Clair; she's still very young only 15, so he will have to wait for her to come of age before even thinking about dating her, theirs is more of a friendship as of now. Clair is a lot like Embry, she's very shy and quiet, which Quil makes up for quite diligently. I swear that mouth of his will get him in trouble someday.

Which leaves the younger boys, Seth, Brady and Collin, their still single and haven't imprinted, but then again their still rather young, it will come sooner or later I sure.

And so we finally come to today, and all that had been foretold to us has come to pass. Jake and I have been married for five years now and we've never been happier. We indeed had our twin daughters, Sarah Ann, and Leah Sue, who are four now and our son Jacob Ephraim the third. who just turned two. Jake was in heaven when his children were born. The look on his face was undeniable, he was the happiest man I had ever seen in my life, the tears that flowed down his face at their birth can only be described as undeniable happiness. He finds a certain pride in his children and he is a wonderful dad.

We're still living with Billy, Jake's shop is doing very well and we have built on to the little red house to accommodate the children. Billy adores his grandchildren and I find him sometimes telling the stories of the tribe to them and to my surprise they sit and listen to him hypnotized with his words, much like I was at their age when Billy used to tell Jake and I about the legends. They seem very interested in them even at their young age. Charlie loves them as well he is always stopping by to pick them up and taking them to Sue's for the night.

As for me I started teaching at the school on the reservation and I still have time to take care of my other responsibilities and I love it as I love my family… all my family.

Now let's see if I can get this right.

Steve and Leah have a little girl Cheryl who is three, Leah has stopped phasing and has moved to the Makah reservation with Steve and he teaches art at their school.

Paul and Angela are married and still live on the Rez. and have a son, Alec who is two, Paul still works for Jake at his shop and Angela teaches at the school in Forks.

Sam and Emily are married with four children, three boys and a girl, Sam Jr. is 5, Taylor is 3, Jonas is 2 and little Miranda is10 months old. Sam has his construction business that the guys help out with sometimes when their not busy with the shop. And Emily babysits the children of the pack while us imprints work.

Jared and Kim are married, and have one child, a son Jared Jr. and he is three, Jared works with Sam on his construction business and Kim still teaches on the Reservation as well.

Embry and Myra, have twin boys, Mitchell, and Marcus who are two years old. Embry works with Jake at the shop and Myra works with her mom at the La Push diner.

Quil and Clair are living together, Clair is still in college up in Port Angeles studying to be a teacher, leaning more towards math, and Quil also works with Jake.

Seth, Brady and Collin are still single, they also are going to college up in Port Angeles, Seth wants to be a doctor and is studying to be so, Brady is studying to be a lawyer and Collin is studying to be an architect. They all date, but I think their afraid of imprinting so they keep girls at arms length.

Everything has been quiet, not even one bloodsucker has wondered onto the Reservation or into Forks. Oh, we still patrol, but its one wolf and only a couple of hours at night, just to be safe. Everyone is happy and content.

Even Charlie is thinking of retiring, Sue and he have really gotten close, and I think there will be a wedding soon. Well that's about it for all of us here on the Reservation, hopefully it will stay quiet and we can enjoy our lives happy and serene.

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. As I said at the beginning this is one of my older story I wrote about five years ago, so if it wasn't up to par, please forgive me…until next time…bigg huggs.


End file.
